I Just Want You To Know Who I Am
by Yvonne Lawliet
Summary: Misa siempre ha estado enamorada de Light. O eso es lo que ella cree. Pronto su vida dara un giro de 360 cuando este respirando el mismo aire de L. Las cosas pueden cambiar para Light, Misa y L. El amor verdadero puede estar más cerca de lo que parece. Romance y humor mezclados en una maravillosa historia.
1. La propuesta de Light

**Hola a todos. Esta es mi primera historia aquí. Espero que esa de su total agrado.** **Se titula "I Just Want You To Know Who I Am".** **Su traducción seria "solo quiero que sepas quien soy". Es un LxMisa. Esta historia se desarrolla en la parte donde Light y Misa son liberados de su confinamiento solo que ellos si recuerdan ser Kiras. Light aún no está encadenado a L. Eso será más adelante. Que disfruten.**

Capítulo 1: La propuesta de Light.

Después de que Misa y Light salieran de su confinamiento y recuperaran los recuerdos de la Death Note, este le propuso vivir juntos. Naturalmente Misa se emocionó. Para ella eso significaba una gran prueba de amor.

-¿En verdad quieres que viva contigo?- preguntaba muy emocionada.

-Si- dijo Light con muy poco interés.

-Misa promete ayudarte en lo que más pueda. Sabe que es tonta pero cambiara. Así te enamoraras más de ella.- Termino diciendo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-"¿Tonta o idiota?"- Pensó Light

-Oye, sino soy muy indiscreta. ¿Dónde vamos a vivir?- pregunto Misa con algo de preocupación.

-En un departamento que rente.- dijo con un tono de fastidio.

De pronto sonó el teléfono de Misa. Ella contesto.-Hola Matsuda ¿Qué? ¿Una presentación esta noche? Entiendo. Nos vemos más tarde.-

-Tendrás que perdonarme amor pero debo asistir a la presentación de mi nueva película.- dijo Misa.

No te preocupes. Yo también debo de ir al cuartel para hablar con Ryuzaki.- dijo no demostrando ninguna emoción.

-Está bien, luego nos vemos- dijo Misa despidiéndose.

Light al igual que Misa salieron del restaurante y cada uno tomo un camino diferente. Mientras iba caminando Ryuk le pregunto -¿Por qué quieres que Misa viva contigo? ¿La amas o qué?-

-Claro que no. Estaría loco si amara a una persona tan estúpida como ella.- dijo burlándose.

-¿Entonces?-

-Hice un tarto con L.-

-¿Trato? ¿Qué clase de trato?-

-Aun después de nuestro encierro el sigue sospechando de nosotros así que le propuse los dos viviríamos en el cuartel general bajo estricta vigilancia.-

-Pero entonces ¿Quién matara a los criminales?-

-Rem lo hará.-

-¿Cómo?

-Si Misa se lo pide lo hará. La quiere tanto que no se negaría a un deseo suyo.-

-Eres un genio Light. Eso significa que Misa no es un estorbo en tu vida.-

-Es y seguirá siendo un estorbo en mi vida.-

-Pero ella te ama.-

-Pero yo no la amo. No tiene ninguna cualidad. Es realmente tonta. Nada en ella me atrae. Ni siquiera su belleza. Tendré que soportarla por un largo tiempo.-

-Ese será el precio que tienes que pagar por convertirte en el Dios del nuevo mundo.-

-Lo sé. Y cuando eso suceda la eliminare de mi camino. Será una ficha menos en el tablero.-

-Oye, por cierto, quiero esas jugosas manzanas.-

Mientras tanto, en la casa de Misa, ella y Rem hablaban acerca de lo que le propuso Light.

-Esto prueba que realmente está enamorado de mí.-

-Esto no prueba nada.- dijo Rem molesta.

-¿Por qué dices eso?-

-Te propuso vivir juntos mas no te propuso casarte con el.-

-Por algo se comienza ¿no?-

-Respeto tus decisiones pero te doy un consejo.-

-¿Qué consejo?-

-Cuídate hasta del amor.-

-Lo tomare en cuenta.-

-El amor puede ser el enemigo más poderoso.-

-¿Cómo puedes decir cosas tan terribles? El amor es lo más hermosos que existe.-

-Eso dices tú porque no lo has conocido aún.-

-Lo conozco perfectamente gracias a Light. Rem ya es hora de irnos. No quiero llegar tarde.- dijo para acabar la discusión con ella.

Misa y Rem partieron hacia la presentación. Al terminar quedo muy agotada. Lo único que quería era llegar a casa y dormir. Pero en el camino de regreso recibió un mensaje de Light que decía –Empaca todas tus cosas. Mañana pasare por ti para irnos al departamento.-

Misa no pudo evitar gritar de la emoción. Se sentía la chica más afortunada del mundo. Al llegar a casa no pensó en otra cosa que en Light. Se le fue el sueño por completo y empezó a arreglar sus maletas. La mayor parte de la noche no durmió. Se enfocó en que todo estuviera listo para cuando su caballero de armadura reluciente pasara por ella. Trato de verse lo más bonita posible para Light. Espero impacientemente su llegada. Cuando escucho un claxon salió rápidamente de su casa.

 **Como mencione antes, este es mi primer FanFic así que espero que me apoyen. Gracias por leer. Besos a todos y adiós.**

 **Atte. Yvonne**


	2. Cambio de planes

**Espero que el anterior capitulo haya sido de su agrado. Les advierto que en los primeros capítulos habrá humor, ya después seguirá el romance. Creo que Misa y L deben conocerse mejor antes de que suceda algo entre ellos. Sin más comencemos.**

Capítulo 2: Cambio de planes.

Se sorprendió mucho al ver la limosina de Ryuzaki.

-¿Con que te ayudo?- pregunto Light que iba saliendo del vehículo.

-Con las dos maletas que quedaron en la casa.- dijo algo extrañada.

-Súbete, ahorita vuelvo.-

Misa obedeció esta orden. Subió y espero a Light. Cuando él volvió, Watari, que iba manejando, arranco el auto y partieron. En el camino ninguno de los tres dijo ni una sola palabra. Esto le parecía muy sospechoso a Misa. Watari detuvo la limosina en el cuartel general.

-Watari ¿Podrías llevar las maletas al edificio?- preguntó Light.

-Si joven Yagami.- respondió.

-¿Qué significa esto?- preguntó Misa con algo de molestia.

-Aquí vamos a vivir.-

-¿Qué? Esto no puede ser verdad.-

-Misa, yo tenía otros planes en mente pero como aun sospechan de nosotros tenemos que aceptar vivir en estas condiciones. Lo buen oes que viviremos juntos como una pareja feliz.- mintió Light. A él lo único que le importaba era su bienestar propio.

-Pero estaremos vigilados.- dijo e hizo un puchero.

-Pero estamos juntos, eso es lo importante.-

-Eso es cierto.-

-Entonces ¿Me vas a apoyar?-

-Lo he prometido ¿no? Estaré en las buenas y las malas contigo.-

-Así se habla cariño. Ahora entremos.-

-Si Light.-

Caminaron por un largo pasillo hasta llegar a la sala de controles. Y ahí, enfrente de la computadora, estaba L sentado en su extraña posición.

-Hola Ryuzaki.- dijo con gran alegría Misa.

-Hola Misa Amane.- contesto L

-Dime solamente Misa.-

-De acuerdo. Matsuda, ayuda a Light a subir las maletas a la habitación.-

-Si Ryuzaki.- contesto Matsuda.

-Adiós Ryuzaki, nos vemos al rato.- se despidió Misa.

Los tres subieron a la habitación. Misa quedo maravillada. Tenía una sala y cocina preciosas. Matsuda coloco las maletas en la entrada y se retiró.

-Desempaca tus cosas. Tengo que ir a arreglar un asunto. Volveré más tarde así que no me esperes despierta.- dijo Light.

-De acuerdo.-

-Adiós.-

Misa se quedó un poco triste. Ella pensaba que pasarían la tarde juntos arreglando su nuevo hogar.

-Rem ¿A dónde crees…?-

-Guarda silencio. Acuérdate que hay cámaras. No podremos hablar mientras estemos en el departamento.

Misa solo asintió con la cabeza. Comenzó a desempacar sus cosas. Sus ojos reflejaban una gran tristeza. Al terminar, para no sentirse sola, decidió bajar a conversar con los miembros del cuartel.

-Hola Matsuda.- decía Misa con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

-Misa-Misa que bueno que vienes a platicar con nosotros. ¿Y Light?

-Tuvo que salir.-

-Que mal. Pero pasemos a la sala de controles.-

Cuando entraron todos los agentes observaban a Misa como si fuera un ser de otro mundo excepto L.

-Ryuzaki ¿Qué haces?- pregunto Misa

-Tú muy bien sabes. Estoy investigando el caso Kira. Oye ¿Quieres un pedazo de pastel?-

-No gracias, el pastel engorda.-

\- No si quemas las calorías con tu cerebro.-

-¿Estas llamando a Misa estúpida?-

-Por supuesto que no.-

-Más te vale.-

-¿Cómo va tu relación con Light?- preguntó para cambiar de tema.

-Excelente. Me propuso vivir juntos pero como aun sospechan de nosotros tuvimos que quedarnos aquí.-

-¿Eso te dijo?-

-Sí. Y también sé que tú nos mandaste a vigilar. ¿Eso es cierto?-

-Si.-

-Ryuzaki eres un pervertido. Una pareja debe tener privacidad.-

-Una pareja normal mas no una pareja de Kiras.-

-¡No somos Kira!-

-Eso dirás tú pero hasta que mis sospechas bajen al 0% les creeré.-

-¿Cuánto sospechas de nosotros?-

-El 3%.-

-Ni siquiera es la décima parte. Te lo creería si sospecharas al menos lo cuádruple de eso pero no forma nada concreto.-

-Que inteligente eres pero debo tomar en cuenta todo.-

Misa se ruborizo un poco. Jamás es su vida le habían dicho que era inteligente. Ni siquiera Light.

-Misa-Misa ¿Me podrías decir de qué trata la película?- preguntó Matsuda.

-Pues de una chica que se enamora de un chico perdidamente mientras hay una guerra y para sobrevivir deben cuidarse mutuamente.-

-Que romántica historia.-

-Es más romántica la historia de Light y yo.-

-Más bien parece una película sadomasoquista.-

-¿Qué dijiste Matsuda?- preguntó con un gran enojo.

-Nada Misa.- contesto con algo de temor.

Después de un rato de estar conversando, Misa se dio cuenta de que ya era tarde.

-Tengo que irme a mi habitación. Buenas noches a todos.-

-Buenas noches Misa.- contestaron todos en coro.

Misa se sintió feliz de tener tan buenos amigos en el cuartel general. Cuando llego al departamento decidió beber un poco de agua. Después de eso tomo una ducha y se fue directo a la cama.

 **Dejen sus reviews. Denme consejos para la historia. Besos a todos y gracias por leer.**

 **Atte. Yvonne**


	3. Una cocinera fatal

**Hola a todos. Sé que estos primeros capítulos pueden parecer aburridos pero créanme que la historia es muy interesante. Este episodio tratara de mucho humor y algo de tristeza. Además quiero dejar algo muy en claro, la acción de la Death Note no desaparecerá sino que se fortalecerá. Sin más comencemos.**

Capítulo 3: Una cocinera fatal

Al día siguiente se despertó muy temprano y no encontró a Light a su lado. Se preocupó demasiado al grado de que casi lloraba. Se colocó su bata de encaje negro y salió dispuesta a buscarlo. Sintió un gran alivio cuando lo vio durmiendo en el sillón de la sala pero al mismo tiempo un gran dolor ya que él había preferido pasar la noche incomodo que estar con ella.

-Light despiértate.- dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Aunque acababa de despertar la belleza no desaparecía.

-Misa por favor deja de molestarme, aún tengo mucho sueño.- dijo con voz ronca.

-Si.- fue lo único que dijo para después regresar a su cuarto y volver a dormir un poco más. Sabía que Light tenía muy mal genio cuando le perturbaban el sueño así que decidió dejarlo dormir.

Paso alrededor de una hora cuando Light despertó a Misa. A ella muy en el interior no le parecía justo que el la despertara cuando él se enojaba por lo mismo. Pero aun así se levantó con una gran sonrisa y se fue a arreglar.

-Misa apúrate, ya quiero ir a almorzar.- decía Light con una cara de muy pocos amigos.

-No te preocupes Light, ya casi estoy lista.- dijo.

Misa salió vestida con un traje gótico muy llamativo pero que la hacía ver muy bien. El solo la miro de reojo. En verdad no le importaba lo que vistiese. Para Light ella seguiría siendo un estorbo. Iban a salir del edifico cuando L preguntó -¿A dónde van?

-A un restaurante a desayunar.- dijo Light diciendo sin ganas. Era obvio que la compañía de la modelo era una tortura para él.

-No me gusta mucho la idea pero solo por hoy lo permitiré. Light no te tardes, debemos de seguir investigando.-

-Si Ryuzaki.-

Ya en el restaurante Light le dijo a Misa –Yo te amo mucho y quiero ser feliz a tu lado.-

-Yo también a ti Light.-

-Por eso debes hacerme un favor.- dijo con una sonrisa poco visible.

-¿Cuál favor? Haré lo que sea.

-Debes decirle a Rem que mate a los criminales por nosotros.-

-Eso jamás lo hare.- interrumpió Rem.

-Hazlo por mi Rem ¿Quieres verme feliz?- dijo con ojitos de cachorrito.

-Por supuesto que si.-

-Entonces hazlo.- le ordeno Light. En el pensamiento de Rem lo maldecía de mil formas. Sabía que era un malnacido pero por Misa debía de hacerlo.

-Esta bien Light Yagami, lo hare. Pero que te quede muy claro que no lo hago por ti sino por Misa.-

-Tendré en cuenta eso.- dijo seriamente. Light detestaba a Rem y lo único que quería era desaparecerla de su vida.

-Gracias Rem.- dijo Misa con gran alegría.

-¿Ya acabaste de comer? Acuérdate que Ryuzaki nos está esperando.-

-Si amor.-

-Entonces vámonos.-

Se retiraron del restaurante y llegaron al cuartel general.

-Ya llegamos Ryuzaki.- dijo Light en voz alta.

-Está bien Light. Ahora ayúdame por favor.- dijo sin ninguna expresión.

-Mis adelántate y prepara algo de comer. Yo subiré más al rato.- le ordeno Light a su novia, o mejor dicho su esclava.

-Si Light.-

Misa subió al departamento decidida a prepararle algo delicioso. Solo había un pequeño problema: ¡Ella no sabía cocinar!

Abrió un libro de recetas y decidió prepara un omelette de huevo. Era lo más fácil según ella. Misa tomo dos huevos de la alacena y los coloco en la mesa. Al tratar de romperlo todo se vacío con cascara al plato. Ni eso sabía hacer. Trato de cortar las verduras en trozos pequeños pero hizo todo lo contrario. Cuando estaba cocinando el huevo este se le quemo. Había hecho un completo desastre.

Mientras tanto abajo Matsuda le dijo a Light –Ya es hora de la comida.-

-Es cierto. Ya tengo hambre. Iré a comer.- fue lo único que dijo. Se dio la vuelta y dejo a Matsuda hablando solo. Light subió al departamento y cuando estaba a punto de entrar le llego un olor a quemado. Abrió la puerta y vio a Misa.

-Hola Light. Ya está lista la comida.- dijo con nerviosismo. Tomo su mano y lo condujo a la mesa.

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunto Light muy sorprendido.

-Es un omelette.- dijo con mucho miedo pero trataba de ocultarlo con una sonrisa.

-Pero esta quemado.-

-Nada más un poco Light.-

-Comeré en un restaurante.- dijo muy enojado.

-¡Pero Light!- intento detenerlo mientras se marchaba.

-¡Pero nada Misa! Yo necesito comida de verdad, no porquerías.- dijo y se fue. Light salió del edificio furioso.

Los miembros del cuartel general se sorprendieron al ver la discusión por medio de las cámaras.

-Light se comportó muy mal con la pobre de Misa.- dijo Matsuda.

-Iré a verla.- dijo L.

L subió al departamento y al entra se encontró a Misa llorando en el suelo. Ella rápidamente se dio cuenta de su presencia y le dijo entre lágrimas -¿No te han enseñado a tocar?

-Oh perdón Misa.- dijo L muy apenado.

-No, perdóname tu a mí, soy una completa idiota.- dijo secándose las lágrimas con la mano.

-Claro que no lo eres.-

-Si lo soy. Jamás puedo hacer algo bien. Solo les causo molestias a todos.-

-Eso no es cierto Misa. A veces la inteligencia no l oes todo. Lo más importante es lo que llevas en el corazón.- dijo sujetando sus manos para que se levantara lentamente.

-Ryuzaki eres un gran amigo aunque no lo parezcas.-

-¿Sabes algo? Yo tampoco se cocinar. Watari hace todo por mí así que no le vi necesidad de aprender.-

-Pero yo soy un desastre.-

-Watari te enseñara a cocinar.-

-¿Enserio?-

-Si Misa.-

-Gracias Ryuzaki.- dijo y abrazo a L. Él se sonrojo inmediatamente.

-Tengo que irme Misa.-

-Gracias por todo.-

L bajo con los demás miembros. Matsuda se le acercó y le dijo -Eres una gran persona. Gracias.-

-No hay nada que agradecer.- dijo y luego se dirigió a Watari -¿Podrías darle clases de cocina a Misa?-

-Por supuesto joven Ryuzaki.-

Mientras tanto Light conversaba con Ryuk en un restaurante acerca de Misa.

-Es una verdadera estúpida.- dijo Light molesto –No sabe cocinar ni un maldito huevo.

-Pero tienes que soportarla.- dijo el shinigami riendo.

-Lamentablemente. Si hago algo que la perjudique Rem me matara. Eso significa que la tendré a mi lado toda la vida.- dijo lleno de coraje.

-Pensé que eliminar a Misa del juego te resultaría fácil.-

-Eso era antes pero la situación se ha vuelto complicada.-

-¿Complicada?-

Misa se ha vuelto más idiota. Es por esa razón que creo que ella acabara drenando mi vida antes de que L lo haga.-

-Cambiando drásticamente de tema ¿Cuándo volveré a comer manzanas?-

-Ahora no jodas con eso Ryuk. Ya tengo bastantes problemas como para preocuparme por tus malditas manzanas.- dijo Light muy enojado.

-Jamás te había visto tan histérico.-

-Todo es por culpa de Misa Amane.-

-Y para tu mala suerte tienes que fingir amarla.-

-Así es. No puedo permitir que descubra que solamente la utilizo.

-Tendrás que compensar con algo tu error de esta tarde.- dijo Ryuk riendo. Light solo le envió una mirada asesina.

-Sí. Le comprare unas rosas. Seguramente con eso me perdonara.-

-Te aseguro que así será.-

 **Espero que haya sido de su agrado. Odio mucho a Light porque trata muy feo a Misa (sé que es mi historia pero aun así lo odio). Las cosas se pondrán interesantes en el siguiente capítulo. Habrá cámaras, vigilancia y baños bochornosos. Dejen sus comentarios. Besos a todos y adiós.**

 **Atte. Yvonne**


	4. Una ducha embarazosa

**Como prometí, el capítulo que mucho de ustedes han estado esperando. Este capítulo también es de humor al igual que los otros pero no se desesperen, el amor está próximo a llegar.**

Capítulo 4: Una ducha embarazosa

Pasaran algunas horas y Light regreso al cuartel general. Llevaba consigo unas rosas rojas. Entro al edifico sin saludar a sus compañeros de trabajo. Subió hasta el departamento y pese a que tenía llave tocó. Misa abrió la puerta y dijo con una gran sonrisa -Ryuzaki ¿Qué se te ofr…?- hizo una pausa al notar que era Light quien estaba a la puerta. Se sentía tan estúpida por pensar que era Ryuzaki. Había muchas dudas en ella. -Pensé que ibas a llegar más tarde Light.-

-Misa, yo solo quería pedirte una disculpa por tratarte mal. Sé que no merezco tu perdón pero yo te amo y no quiero perderte.- dijo triste. A light se le daba bien mentir y actuar.

-Light, yo igual te amo. No hay nada que perdonar. Todos cometemos errores.- dijo con una sonrisa.

Sin previo aviso Light tomo su cadera con la mano derecha y la beso. Misa simplemente cerró sus ojos dejándose llevar por esa dulce sensación. Lamentablemente era una farsa más.

Todo lo que estaba sucediendo lo veían los miembro través de las cámaras de seguridad. El al ver el beso comenzó a sentir el choque de sus emociones. Era evidente que estaba celoso aunque no mostrara ninguna expresión.

-No puedo creer que Misa-Misa lo haya perdonado tan rápido. No es justo que primero la trate como basura y luego para compensarla la haga sentir una princesa.- dijo Matsuda un poco molesto.

-A veces siento mucha vergüenza con la pobre de Misa por lo mal que la trata mi hijo.- dijo el señor Yagami tocándose la frente mientras miraba la terminación del beso.

-Light ¿Me amas?- pregunto Misa con una ligera tristeza. Sus mejillas estaban un poco rojas por aquel beso.

-Claro.- dijo con una sonrisa hipócrita. El mentía.

-Lo siento mucho.-

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Light un poco fastidiado. Odiaba cuando Misa comenzaba a decir cosas sin sentido alguno.

-Porque soy una idiota.- dijo llorando y abrazo a Light.

-Prometiste que cambiarias. Yo soy paciente así que sabré esperarte.-

-Gracias Light. Yo siempre te amare.- dijo secando sus lágrimas.

-Ahora ya vamos a dormir. Estoy muy cansado.-

-¿Ya te diste cuenta?- dijo suspirando.

-¿Qué?- pregunto muy extrañado.

-¡Por primera vez vamos dormir juntos!- dijo casi gritando. Esto le causaba una gran emoción a Misa.

-Ahh si Misa.- dijo un poco nervioso. Sentía mucha angustia en su interior.

-Light creo que primero me voy a dar una ducha. Espero que el pervertido de Ryuzaki no haya puesto cámaras allí.- dijo haciendo pucheros de niña pequeña.

-No creo que Ryuzaki se haya atrevido a eso.- dijo serio. Ni siquiera se preocupaba por darle una pequeña una sonrisa a Misa. -Date prisa Misa que yo también quiero ducharme.-

-¿Y si nos bañamos juntos?- dijo Misa riendo. Todos los del cuartel quedaron perplejos por esto al igual que Light. Su cara se puso muy pálida.

-¿Qué?- aun no salía de su sorpresa.

-Solo bromeaba Light.-

En la sala de controles Matsuda le pregunto a L -¿Colocaste cámaras en el baño?-

-Si- dijo en su típico tono despreocupado.

-¡Pero Ryuzaki!- dijeron todos.

-Era necesario. Si queremos que esta investigación avance debemos vigilarlos día y noche.-

-Comienzo a creer que eres un pervertido.- dijo Matsuda un poco serio. El simplemente no le tomo importancia a su comentario.

-Ryuzaki te quería pedir permiso para ir a ver a mi esposa. Quiero pasar más tiempo con ella y Sayu.- dijo el señor Yagami.

-Si señor Yagami. Tómese el tiempo que desee.-

-Muchas gracias Ryuzaki.- el jefe tomo su saco y salió del edificio.

Misa salió del baño envuelta en una toalla que hacia lucir su sexy figura y se fue directamente a la habitación. Fue entonces cuando Light entro para bañarse. Matsuda presiono un botón por accidente y se vio la cámara del baño en pantalla grande. Entonces todos pudieron observar a Light bañándose. No pudieron contener las risas y todos sin excepción carcajearon. Era la primera vez que L reía de tal manera. De pronto Light tomo su esponja entre las manos y comenzó a cantar.

-Pagaría lo que fuera para que esto se transmitiera en la televisora Sakura.- decía Mogi

-De nada le sirve tener una novia cantante. Misa debería darle lecciones de canto.- dijo Aizawa riendo de manera incontrolable.

Al salir del baño Light pudo notar que Ryuk estaba riendo. –"¿De qué diablos se reirá?"- pensó. Entró a la habitación y se vistió rápidamente. Misa estaba completamente dormida. Y no noto su presencia hasta que Light se recostó en la cama.

-Te tardaste mucho- dijo sonriendo.

-Aja si.- dijo casi adormilado.

-Abrázame Light.- dijo en un intento de conseguir algo de afecto por parte de este.

-Misa necesito espacio ¿Comprendes?- dijo con una arrogante voz. A él le gustaba quebrar los sentimientos de Misa y estaba seguro que esta jamás lo traicionaría.

-Si.- dijo y se volteó. Ella derramó una lágrima que pasó inadvertida por Light.

 **Si se dieron cuenta Misa le dice a Light que ella es una idiota y el afirma esto. Pero en el anterior capitulo ella le dice est él lo niega. Es tan horrible Light. Tal vez sea guapo por fuera pero por dentro está podrido. Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado. Comenten sus opiniones. Besos a todos y adiós.**

 **Atte. Yvonne**


	5. Serios problemas

**Les traigo un capitulo donde L y Misa tendrán una gran pela por la culpa de Light (lo odio). Espero que los capitulo anteriores hayan sido de su agrado. Perdón si subí este capítulo muy tarde pero tuve varios pendientes de la escuela. Además tenemos que ensayar una obra en inglés. Pero aquí está el capítulo. Sin más comencemos.**

Capítulo 5: Serios problemas

A la mañana siguiente Light despertó y no encontró a Misa a su lado. -"De seguro está en la cocina preparando porquerías."- pensó. Se levantó lentamente. Lo último que quería era ver a Misa. Aunque había dormido mucho aún seguía cansado. Se encamino a la cocina pero se extrañó al no ver a Misa ahí. Ryuk comenzó a reír. –"Desde ayer se está riendo estúpidamente pero ¿De qué demonios se ríe?"- se preguntó Light muy enojado. Ryuk sabía que no podía hablar y él se estaba aprovechando de eso. Decidió bajar con los demás. Al llegar a la sala de controles vio que todos, incluidos Mis ay Ryuzaki, reían al ver la pantalla de una de las computadoras.

-¿Sucede algo?- pregunto Light incrédulo.

Rápidamente todos voltearon y Ryuzaki apagó la computadora.

-Nada Light.- dijo Misa riendo. Su cara se puso roja como la de un jitomate. Eso la hacía ver más hermosa para Ryuzaki.

-¿De qué demonios te ríes Misa?- pregunto furioso Light. De lo roja que estaba su cara se puso pálida como la de un muerto. Comenzó a temblar un poco pero eso era visible para Ryuzaki.

-Oye Light, no tienes por qué tratarla así. La risa es algo muy natural en los seres humanos.- dijo L defendiéndola.

-Ryuzaki no te alteres. Yo tuve la culpa. No debí de reírme. Crep que regresare a mi cuarto.- dijo Misa asustada. Sus piernas temblaban. Salió de la sala y subió las escaleras.

-¿Ryuzaki por qué te reías?- preguntó Light. Él quería respuestas y rápido.

-Yo no me reía de nada Light.-

-¡Tú también me vas a dar esa maldita respuesta!- gritó furiosos.

-Si.- dijo sin tomar en cuenta el enojo de Light.

-Creo que será mejor que vayas afuera a tomar un poco de aire fresco para que te relajes.- dijo Aizawa.

-Tienes razón.- dijo Light. Salió del edifico y decidió caminar por los alrededores de este. Mientras hacía esto le dijo a Ryuk –Ahora mismo quiero que me digas de qué diablos te estabas riendo.-

-De nada.-

-¡No me digas que nada! Ya estoy harto de esa estúpida respuesta- dijo con un gran enojo que se podía ver reflejado en sus ojos.

-Me reía por lo que te hicieron los miembros del cuartel general.-

-¿Y se puede saber qué es lo que me hicieron?- dijo pausadamente. Estaba controlando su enojo.

-Te grabaron cuando estabas bañándote.- dijo sin tacto. Así era Ryuk.

-¿Qué?- dijo sorprendido.

-Lo que oíste Light.-

-¡Malditos!- bufo Light.

-Esa es la razón.-

-Por eso todos reían desenfrenadamente esta mañana. Pero esto no se quedara así. Iré por la estúpida de Misa.-

-Creo que merezco una recompensa por decirte.- dijo Ryuk sonriendo.

-La verdad no mereces nada.-

-Yo solo quería mis jugosas manzanas.-

-¿Adivina qué?-

-¿Qué?-

-No te daré manzanas.-

-En momentos como estos tengo ganas de matarte.- susurro Ryuk.

Light regreso al cuartel general hecho una fiera. Fue al departamento y llamo a Misa a gritos.

-¿Que sucede Light?- pregunto asustada Misa.

-Lo que sucede es que me debes una explicación.- dijo e inmediatamente la sujeto del brazo.

-Dijiste que con aire fresco se calmaría.- dijo Matsuda.

-Pensé que sería así.-

-Ya ves que no.- dijo L

Light llevo a Misa afuera del edificio y le dijo muy enojado –Ya me entere del video que grabaron Misa.-

-¿Quién te lo dijo?-

-Ryuk.-

Ella miro al shinigami con una mirada asesina.

-Light no pude evitar reírme. Te veías tan bonito cantando. Creo que sería un gran artis…- no pudo terminar de decir esto ya que Light le dio una bofetada.

-Misa eres una estúpida.- grito en su cara.

-Perdóname.- dijo a punto de romper en llanto.

-No permitiré que la vuelvas a golpear.- dijo L que estaba parado en la entrada del edificio.

-¿Qué tu qué?- pregunto Light burlándose un poco del ojeroso detective.

-No voy a tolerar este tipo de comportamientos-

-Ryuzaki no te enojes. Todos tuvimos la culpa por invadir su intimidad. Creo que debemos pedirle disculpas. Light es muy tranquilo. Este comportamiento no es usual en el.- dijo Misa.

-¿Estas segura que no es usual?-

-Así es. Además esta furioso por tu culpa.- dijo un poco enojada.

-¿Por mi culpa?-

-Si.-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque colocaste cámaras en el baño y lo espiaste. Ahora ya no me queda duda de que eres un pervertido.

-¿Ahora resulta que yo soy el malo?-

-Si pervertido.-

L en ese momento comprendió que Misa jamás lo vería como un amigo o algo más. Ella era una estrella inalcanzable, algo prohibida. Pero pensó que estas ideas se debían a una indigestión de azúcar.

-¿Te sucede algo Ryuzaki?- pregunto mucho más calmado.

-Creo que me excedí de azúcar.-

-Te he dicho que no comas tanta pero jamás me haces caso.- dijo Misa

-Lo que suceda conmigo no es de tu incumbencia Misa Amane.- dijo L con unos ojos inexpresivos. Se había enojado.

Misa estaba sorprendida con la actitud de Ryuzaki. Jamás le había hablado de esta manera.

-Creo que mejor iré con Watari. Y no te preocupes Light, no volveré a espiarte.- dijo L y se fue.

 **Espero que esta capitulo haya sido de su agrado. El próximo capítulo esta hermoso. ¿Podrán reconciliarse L y Misa? ¿Light seguirá cantando en la ducha? No se pierdan el capítulo. Besos a todos y adiós.**

 **Atte. Yvonne**


	6. Enjambre de ideas

**Quiero explicar por qué cambie el titulo tan repentinamente. Navegando por internet me encontré una canción que se llama Iris del grupo Goo Goo Dolls. Hay una estrofa que dice "Solo quiero que sepas quien soy". Eso me recordó mucho a L. Por favor escúchenla. También quiero aclarar que Light ya no seguirá cantando en la ducha. O al menos eso creo. Death Note no me pertenece, solo hago en FanFiciton con el propósito de entretener. Sin más comencemos.**

Capítulo 6: Enjambres de ideas

Misa siguió a L con la mirada. Ella sabía la razón de esa indiferencia y de pronto se sintió culpable.

-¿Me estas oyendo Misa?- preguntó Light sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-Si.- respondió con cierta tristeza en sus ojos.

-Misa te perdono. Ya no estés triste.- dijo para que Misa ya no siguiera con su estúpida actitud de perrito regañado según Light.

-Si.- volvió a responder. Light no imaginaba que esa tristeza se debía a la indiferencia de L con Misa.

-"Fui una idiota"- se dijo así misma en su mente. –"¿Por qué sentiré tristeza por Ryuzaki?"- La respuesta quedo en el aire. Ni ella misma lo sabía.

-Misa tengo que ir con mi familia a una cena. Tal vez regrese mañana por la tarde. Le dije a Ryuzaki y el me dio permiso con tal de que mi papa me vigilara.- dijo Light acomodándose el cabello. Era un presumido.

-¡Light!- dijo Mis sujetando su manga.

-¿Qué?-

-Yo también soy tu familia.- dijo con palabras quebradas. Sentía un enorme dolor y no quería que Light se fuera.

-Ni siquiera estamos casados. Por el momento solo eres mi pareja, mi novia, nada más.- dijo sin tacto. En ese momento rompió el corazón de Misa como lo hacía todos los días.

-Entiendo.- fue lo único que dijo. Estaba conteniendo el llanto.

-Voy a empacar algo de ropa.- dijo y se adentró en el edifico y dejo a Misa afuera. Ella simplemente sentía un viento fresco que le daba en la cara. Su estaba ahí pero sus pensamientos viajaban por lugares desconocidos. Las palabras de Ryuzaki hacían eco en su mente.

-¿Sigues aquí?- pregunto Light consternado.

-si ¿Por qué?-

-¿Qué sucede contigo? Ya pasaron quince minutos desde que fui a arreglar mis cosas y sigues aquí como si nada.

-¿Quince minutos?- Misa aún seguía con la mirada perdida.

-Si.-

-No lo había notado.-

-Bueno me tengo que ir. Adiós Misa.-

Light subió a un taxi que lo estaba esperando y se fue. Misa entro y subió directamente al departamento. Creo la puerta a sus espaldas y comenzó a llorar. Desde hace mucho tiempo Rem ya no hablaba con ella pero la observaba en silencio. Esa ocasión no fue la excepción.

-"¿Por qué lloras Misa? ¿Es por la ausencia de Light? ¿O será por la pelea con Ryuzaki?"- pregunto Rem en su mente.

Matsuda, Aizawa, Mogi y L observaban el llanto de Misa a través de las cámaras.

-Otra vez Light la hizo sufrir.- comento Matsuda. –Creo que deberías ir a verla Ryuzaki.-

-No.- dijo rápidamente L.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto extrañado.

-No voy a intervenir en esa relación.- dijo fríamente y continuo –Misa no quiere mi ayuda y no la tendrá. Además tengo cosas más importantes en mente que hacer que una pareja se reconcilie. No debemos de descuidar la investigación ce Kira. En cualquier momento podríamos obtener una pista que nos lleve a la verdad.-

L se levantó de la silla y se retiró del cuarto de controles. Caminaba por un largo pasillo pero se detuvo al ir la voz de Watari -¿Te sucede algo Ryuzaki?-

-Ah Watari, no me había dado cuenta que estabas ahí.-

-Es que hoy estas muy distraído.-

-Es normal. La investigación me deja muy agotado.-

-¿La investigación o la Señorita Amane?- pregunto incrédulo.

-Por supuesto que la investigación. ¿De dónde sacas que es por Misa?- contesto exaltado.

-De tu mirada.- dijo Wtari y se retiró.

 **Un capitulo corto pero muy interesante. No olviden dejar sus comentarios para saber sus opiniones. Eso me motiva a seguir adelante. Mi sueño es convertirme en una escritora. Por favor apóyenme. Besos a todos y adiós.**

 **Atte. Yvonne**


	7. Reconciliación

**Lo siento mucho. Ayer no pude publicar porque estaba muy ocupada. Esto tendrá mucho drama. Me enamore de este capítulo. Pero aquí les traigo el capítulo que tanto estaban deseando. Sin más comencemos.**

 **Disclaimer: Death Note no me pertenece.**

Capítulo 7: Reconciliación

L siguió caminado hasta llegar a su habitación. Se sentó en su típica forma y comenzó a preguntarse –"¿Por qué siento estas sensaciones tan extrañas por Misa Amane? Se supone que soy el mejor detective del mundo y por lo tanto no debo dejarme llevar por sentimiento absurdos pero no entiendo nada"-

Mientras tanto Misa salió de su habitación con los ojos un poco hinchados a causa de su llanto. Se dirigió a la sala de controles y se sorprendió al ver a Watari solamente.

-¿Y los demás?- pregunto Misa extrañada. No era usual que todos abandonaran una investigación tan importante.

-Tuvieron que retirarse por asuntos pendientes.-

¿Y Ryuzaki?- pregunto Misa muy triste. Recordar lo que paso este tarde la ponía mal.

-En su cuarto.- dijo Watari serio. Él sabía lo que había sucedido.

-Creo que será mejor que yo también me retire.-

-¿Señorita Amane?-

-Si Watari.-

-Una disculpa puede salvar una amistad que apenas está naciendo. Creo que usted y Ryuzaki podrían ser muy bueno amigos si se dan una oportunidad. Él no ha tenido mucho contacto humano y menos con mujeres. Usted le podría enseñar el verdadero valor de la amistad.- dijo Watari sonriendo.

-Tienes usted mucha razón.- dijo y le dio un abrazo. –Gracias Watari.

-Por nada.-

Misa salió del cuarto de controles y fue directamente a la habitación de L. abrió la puerta lentamente y lo vio sentado en su usual posición enfrente de un laptop. Como L le daba la espalda a la puerta no se percató de la presencia de Misa. Ella sentía como su corazón comenzó a acelerar. Sus manos se pusieron frías. Misa caminaba cautelosamente pero aun así hizo un pequeño ruido.

-Qué bueno que vienes Watari. Te iba a pedir un favor.- dijo L viendo la pantalla.

-No soy Watari.- dijo Misa pausadamente.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo L fríamente levantándose de la silla y viéndola fijamente.

-Quería hablar contigo.-

-No tenemos nada de qué hablar.-

-Tal vez tu no pero yo si.- dijo Misa apresuradamente. Ella quería arreglar las cosas von él. No quería verlo enojado.

-Misa el caso de Kira me tiene muy exhausto así que quisiera descansar un poco.-

-Pero tenemos que hablar.-

-Ya te dije que no.- dijo un poco molesto.

-No me iré de aquí hasta que hablemos.-

-En ese caso el que se ira seré yo.-

L estaba a punto de restirase cuando de la nada Misa lo abrazo.

-Perdóname Ryuzaki.- dijo llorando –Soy una tonta por tratarte tan mal. A pesar de que tú me defendiste te dije cosas que no merecías. Pero ahora estoy muy arrepentida. No quiero perderte.-

Al terminar de decir esto L correspondió al abrazo de Misa.

-Ya te he dicho que no eres tonta ¿Hasta cuándo lo vas a entender?- dijo L seriamente en el oído de Misa.

L la comenzó a soltar poco a poco. Él no era afectivo pero solo por esa ocasión lo dejaría pasar.

-¿Me perdonas Ryuzaki?- pregunto Misa con las mejillas sonrojadas. Aun podía sentir el calor del cuerpo de Ryuzaki.

-Creo que ese abrazo lo dice todo ¿no?- dijo tranquilamente.

-Gracias por ser mi amigo y apóyame en todos los aspectos. Te quiero aunque seas un pervertido.- dijo riendo.

-Soy tu amigo y me llamas pervertido. Que linda amistad tenemos.- dijo en tono sarcástico.

Misa rio con esto. Ella ya estaba mucho más tranquila. Quería un amigo con el que pudiera platicar y sonreír. A veces pelear y llorar. Pero no sabía si Ryuzaki sería el perfecto para desempeñar este papel.

-Me tengo que ir. Adiós.- dijo Misa dándole un beso rápido en la mejilla.

-Adiós.-

Misa salió de la habitación y L se quedó reflexionando sobre lo sucedido.

-Esto no puede ser lo que me está sucediendo.- dijo mientas veía una página de internet donde venía la definición de ENAMORAMIENTO.

 **No sé si L habrá actuado así pero solo por esta ocasión lo pondré un poco romántico. Ese Watari es tan sabio. Kandrak gracias por tus consejos. Tú me inspiras a seguir adelante. Masha Rue gracias por tu apoyo. Suki tus comentarios me hacen reír, eres muy divertido. Yo también quiero que Light muera. Sin ustedes esto no podría ser posible. Besos a todos y adiós.**

 **Atte. Yvonne.**


	8. Declaración de amor

**Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado. Por favor dejen sus comentarios. Esto tendrá una declaración bastante amorosa. Sin más comencemos.**

 **Disclaimer: Death Note no me pertenece.**

Capítulo 8: Declaración de amor

Misa se dirigió a la cocina ya que tenía mucha hambre. Abrió lentamente el refrigerador y solo pudo observar alimentos azucarados. Ella definitivamente no iba a consumir ese tipo de alimentos ya que engordaban.

-Sí que más las calorías con tu cerebro no vas a engordar. Es algo que ya te había mencionado.- dijo L como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento.

-¡Demonios Ryuzaki! Me asustaste.- grito Misa. Su cara tenía un semblante blanco.

-Te asustas porque guardas secretos turbios en tu interior.- dijo observándola fijamente.

-Eso no es cierto. Me dio hambre pero solo hay azúcar en ese refrigerador.-

-Creo que él porque es muy obvio.-

-Si Ryuzaki.-

-Aunque…- dijo y se acercó a Misa –no te haría mal algo de azúcar solamente por hoy.-

-Cla-claro que me haría daño.- tartamudeo. Tenía la cara completamente roja. Tener la respiración de Ryuzaki tan cerca la excitaba un poco.

-Vamos Misa, tu siempre comes cosas saladas, creo que es momento que comas cosas dulces.- dijo viéndola fijamente a los ojos. Esos ojos que podrían conquistar a cualquier chica.

-No soporto las cosas dulces.- dijo mientras su cara se volvía cada vez más roja.

-Comamos helado.- dijo dándose la media vuelta dejando a Misa extrañada.

-"¿Qué pretendes pervertido?"- pensó Misa.

L sirvió una bola de helado en dos platos y comenzaron a comer. Misa hacia pucheros mientras lo devoraba. Ninguno de los dos pronunciaba palabra. Él solo observaba a Misa.

-¿Sucede algo Ryuzaki?- preguntó Misa extrañada.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

-Es que me observas mucho.-

-Solo imagino a Misa gorda.- dijo en un tono bastante tranquilo.

-¡¿Qué tu qué?!- grito mientras se levantaba de la mesa furiosa.

-Te imagino gorda.-

-Acabamos de reconciliarnos. ¿Quieres problemas tan rápido?-

-Por supuesto que no.-

-Pues parece que los deseas.-

-Yo no deseo nada.- dijo pero en su interior pensó –"Excepto a ti"-

-Buenas noches Ryuzaki. Dijo mientras se iba de la cocina.

-Igualmente Misa.-

Misa subió a su habitación. Lo único que quería era tomar una ducha relajante. Pero entonces recordó que había cámaras en el baño.

-Ryuzaki pervertido, ven aquí inmediatamente.- grito Misa.

L escuchaba sus gritos por medio de las cámaras. Decidió ir a la habitación para que así Misa lo dejara trabajar tranquilo. Abrió la puerta y lo único que escucho fue –Al fin llegas. Ya me estaba desesperando.-

-¿Qué se te ofrece?-

-Quiero que quites las cámaras del baño.-

-No.- fue lo único que recibió como respuesta.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó enojada.

-Porque no puedo dejar de vigilar a mis sospechosos.-

-No somos Kira.- le dijo Misa decidida.

-Aun así no puedo quitarlas.-

-Ryuzaki pervertido, solo quieres vernos a mí y a Light.- Misa hizo una pausa. Su cara comenzó a reflejar terror.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-¿Tú eres homosexual?-

-¿Qué preguntas son esas?- contesto sorprendido. Era la primera vez que lo tomaban desprevenido.

-Respóndeme ¿Eres homosexual?-

-Por supuesto que no.-

-Entonces ¿Por qué quieres ver a Light desnudo?- le reprochaba Misa indignada.

-Yo jamás dije semejante tontería.-

-Pero lo insinuaste. Por algo no quieres quitar las cámaras. Por algo lo espiaste anoche mientras se duchaba. Tú sin duda eres homosexual. Pero Light es mío.-

-Misa a mí no me gustan las porquerías como Light.-

-¿Lo estas llamando porquería?- pregunto Misa muy enojada.

-Si.- dijo calmadamente.

-Él es mucho mejor que tu.-

-Claro que no. Además si fuera homosexual no estaría enamorado de ti.- dijo suspirando.

-¿Qué dijiste?- pregunto Misa sorprendida.

-Te amo Misa.-

La habitación se quedó en absoluto silencio. Misa aun no podía procesar toda la información que acababa de recibir. L estaba parado es su típica pose encorvada esperando a que Misa le respondiera algo.

-¿Ahora ya no te queda duda de que soy heterosexual?- pregunto L tratando de romper la tensión.

-¿Eso me lo dijiste para quitar mis sospechas de tu homosexualidad?- pregunto confundida.

-No. Yo te amo Misa.- dijo con la misma calma.

 **Este capítulo se puso interesante. En el próximo capítulo no se pierdan un baño de dos. ¿Podría existir un beso? Espero que les haya gustado. Dejen sus comentarios. Besos a todos y adiós.**

 **Atte. Yvonne**


	9. Dulce compañia

**Este capítulo es tan divertido. Espero que el anterior haya sido de su agrado. Perdón si actualizo muy tarde pero tengo mucha tarea** **. Sin más comencemos.**

 **Disclaimer: Death Note no me pertenece.**

Capitulo 9: Dulce compañía

-Yo amo a Light.- dijo Misa con la cabeza agachada. No podía mirarle a los ojos mientras destruía todas sus emociones.

-Así que mi teoría era correcta.- dijo con su dedo en la boca.

-¿Eh?- estaba muy extrañada por esta respuesta.

-Estaba leyendo que la infidelidad se debe a muchas razones como por ejemplo, la falta de atención en la relación. Entonces pensé en ti y en Light. Tenía que comprobar ese hecho. Y creo que no en todos los casos es lo mismo.

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Light jamás te pone atención pero le eres fiel pase lo que pase. Mi deducción es que el verdadero amor existe en tu corazón. Eso o que estas obsesionada con Kira.- termino de decir con mucha calma.

-Light no es Kira. Además no tienes por qué jugar con los sentimientos de las personas Ryuzaki.-

-Era solo una prueba.- dijo

-Entonces si eres homosexual.- dijo riendo.

-No soy homosexual Misa. No me gusta Light y no estoy enamorado de ti.-

-¿Entonces de quién?- preguntó con curiosidad.

-No tengo tiempo para esas tonterías.-

-¿Tonterías? El amor no es ninguna tontería. Es lo más hermoso del mundo.- dijo suspirando mientras sus mejillas se volvían rojas.

-Estoy investigando un caso muy importante así que no tengo tiempo para lo más hermoso del mundo según tu.- dijo muy serio. Hablar del amor no le gustaba. Le incomodaba.

-Respecto a las cámaras ¿Podrías quitarlas?-

-No puedo dejar puntos ciegos Misa.-

-Por favor Ryuzaki.-

-No.-

-Te lo ruego.-

-¿En verdad quieres que las quite?-

-Si Ryuzaki.-

-Está bien. Iré por Watari.- dijo mientas se daba la media vuelta.

Misa se emocionó mucho. Watari fue y quito las cámaras del baño. Después de eso se retiró de la habitación.

-¡Ahora Misa se puede dar una tranquila ducha!- grito mientras brincaba de felicidad.

-Si.- dijo un poco fastidiado.

-Bueno, adiós Ryuzaki.-

Pero L permaneció parado en su misma postura encorvada.

-Ryuzaki no soy grosera pero creo que ya deberías irte.- dijo Misa un poco desesperada.

L seguía en su misma postura.

-¡Adiós Ryuzaki!- grito Misa muy fuerte.

-Misa, tú decidiste que quitara las cámaras. Te he dicho que no puedo dejar de vigilarlos así que tendré que quedarme yo mismo a vigilarte mientras te duchas.- dijo como si fuera algo normal. Las palabras de Ryuzaki hicieron eco por toda la habitación.

-¿Quieres decir que me vas a ver desnuda?- pregunto muy enojada.

-No exactamente pero se podría decir que si.-

-¡Pervertido!- grito con mucha furia.

-Creo que deberías apresurarte. Tengo que seguir investigando.-

Misa entro al baño y antes de comenzar a quitarse la ropa le dijo a L –Voltéate y no mires pervertido o Light te pateara.-

-Está bien.-

Misa comenzó a desnudarse. Mil ideas pasaron por su cabeza. No quería ducharse junto a ese pervertido pero tampoco quería oler sucio. Lo mejor era callar y hacer todo lo que este pervertido le ordenara. Entro a la tina y la lleno de mucho jabón para que así se hicieran burbujas y Ryuzaki no viera su cuerpo.

-¿Por qué dices que Light es mejor que yo?- pregunto L.

-Es simple. Light es más guapo, inteligente, educado, carismático, alegre y agradable. En cambio tú comes solo azúcar, te sientas raro y tienes una mirada fría.- contesto sin titubear.

-Él también es frio contigo Misa.-

-Claro que no. El me ama. Estoy segura de eso.-

-¿Por qué idolatras a Kira?-

-Porque el mato al asesino de mis padres. Por eso le he querido mucho. Fue mi única salvación es mis momentos más solitarios. Ni siquiera tu justicia me ayudo.- comenzó a llorar. Sus lágrimas salpicaban en el agua.

-Mis padres también están muertos.- dijo sin mostrar ninguna expresión.

-Yo pensé que Watari era tu papá.- dijo mucho más calmada.

-¿Enserio creías eso?-

-Si.-

-Para mí es como un padre. Él me ha apoyado en todo lo que necesito.- sonrió un poco.

-Yo no tengo a nadie Ryuzaki.- dijo. Las lágrimas iban a volver pero sintió algo cálido es sus labios. Ryuzaki la tenía apresada contra el azulejo. Una mano la tenía en los cabellos de Misa mientras en la otra en el piso. Movía su boca lentamente con la de ella. Poco a poco sus manos bajaron hasta su cintura.

-No me gusta verte triste.- dijo mientras se apartaba de ella.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- dijo enojada pero sus mejillas las tenía sonrojadas. Su respiración era entrecortada.

-Prefiero verte enojada que triste. Sabía que si te besaba te enojarías.- volvió a sonreír.

-¿Quieres decir que me amas?-

-Por supuesto que no. Solo no me gusta ver triste a una mujer. Además no estás sola, tienes a Light.-

-Es cierto.-

-¿Ya terminaste?- pregunto con un poco de desesperación.

-Si Ryuzaki.-

Misa salió de la tina y se enredó una toalla en el cuerpo.

-Mañana Watari comenzara a darte clases de cocina así que despiértate muy temprano.- dijo L.

-Disfrute tu compañía. Pensé que sería tediosa pero alegraste mi tarde. Gracias.-

-No tienes que agradecerme nada.-

L salió del departamento. Misa se acostó en su cama mientras se tocaba los labios. –"Sabia a fresas"- pensó.

Rem observo todo y también es su mente se preguntó –"¿Este será el inicio de un nuevo amor Misa? ¿Por fin olvidaras a Light Yagami?"-

L por su parte pensaba, ya en la sala de controles, sobre las mentiras que le había dicho a Misa.

-Te dije que fue para comprobar una teoría, no podía decirte que eran mis verdaderos sentimientos. Te dije mentiras para que no te alejaras de mí. Pero no sé cuánto tiempo podre contener este deseo. Odio cuando hablas de Light. Misa yo en verdad te amo. Pero no quiero perder lo poco que he ganado. Jamás pensé que podría enamorarme de ti.- decía mientras observaba a Misa por las cámaras.

 **Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado. L no quería que supiera que él ya la ama así que le empezó a inventar eso de la teoría. El beso fue lo más hermoso. Yo hubiera querido ser Misa XD. No se olviden de dejar sus comentarios. Kandrak espero con ansias ese FanFiction. Masha Rue gracias por tu apoyo. A todos los que me siguen gracias. Besos y adiós.**

 **Atte. Yvonne**


	10. El pasado oscuro de Misa

**Estoy actualizando un poco tarde ya que tengo muchos proyectos de la escuela. Es muy cansado. Además como ya son los últimos días debemos estudiar para los exámenes finales. Pero por nada del mundo dejare de actualizar. Este es un pequeño limme (creo que así se escribe sino corríjanme) entre Misa y Light. No se decepcionen por esto. Las cosas se pondrán interesantes entre L y Misa. Sin más comencemos.**

Capítulo 10: El pasado oscuro de Misa

Misa se despertó al ver los primeros rayos de la luz del día. Se tocó los labios lentamente y recordó el beso de la noche anterior. Podía saborear un leve sabor a fresas en ellos. Rápidamente se deshizo de esos pensamientos. Para ella L era solo un pervertido aprovechado. De pronto recordó que volvía Light. Su cara reflejaba angustia y entusiasmo. Una mezcla de sentimientos encontrados. De pronto sonó su celular. Vio que era Light y exclamo –Justamente estaba pensando en ti.-

-Misa arréglate, tendremos una cita.- dijo sonando muy cortante.

Los ojos de Misa se iluminaron. Su corazón comenzó a latir a mil por hora.

-Si cariño.- dijo con una gran emoción. El inmediatamente después de oír eso colgó. Misa se puso un vestido rojo corto que hacia resaltar su figura junto con unos tacones negros. Se maquillo y dejo su pelo suelto. Simplemente se veía hermosa.

Mientras tanto L observaba a Misa. A él le parecía la mujer más hermosa del mundo. Pero a pesar de eso seguía siendo sospechosa de ser el segundo Kira. Ni siquiera el amor podría quitarle de la cabeza la sed de justicia.

Light llego al edifico y saludo a todos con una sonrisa. Los miembros del cuartel general se sorprendieron de la amabilidad del joven ya que pocas veces era así. Subió hasta el departamento y toco a la puerta. Misa salió a dispuesta a recibirlo con un gran abrazo pero el cuándo la vio inmediatamente la beso en los labios. Misa se sorprendió mucho. Algo estaba encendido con Light. Se separaron lentamente a falta de aire.

-Light que bueno que llegas.- dijo Misa juntando sus manos por la felicidad que sentía.

-Si Misa.- dijo un poco cansado.

-¿A dónde me llevaras Light?-

-Aquí mismo tendremos la cita Misa.- algo extraño sucedía con Light. Tenía ganas de hacer el amor con Misa y no podía retener sus deseos. Después de decir esto la comenzó a besar lentamente. Con sus manos se aferraba a su cintura acercándola más a él. Lentamente comenzó a lamer su cuello produciéndole a Misa pequeños gemidos y suspiros. Sus caricias por todo su cuerpo la comenzaron a volver loca. Cada beso era un pacto sagrado entre ellos. Lamentablemente después de obtener la virginidad de Misa todo volvería a la normalidad. La ignoraría igual que siempre. El solo quería un poco de diversión. Al fin y acabo era el dios del nuevo mundo.

Light lentamente comenzó a acariciar las piernas de Misa haciendo que ella gimiera aún más. El también lo estaba disfrutando. Comenzó a sentir una corriente extraña que pasaba por todo su cuerpo. Misa lo besaba sensualmente haciendo que él se excitara. La tomo de los brazos y la aprisiono contra la pared. Una vez ahí acariciaba velozmente sus piernas haciendo que ella gimiera mucho más. Esa sensación le gustaba. Light no podía aguantar más. Quería hacerla suya. Quitarle lo que le pertenecía. Su pureza. Mordisqueo su cuello lentamente hasta bajar a su sostén. Comenzó a besar con furia todo el cuerpo de Misa aun con ropa. De pronto y sin previo aviso Misa se tensó.

-Detente.- dijo casi en un suspiro inaudible.

Pero Light seguía acariciando y besando el hermoso cuerpo.

-Detente.- dijo en un susurro. Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos.

En cambio Light seguía. Comenzaba a bajarle el vestido sin percatarse del llanto de Misa.

-¡Detente!- grito Misa empujando a Light hacia ataras. Esto hizo que él se golpeará de una mesa lastimándose de la espalda.

-Idiota.- fue lo único que dijo Light. Pero de pronto vio a Misa que estaba estática llorando.

-Detente. No lo hagas por favor. No me hagas más daño.- decía llorando.

-¿Qué te sucede?- dijo algo preocupado. Era la primera vez que Light sentía eso por Misa.

-Ya los mataste. ¿Qué más quieres maldito pervertido?- decía incoherencias.

-Misa reacciona.- dijo Light sujetándola de los brazos.

-Mátame. Ya no quiero vivir.- dijo antes de caer desmayada.

Light estaba asustado. Nunca había visto a Misa así. Comenzó a sentir mucho miedo por su novia.

-Misa, amor despierta.- dijo.

Ella en cambio no respondía. Su frente estaba caliente. Todo su cuerpo temblaba inconscientemente.

-¡Ryuzaki ayúdame!- gritaba Light.

De pronto todos llegaron a ayudar a Light.

-¿Qué le ha sucedido Light? ¿Qué le hiciste?- dijo molesto.

-Comenzó a decir cosas sin sentido y cayo desmayada. Ryuzaki ayúdala por favor.-

-Llévenla a la limosina.- ordeno L.

Light estaba preocupado realmente por Misa. No quería que le sucediera nada malo. Pero una pregunta cruzo por su mente: ¿No acaso él quería que ella muriera? ¿Entonces porque estaba salvando su vida si fácilmente la podía haber dejado morir?

Despertó de sus pensamientos cuando Ryuzaki le dijo que se diera prisa.

 **Espero que les haya gustado. Light está preocupado. Al fin el señor "no siento nada" se dio cuenta que tiene sentimientos jajajaja. L casi no salió en este capítulo pero para el siguiente si lo hará. ¿Qué le sucedió a Misa? ¿Sera que guardará un secreto? Dejen sus comentarios. Como ya dije, perdón por subir este capítulo tarde pero tengo varios proyectos de la escuela. Son muy pesados. Besos a todos y adiós. Quiero aclarar que aparte de Yvonne me llamo Yolotzin así que ahora en adelante dejare firmado por Yolo.**

 **Atte. Yolo**


	11. Descubriendo el pasado

**Hola de nuevo. Aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo. Por fin será revelado el pasado de Misa. Sin más comencemos.**

 **Disclaimer: Death Note no me pertenece.**

Capítulo 11: Descubriendo el pasado

Habían llevado a Misa al hospital. Todos estaban muy preocupados. Aunque no lo admitían abiertamente la dulce modelo alegraba sus días con su presencia. De pronto salió un médico y dijo en voz alta –Familiares de la señorita Amane.-

-Yo soy su novio.- contesto Light con dificultad. Sentía que las palabras se atoraban en su garganta. Su respiración aún era entrecortada. -¿Qué le sucede?

-La señorita sufrió un severo ataque de nervios.- dijo el médico pausada y lentamente.

-¿Y a que se debió?- pregunto L muy fríamente.

-A un trauma que probablemente sufrió hace años. Debió de ser algo que la dejo muy impactada y marcada de por vida. Por lo mientras la tendremos en observación.-

L solo miro a Light con repugnancia. Sabía que por su culpa Misa estaba en el hospital. El doctor se retiró dejándolos solos.

-Light espero que estés satisfecho.- dijo L. No mostraba ninguna expresión pero era obvio que estaba enojado.

-¡Yo no tuve la culpa de nada!- exclamo Light. Muy en el fondo Light si se sentía culpable por lo sucedido pero no lo quería admitir ya que su orgullo podía más.

-Hijo todos cometemos errores.- dijo el jefe Yagami.

-¡Yo no hice nada papá!-

-Por lo que vi en las cámaras casi la violas ¿Tu calentura pudo más que tu amor? Se me olvidaba que tú no sientes amor por ella. Solo la utilizas.- las palabras de L herían el orgullo del chico.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia Ryuzaki. Además no tienes derecho de observar mi intimidad con Misa.-

-Tengo bastante derecho ya que ustedes son mis principales sospechosos.-

-Si te hubieras detenido cuando ella te lo dijo nada de esto hubiera sucedido.- dijo Matsuda.

-¿Ahora resulta que yo soy el culpable de los malditos traumas de Misa?- dijo Light muy enojado.

L se encendió por dentro. Odiaba a Light por su egocentrismo. Además no le parecía correcto que ofendiera a Misa.

-Señores cálmense. Esperemos que la señorita Misa se reponga un poco para entrar a saludarla.- dijo Watari intentando bajar la tensión que había en todos.

-Tienes razón Watari. Acompáñame a la cafetería, quiero comprar un pastel.- dijo L

-Si joven Ryuzaki.-

L y Watari se retiraron.

-"Yo no hice nada"- se decía así mismo.

Light fue al baño a lavarse la cara. No sabía que sorpresa le esperaría ahí. Cuando entro se encontró a Rem muy enojada.

-¿Qué has hecho Light Yagami?- dijo con voz ronca.

-No sé de qué me hablas.-

-No seas estúpido. Hablo de lo que le hiciste a Misa.- había insultado al dios del nuevo mundo.

-Yo no hice nada y no soy ningún estúpido.- dijo un poco indignado.

-Claro que lo eres. Acabas de abrir nuevamente las cicatrices de Misa.-

-¿Qué cicatrices?- pregunto preocupado y a la ves triste. El si le había hecho daño a Misa y quería saber la razón.

-Hace mucho tiempo ella regresaba de la escuela y se encontró a sus padres muertos. Había sangre por toda la casa. Trato se buscar justicia pero no la consiguió hasta que apareciste tú. Kira justició al asesino.-

-¿Pero entonces porque menciono la palabra pervertido?-

-Un fan loco por ella intento matarla pero un shinigami sacrifico su vida por ella escribiendo es su libreta el nombre de ese loco.-

-Ahora entiendo.-

-No puedes entender aun porque no sabes lo más terrorífico. La vida de Misa ha sido desgracia sobre desgracia. Un día volvía del trabajo y un hombre la tomo de la mano y la condujo a un callejón. Allí la amarro y la metió en su coche. Ella estuvo secuestrada por cinco días. Fueron suficientes para que ese desgraciado la torturara. Lo bueno de aquí es que jamás la violo. Fue rescatada por un joven que pasaba y oyó sus gritos. El maniático se suicidó. Misa imploro para que este acontecimiento no se revelara a los medios. Esa es la razón de porque nadie sabe nada.-

-Pobre Misa.- dijo Light. Su corazón sintió que se oprimía. No se había puesto a pensar en todo lo que había vivido la pobre chica.

-Y lamentablemente le sucedió algo mucho peor que aquellos incidentes.-

-¿Qué?-

-Enamorarse de ti.-

-Fue lo mejor que le pudo haber sucedido.- su egocentrismo regreso muy rápido.

-Ahora tienes que ayudar a Misa. Ayúdala o sino yo te matare. Sabes que lo puedo hacer.-

-La ayudare Rem.- fue lo único que dijo Light antes de salir del baño.

Camino por los pasillos del hospital hasta llegar a la habitación de Misa. Abrió lentamente la puerta y la encontró llorando. Por primera vez sentía tristeza. Mis tenía los ojos cerrados pero aun así estaba llorando y hablando.

-Misa.- susurro Light.

-Déjame en paz.-

Light se sorprendió. Jamás le había hablado así.

-Misa perdóname.-

-No.- dijo en un chillido.

-¿Por qué no?- pregunto enojado.

-Porque no paraste. No estaba lista y a ti no te importo. Te odio. Jamás te perdonare. Mataste a mis padres.-

-¿Qué dijiste?-

-Light no está consiente. Desde hace un rato me está diciendo lo mismo que a ti.- dijo L quien estaba sentado en un sillón.

-Ryuzaki no me había percatado de tu presencia.-

-Misa ha dicho lo mismo una y otra vez.-

-¿Ya sabes la causa?- dijo sabiéndolo Light ya.

-Sí. Parece que mataron a sus padres, sufrió intento de asesinato y fue secuestrada.-

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso?- tengo contactos. Además llevo el registro de mis sospechosos.

-Aun con esto sospechas de ella.- le reclamo

-En esta y otras situaciones. Ahora lo que debemos hacer es que reaccione adecuadamente.-

-Si Ryuzaki.-

-Misa aquí esta Light, el amor de tu vida.-

-¿Light?- comenzaba a reaccionar.

-Sí, Light. Nada regresara del pasado.-

-Light no es a quien amo.-

Esto sorprendió a los dos hombres. Después de decir esto cayó en un profundo sueño.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? La paciente aun no puede recibir visitas.- dijo una enfermera.

-Ya nos vamos.- dijo Light

Esperaron alrededor de una hora hasta que el doctor les dio instrucciones de pasar.

-Misa.- dijo Light un poco entusiasmado.

-Light, amor.- dijo abrazándolo fuerte.

-Misa todas las cosas que dijiste las recuerdas.-

-No Light. Perdóname.-

-Si Misa.-

-Podemos ir ya a casa.-

El doctor asintió con la cabeza.

-Prepárate Misa. En un rato vuelvo por ti.- dijo Light.

Salieron de la habitación. L pensaba que quería decir Misa con lo de que no amaba a Light. Esto le daba un 1% de esperanza en su corazón. Aun así odiaba a Light por haberla hecho sufrir con sus ridiculeces. Light, en cambio, pensaba en ese nuevo sentimiento que había nacido en él. Rápidamente lo olvido al recordar que él era un dios y no se podía rebajar al nivel de una humana estúpida. Misa trataría de controlar sus traumas. Ella quería vivir feliz. No quería regresar al pasado. Pero aunque ella no le deseara L y Light ya habían descubierto el pasado.

 **Un capitulo un poco aburrido. Bueno, tal vez. A mí me gusto. ¿Qué habrá querido decir Misa? Sé que estaba inconsciente pero tal vez dijo una verdad que siente muy en el interior. No se pierdan el próximo capítulo. Estará muy emocionante. Besos a todos y adiós.**

 **Atte. Yolo**


	12. Dos besos y dos sabores diferentes

**Aquí les traigo un grandioso capítulo. Espero que les agrade. A mí me causo muchas mariposas en mi estómago. Fue tan lindo. Sin más comencemos.**

Capítulo 12: Dos besos y dos sabores diferentes

Light ya había regresado con Misa al cuartel general. Todos los recibieron con grandes abrazos y aplausos.

-Que bueno que ya está aquí señorita Misa.- dijo Watari con amabilidad.

-Gracias Watari.- respondió ella con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Misa debes descansar. De seguro estas muy agotada.- le dijo Light tomándola del brazo.

-Si Light. Adiós a todos y gracias por preocuparse por mí.-

-De nada Misa.- contesto L. el observaba con furia como iba tomándola del brazo el desgraciado de Light.

-Sera mejor que nos pongamos a trabajar. Hemos descuidado la investigación un poco.- ordeno L a todos.

Mientras tanto Misa y Light llegaron al departamento.

-¿Te sientes mejor?- pregunto Light.

-Si.- mintió Misa. Ella aún se sentía devastada por dentro. Sus miedos regresaban a ella.

-Tengo que irme. Regresare más al rato.-

-Light ¿me podrías dar un beso?- dijo Misa con mucha inocencia. Ella solo quería sentir los labios de su amado.

-Ahora no Misa.-

-Por favor.- imploro Misa

-Esta bien.- Light acerco sus labios con los de la modelo y sus lenguas se cruzaron. El apretó el cuerpo de Misa apegándolo más a él. Comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo con sus manos. Ella se separó del castaño rápidamente.

-Gracias Light.-

El solo se fue un poco enojado ya que no lo había dejado disfrutar de esa sensación. Ya una vez abajo L comenzó a cuestionarlo. -¿Light en verdad tu amas a Misa?

-Eso no te importa Ryuzaki.-

-¿Le eres infiel a Misa?

-¿Porque cambias de una pregunta a otra?- dijo bastante serio.

-Estas evadiendo mi pregunta con otra pregunta.-

-No le soy infiel.-

-Claro que si le eres infiel.-

-¿Por qué dices eso?-

-Por que antier dijiste que ibas a una cena con tu familia. No regresaste a dormir. Tu padre me dijo que solo te quedaste dos horas. Las trece horas restantes ¿Dónde estuviste?-

-Como ya te dije, eso no te importa.-

-Esto solo aumenta mis probabilidades de que tú eres Kira.-

-Tuve una cita con una amiga a la que ya no había visto.-

-Eso lo sé. Lo que no entiendo es porque la besaste.-

-Ryuzaki deja de espiar mi vida.-

-Tú eres mi sospechoso.-

-Era una ex novia. La tuve que dejar por la culpa de Misa. Yo no amo a Misa. Esto solo lo hago por la investigación.-

-Te contradices. Apenas ayer ibas a tener relaciones con ella y hoy dices no amarla. ¿Qué clase de engendro eres?-

-Cuida tus palabras Ryuzaki.- le grito Light en su cara.

-Cuando termine la investigación podrás salir con la chica que se te plazca. Por ahora es imposible. ¿Entendido?-

-Si Ryuzaki.- dijo muy enojado. Nadie le diría que hacer y qué no hacer con su vida. Odiaba a L. lo odiaba de verdad.

-Ahora vuelvo. Iré a ver a Watari.-

L camino por el largo pasillo. De pronto puedo observar, al subir las escaleras, a una rubia que lloraba contra la pared.

-¿Qué sucede Misa?-

-Nada Ryuzaki.- dijo limpiándose las lágrimas.

-Misa debes entender que tienes que enfrentar tu pasado.-

-No puedo Ryuzaki.-

-Nuestros padres están muertos pero debemos superarnos.-

-Eso lo se.-

-Entonces ¿Ya no estas triste?-

-Aún sigo triste Ryuzaki. Nada podrá cambiar lo que paso. Quisiera alegrarme un poco al menos.-

-Yo tengo una fórmula para que ya no estés triste.- dijo esto e inmediatamente chocó sus labios con los de la rubia. Era un beso tierno. Ryuzaki entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella. La arrincono más a la pared. Pego su cuerpo más con el de ella. Sentía que era la sensación más exquisita. Misa cerro sus ojos profundizando el beso. L abrazo la diminuta cintura de la chica.

-¿Por qué volviste a hacer eso?- cuestiono muy enojada separándose rápidamente de él.

-Ya te dije que no me gusta verte triste.-

-Tampoco me quería enojar, solo quería sentir algo de alegría.-

-Al menos ya no estas triste Misa.- dijo L marchándose.

Ella se dirigió al departamento muy enojada. Se sentó en la cama a pensar lo que había ocurrido.

-"El beso de Light fue lleno de pasión. Me hizo sentir una corriente eléctrica que pasaba por todo mi cuerpo. En cambio el beso de Ryuzaki, fue tierno, me hizo sentir ¿ENAMORADA? Eso no puede ser. Yo amo a Light y le seré fiel. Crearemos un nuevo mundo juntos. Solo estoy confundida."- pensó tocándose los labios.

 **Que hermoso. Me emocione mucho. Light engaña a Misa. ¿No sospechan con quién? Próximamente aparecerá en alguno de los siguientes capítulos. Yo quiero que L me bese XD. Gracias a todos. Espero que haya sido de su agrado. Besos y adiós.**

 **Atte. Yvonne**


	13. Corazón puro

**Hola de nuevo. Espero que hayan tenido un bonito fin de semana. Ya pronto son las vacaciones. Este capítulo es tan lindo y lleno de humor. A mí me mato de la risa (metafóricamente). Sin más comencemos.**

Capítulo 13: Corazón puro

A la mañana siguiente Light bajo muy temprano al cuartel general y pregunto -¿No han visto a Misa?-

-No Light.- contesto Aizawa.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas Light?- le pregunto Matsuda un poco confundido.

-Es que desperté y no la encontré a mi lado.-

-Creo que ya te dejo.- dijo nuevamente Matsuda y comenzó a reír.

-Matsuda déjate de comentarios idiotas.-

-¿A dónde crees que pudo ir?- pregunto L mientas comía un pastel de chocolate.

-La verdad no sé.-

-¿Crees que haya ido a trabajar?-

-No lo creo. Misa siempre me cuenta sobre su trabajo y no menciono algún compromiso.-

-Entonces no tengo ninguna idea de donde podría estar.-

-¿Por qué no le preguntas a Watari?- le pregunto Light a L.

-El tampoco está.-

-¿Crees que haya llevado a Misa a algún lugar?-

-Tal vez. Lo voy a llamar.- pero Watari jamás contesto su teléfono.

-Ha de estar ocupado en algún asunto.-

-Insiste Ryuzaki.-

-No voy a molestar a Watari por tontas peticiones tuyas. Ahora será mejor que nos pongamos a trabajar.-

-Si.- fue lo único que dijo Light. Le estaba comenzando a fastidiar las órdenes de L.

-Oye Light ¿Estás seguro que no te abandono para ir a los brazos de otro hombre?- pregunto Matsuda sonriendo maliciosamente.

-¡Matsuda!- reprendió el jefe Yagami.

-Perdón jefe.-

-Matsuda, Misa jamás me dejara por otro hombre porque simplemente está muy enamorada de mí.-

-Ese amor del que tanto hablas se podría acabar algún día Light.- dijo Matsuda mucha más serio.

-¿Qué te sucede hoy Matsuda? ¿Por qué dices tantas tonterías?-

Matsuda mejor se calló. No quería pelear con Light.

L comenzó a acercarse a Light lentamente y le dijo al oído –Así que se llama Takada. Era la chica de la universidad. Y lo peor es que ella sabe que tú eres novio de Misa y aun así acepto esa bajeza. Pensé que era una chica lista.-

Los ojos de Light se pusieron en blanco. ¿Cómo era posible que averiguara cosas tan rápidamente?

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia Ryuzaki.-

-Esa chica piensa que es muy inteligente pero le falta cerebro.-

-Ella era mi novia primero. La entrometida aquí es la estúpida de Misa.-

-¿Habrá algún día en la que no la llames estúpida?- pregunto L con todo el cinismo del mundo.

-Mejor pongámonos a trabajar. Tú mismo lo dijiste ¿no?-

-Tienes razón Light.- L regreso a su computadora y todo volvió a la normalidad.

Pasaron varias horas cuando de pronto escucharon que la puerta principal se abril de golpe. Era Misa. Pero no estaba vestida de costumbre. Tenía un short y una playera holgada gris. Atrás de ella estaba Watari llevando varias cajas.

-Así que fue de compras.- dijo Light

-Y se llevó a Watari para sus propios fines.- dijo Matsuda

-Misa se fue directo al departamento sin saludar a nadie. Watari se quedó en el cuarto principal junto con los demás colocando los regalos en el suelo.

-¿En dónde estuvieron Watari?-

-La señorita Misa me pidió que la llevara al banco a recoger un dinero. Después de ahí fuimos a varias juguetería. Y por último estuvimos visitando muchos orfanatos.- dijo esto último sonriendo.

-¿Orfanatos?- pregunto Light consternado.

-La señorita Misa dono los juguetes a los niños de los orfanatos. También dio algún dinero. Todas están cajas llevan cartas escritas por ellos agradeciéndole.-

-¿Misa hizo todo eso?- pregunto Light con sorpresa.

-Si joven Yagami.-

L sin pensarlos dos veces subió al departamento. Toco la puerta y Misa salió a recibirlo con un gran abrazo y beso en la mejilla.

-¡Lo hice Ryuzaki! Supere mi pasado.-

-¿Eh?-

-Tú y yo fuimos huérfanos. Me dio mucha triste anoche al pensar que hay muchos niños en nuestra misma situación y no tiene una mano que los apoye. Por eso yo los voy ayudar. Además me hace sentir muy bien. Antes pensaba que los niños eran unos mocosos llorones pero hoy me di cuenta que son lo más maravilloso del mundo.- toco su estómago. –Desearía tener uno.-

Las mejillas de Ryuzaki se tornaron rojas. No creía posible que Misa hiciera esas revelaciones ante él.

-¿Quieres tener un bebe?-

-Si pero no ahorita sino más adelante. Imagínate, un hijo mío y de Light. Sería lo más maravilloso del mundo.-

-Un mini Kira.-

-¡Ryuzaki! Light no es Kira.- muy en el fondo Misa sabía que sí lo era. Rem era quien mataba criminales por ellos.

-No te enojes Misa.-

-Seguiré ayudando a todos los que pueda. No me daré por vencida.- sonrió.

-Oye, ahora si mañana Watari comenzara a darte clases.-

-Si Ryuzaki. Muchas gracias.-

-Misa.-

-Si Ryuzaki.-

-¿Tú amas mucho a Light?-

-Más que a mi vida.-

-¿Y si te hiciera algo que te dañara lo seguirías amando?-

-Lo seguiría mando.-

-Me tengo que ir. Mañana nos vemos.-

-Adiós Ryuzaki.-

L salió del departamento. Pensaba confesarle el engaño de Light pero sabía que con eso solo conseguiría el dolor de Misa. Era mejor quedarse callado. Ella tenía un corazón tan puro que no debía ser corrompido por la maldad de Light. Lo que L no sabía era que ya había sido corrompido por Light desde que lo conoció. Desde que brindo su vida a Kira había perdido su corazón puro.

 **Espero que les haya gustado. Me morí de la risa con la parte del mini Kira. Ese Matsuda con sus comentarios. Me hace morir nuevamente de la risa. Como menciones anteriormente, ya casi son las vacaciones. Espero que se la pasen muy bonito con su familia y amigos. Tratare de no dejar de actualizar durante este periodo. Quiero que se diviertan con mis historias y suspiren de amor al igual que yo. Me gustaría que en verdad L existiera. No dejen de seguir este proyecto. Espero que crezca mucho más. Dejen sus comentarios. Opinen que fue lo que más les gusto y lo que casi no. Ustedes hacen esto posible. Besos a todos y adiós.**

 **Atte. Yvonne**


	14. Clases de cocina

**Otro nuevo capítulo. Este será muy gracioso. Nos dedicaremos a la cocina. Misa le dará unos dolores de cabeza a Watari. Además se revelaran un secreto muy profundo y vergonzoso de Ryuzaki. Sin más comencemos.**

Capítulo 14: Clases de cocina

Misa se levantó muy temprano. Tenía unas ansias enormes de aprender a cocinar.

-Watari ya llegue.- dijo Misa entrando a la cocina con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-Buenos días señorita. Hoy vamos a comenzar con algo fácil ¡Un huevo frito!- exclamo el anciano con una sonrisa.

-Que bien. ¿Y Ryuzaki donde esta?- preguntó con curiosidad.

-En la sala de controles. Le prepare suficientes dulces para todo el día.- volvió a sonreír.

-Oye Watari, gracias por acompañarme ayer.-

-No hay de que señorita.-

Misa se dio cuenta que era la primera vez que hablaba largamente con Watari.

-Lo primero que tenemos que hacer es partir el huevo en dos.- dijo Watari haciendo la acción.

Misa trato de imitarlo pero en cambio rompió todo.

-Upss, creo que se rompió.- dijo colocando sus manos en sus mejillas.

-Vuelva a intentarlo.

35 huevos después…

-No puedo Watari.- dijo a punto de romper en llanto.

-No se preocupe. Inténtelo una vez más.-

Esta vez cuando Misa lo rompió solo fue a la mitad.

-¡Lo hice! ¡Lo hice! ¡Lo hice!- gritaba llena de emoción.

Los miembros del cuartel general oyeron los gritos y dijeron con caras de confusión -¿Qué le pasara a Misa?-

L sonreía para sus adentros. Le complacía ver que Misa estaba aprendiendo.

-Misa es tan escandalosa.- bufo Light con cara de fastidio.

-Lo segundo que tenemos que hacer es verter el huevo en un sartén y esperar a que se cocine.-

-Si.- dijo emocionada

Misa hizo lo que Watari le indico pero se le quemo.

-Soy una estúpida.- dijo llorando.

-Vuélvalo hacer. Nunca hay que darse por vencido.-

15 intentos después…

-Al fin lo hice Watari.- dijo enseñándole el huevo ya hecho.

-Mmmmm… sabe muy bien. Para ser tu primera vez te salió perfecto.- dijo Watari comiendo.

-Gracias.- sonrió. Sus mejillas se ruborizaron. –Iré a que Light pruebe esto.-

Misa corrió con el plato en sus manos.

-Light prueba esto.- dijo con respiración entrecortada.

-Ahora no Misa.- contesto sin dirigirle siquiera una mirada.

-Por favor Light. Lo hice yo.- seguía rogando.

-Misa entiende que ahora no.-

-Por favor Light.-

-¡No!- grito levantándose de su silla y aventando el plato contra la pared.

Misa inmediatamente comenzó a llorar. Se llevó sus manos a la cara y subió a su departamento. Lo único que quería era desahogarse.

-Light.- susurro L.

-¿Qué?- volteo a verlo. De pronto sintió algo en su cara. L le había aventado un plato de pastel. Toda su cara estaba llena de merengue.

-¡Ryuzaki maldito!- le grito Light eufórico.

-Light será mejor que te tomes un descanso. El trabajo te está afectando el cerebro. Tal vez por eso lastimaste los sentimientos de Misa.-

-No voy a perder tiempo Ryuzaki con las tonterías de esa rubia.-

-Entonces trabaja.- fue lo único que dijo L.

Light comenzaba a odiar a L más de lo que ya lo había odiado.

Watari al darse cuenta de la discusión subió a ver a Misa. Toco la puerta y solo se escuchó un –Adelante-

-Señorita, no llore.- dijo acercándose a Misa.

-¿Cómo no quieres que llore Watari? Light no me quiere. Siempre lo hago de enojar. Soy la pero persona en este mundo.- lloraba con cada palabra que decía.

-Usted no es una mala persona. Al contrario, creo que es la joven más linda que pueda existir.-

-Eso no es cierto Watari.-

-Ya no llore o le saldrán ojeras como al joven Ryuzaki.-

-¿Ehh?- exclamó con confusión.

-El joven Ryuzaki siempre lloraba cuando era pequeño. Por eso se le hicieron esas ojeras tan grandes.- mentía Ryuzaki para calmar a Misa.

-Yo pensaba que le salían porque no dormía.-

-En parte también por eso.-

-¿Y por qué lloraba Ryuzaki?-

-Porque no se quería bañar.-

-Jajajaja no me lo imagino llorando.- dijo Misa mucho más calmada.

-Afortunadamente ya no lo hace.-

-¿Tú quieres a Ryuzaki como si fuera tu hijo?- pregunto Misa intrigada.

-Aquí entre nosotros si quiero a Ryuzaki como si fuera mi hijo. He convivido mucho tiempo con él. Aun me llegan tantos recuerdos a mi cabeza de aquellos tiempos. Daria mi vida por él.- dijo nostálgico.

Sin previo aviso Misa lo abrazo.

-Gracias Watari por hacerme sentir mejor.-

Watari se retiró de la habitación. Camino algunos segundos y de pronto se encontró a L.

-¿Cómo hiciste que se calmara?- pregunto confuso.

-Diciéndole que si lloraba le saldrían ojera como a ti.-

-Eso es imposible. Yo tengo ojeras porque no duermo. –

-Pero si llorabas de pequeño cuando no te querías bañar.-

-¿Se lo dijiste?- pregunto sorprendido.

-Si.-

-¡Watari!- reprocho el joven.

-Vamos Ryuzaki. No tiene nada de malo.-

El anciano se retiró dejando solo a L.

-"Ahora Misa me hará burla"- fue lo único que pensó.

Por lo mientas Watari iba desempolvando sus recetas por que le enseñaría más a Misa.

 **Subí este capítulo hoy porque para mí mala suerte tal vez mañana no pueda publicar. Esta idea del baño me comenzó al leer un FanFiction de Kandrak que bala acerca de Watari y L. Además vi imágenes de Watari bañando a L. Es tan Kawaii. Ese Light siempre hace sufrir a Misa. Lo odio. Pero pronto el sufrirá jajajajaja. Por fin Misa aprendió a cocina r un huevo. Watari le seguirá enseñando. Espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado. A todos los que siguen esta historia no se olviden de dejar sus comentarios. A la idea del baño se la debo a Kandrak como dije anteriormente. Gracias a todos y adiós. Muchos besos.**

 **Atte. Yvonne**


	15. Un dulce postre

**Este capítulo será un poco corto pero espero que lo disfruten. Sin más comencemos.**

Capítulo 15: Un dulce postre.

Había pasado un mes desde que Watari comenzó sus clases de cocina. Misa ya había aprendido varias cosas. Todo eso lo demostraría en una cena especial con Light. Comenzó a preparar varias sopas que sabían que eran del agrado de este. Luego hizo una ensalada que acompañaría al plato principal. Una rica agua de sabor no podía faltar para su amado. Misa jamás pensó que llagaría el momento en el que supiera cocinar. Bajo a la sala de controles y dijo en voz alta –Light no se te olvide que hoy tenemos una cita.-

-Ya lo mencionaste como cincuenta veces. Es imposible que se me olvide.- dijo bastante irritado.

Misa simplemente se fue a arreglar. Eligio un vestido negro que le entallaba a la perfección. Pinto sus labios de rojo y dejo su pelo suelto. Entonces espero a que Light llegara. Los minutos pasaban lentamente. Como caracoles arrastrándose. De pronto escucho que la puerta del departamento se abrió y vio que Light ya había llegado.

-¿Vamos a salir a cenar a un restaurante?- preguntó fastidiado.

-No, vamos a cenar aquí.- dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Aquí?- pregunto extrañado.

-¿No confías en mi Light?- pregunto algo confusa. Pensaba que su Light la apoyaría.

-La verdad no.- eso le dolió a Misa. Aun así le demostraría que era una excelente cocinera.

-Siéntate.- dijo mientras lo sujetaba de la mano y hacia que se sentara en la mesa.

-Está bien.-

Comenzó trayendo varios platos con sopa. Al principio Light los probo con desconfianza pero luego exclamo –Esta delicioso Misa ¿Dónde aprendiste a cocinar?-

-Watari me enseño. Eso es lo que hacía todos los días después de venir de los orfanatos.- dijo suspirando.

Light siguió comiendo hasta casi reventar. Misa se sorprendió un poco ya que no sabía que Light era goloso. Además no se había percatado de que ella no había comido nada. Todo se lo estaba dando a su preciado y egoísta Light.

-De pronto sonó una pequeña campana. –Ya está listo.- fue lo único que exclamo la rubia al oír esto.

Fue a la cocina y del horno saco un pastel de fresa. Se veía exquisito.

-Ahora ya sigue el postre.- dijo Light hambriento.

-Lo siento mi amor pero este pastel no es para ti.- dijo sonriendo.

-¿Entonces para quién es?- pregunto algo enojado.

-Para Ryuzaki.-

-A él no tienes por qué hacerle un pastel. No es nada tuyo.- dijo. Sin percatarse ninguno de los dos él se había puesto celoso.

-Él fue el que me ayudo a saber cocinar. Además a Watari ya le hice una comida especial y se la di esta mañana. ¿Por qué a Ryuzaki no le puedo agradecer algo también?- pregunto desafiante

-Porque él no es tu novio.- contesto enojado.

-Pero es mi amigo Light.- contesto aún más desafiante.

Salió por la puerta sin tomarle más atención a Light y toco la puerta del cuarto de Ryuzaki. –Adelante.- fue lo único que se oyó.

-Ryuzaki, te he traído este pastel en forma de agradecimiento por brindarme tu apoyo.- dijo sonriendo enseñando el pastel.

-Los de fresa son mis favoritos. Gracias Misa.- dijo con una sonrisa poco visible.

De pronto Misa abrazo a L. Sus mejillas se tornaron rojas. Sintió el extraño choques de sus emociones. Rápidamente se apartó de él.

-Ya me voy Ryuzaki. Adiós.- dijo y salió del cuarto corriendo.

-Misa, te amo.- fue lo último que dijo antes de comenzar a comer.

 **Me encanto. Perdonen si no he subido frecuentemente pero allá donde vivo caen truenos y hacen que apague la computadora. Además no me gustan los truenos porque hace unos meses perdí a un tío muy querido a causa de ello. Espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado. Gracias a las nuevas personas que me siguen. Besos a todos y adiós.**

 **Atte. Yvonne**


	16. Nuevo sentimiento

**Este capítulo será muy intenso. Las cosas se pondrán verdaderamente interesantes. Por fin Light sufrirá. Misa despertó de esa burbuja en la que vivía. Sin más comencemos.**

Capítulo 16: Nuevo sentimiento

Misa no ha dejado de pensar en ese nuevo sentimiento que ha nacido en su corazón. Se siente confundida. Jamás había experimentado algo así, ni siquiera por Light. Su cabeza está hecha un lio. Camina por los pasillos del cuartel hasta que se encuentra a Matsuda.

-Hola Misa-Misa ¿Cómo ha estado tu día?- pregunta con gran entusiasmo.

-No muy bien.- responde con una gran tristeza. Sin previo aviso se lanza a sus brazos para recibir consuelo. Matsuda se queda anonado al ver esta inusual reacción en Misa.

-¿Qué sucede?- acaricia sus cabellos dorados.

-Estoy realmente confundida. Te digo esto a ti porque te veo como a un hermano.- esto último conmovió al detective.

-Yo también te veo como a una hermanita.- sonrió y siguió acariciando la cabellera de esta. –Ahora dime ¿Qué te sucede?-

-He tenido varias dudas sobre Light. Ya no siento el mismo cariño que le tenía antes. Ni siquiera sé porque me enamore de él. No tenemos nada en común. Yo soy solo una carga. Cada vez que el habla me fastidia. Me irrita. Ya no es como antes. Todo ha cambiado.- decía con lágrimas.

-Misa, creo que ya no lo amas.-

-Eso ya lo sabía.- dijo en un sollozo muy doloroso.

-¿Entonces por qué lloras?- pregunto confundido. No tenía lógica lo que decía la modelo.

-Porque me he enamorado de alguien más.- dijo apegándose más al cuerpo del detective.

Esto sorprendió a Matsuda. Jamás se hubiera imaginado que Misa amara a otro hombre.

-¿Estas enamorada de otro hombre?-

-Si Matsuda. Lo amo con todo mi corazón pero no me había querido dar cuenta por la obsesión que tenía con Light.-

-¿Y por qué simplemente no dejas a Light para irte con el verdadero amor?-

-Porque estoy atada a él. Además no sé si ese hombre me ame.-

-¿No te lo ha demostrado?-

-No sé si sus muestras de cariño sean correctas de ser llamadas amor. Qué tal si solo soy una amiga para él.-

-Debes intentarlo Misa. Te podrías arrepentir de nunca habérselo dicho.-

-No lo sé. Todo es tan confuso para mí. Odio estar en esta situación.- dijo esto y miro la hora. –Debo irme. Light llegara pronto y tengo que preparar la comida. Adiós y gracias.-

Misa se fue. –"¿A quién amara Misa? Supongo que debe ser un chico muy guapo para que ella se fijara en él. O tal vez se enamoró por su buen corazón. Él se debe sentir muy afortunado."- pensaba Matsuda.

Misa se encontraba en el departamento cuando entro Light.

-Misa por favor sirve la cena.- dijo mientras se quitaba la corbata.

-¿Cómo te fue?- pregunto con una risa fingida.

-Aún no hemos encontrado rastros de Kira. Pero juro que lo encontrare y lo llevare a la cárcel.- Light sí que era un buen farsante.

-"Cuanta hipocresía"- pensó Misa.

-¿Podríamos salir mañana a una cita?-

-Misa no empieces. Estoy muy cansado para pensar en tonterías como esa.- dijo sin verla a los ojos.

-Entiendo.- dijo alejándose de él. Entonces se detuvo a pensar ¿A poco todo su maldita vida tendría que soportarlo hasta que un día la matara? Pues ella no estaba dispuesta a que eso sucediera. Junto sus puños y la ira comenzó a crecer. Dio la media vuelta y se colocó atrás de él.

-Misa me molesta mucho que me estés esperando.- dijo pero no recibió respuesta. Volteo y miro a Misa que estaba llorando. -¿Misa?-

-Ya no lo soporto Light. Has acabado con todo el amor que sentía por ti. Tú mismo lo has matado.- dijo alzando la voz cada vez más.

-¿Qué estupideces estas diciendo? ¿Estas teniendo otro ataque?- pregunto lleno de furia.

-¡No son estupideces Light, es la verdad, la maldita verdad! Ya no te soporto. Siempre tu egoísmo está presente. Tus arranques. No estoy dispuesta a seguir aguantando esto.- dijo golpeada mente.

-Tú no puedes dejarme Misa. Se te olvida que me perteneces.- dijo desafiante.

-No Light. Te equivocas, yo no te pertenezco.- dijo limpiándose las lágrimas.

-Tú corazón me va a pertenecer siempre. De eso estoy seguro.- dijo en un tono burlón.

-Te vuelves a equivocar. Mi corazón le pertenece a otra persona que si merece mi amor.- cuando Light oyó estas palabras puso sus ojos en blanco. La tomo de la muñeca bruscamente.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Tú no te puedes enamorar de otra persona.- dijo eufórico y celoso.

-Si puedo Light. Amo a esa persona con todo mi corazón. La amo como jamás te puede amar a ti. Lo tuyo fue solamente una maldita obsesión.- dijo llorando.

Light poco a poco soltó su muñeca. Ella rápidamente se separó de él. No entendía aun por completo las palabras de Misa. Muy en el fondo le dolían.

-Este es el adiós Light Yagami.- dijo antes de salir corriendo del departamento.

Light se sentó en el sofá. Reflexionaba las palabras de Misa una y otra vez. ¿Cómo era posible que lo hubiera dejado de amar? ¿Quién había sido el maldito que le había robado el amor de Misa?

Mientras tanto Misa ya había salido del edifico a llorar. Se había sentado en la banca de un parque cuando de pronto escucho la voz de Rem -¿Todo fue por Ryuzaki?-

-Rem eso no es cierto.- dijo angustiada.

-Misa, yo sé que tú amas a Ryuzaki desde el primer beso. Fue la primera vez que te vi tan feliz. No puedes negar ese hecho. Tú lo amas más que a tu vida.- dijo pausadamente.

-Es cierto Rem. Todo lo que dices es cierto. Lo amo como jamás imagine amar a nadie. Daría mi vida por él. Pero no sé si el siente lo mismo por mí.-

-Creo que cuando te dio el beso te demostró mucho ¿no?-

-La verdad no se.-

-¡Misa!- una voz gritaba su nombre. Por un momento pensó que era Light pero cuando esa persona se acercó más se dio cuenta que era Ryuzaki.

-Vi todo la pelea. No te puedes quedar aquí en el parque.- dijo mientas la sujetaba de los brazos para poder levantarse.

-¿Entonces dónde? No tengo a donde ir. No quiero ver a Light.- dijo llorando en el pecho de L.

-Te llevaría a un hotel pero…- fue interrumpido cuando la rubia le grito pervertido. –Pero ya es muy tarde. No tengo un cuarto preparado y Watari debe estar muy cansado. La mejor opción es que duermas esta noche conmigo.-

-¿Estás dispuesto a eso?- pregunto sorprendida.

-Mientras no me mates diría que si.-

Las mejillas de Misa se ruborizaron. Dormiría con el chico al que amaba. Los dos se fueron al edifico. Entraron al cuarto de L y este le dijo –Dúchate. Yo dormiré en el suelo.-

Misa obedeció todo lo que le dijo. Luego se acostó en la cama de Ryuzaki. Entonces se dio cuenta de que él estaba sentado frente a su laptop.

-¿No vas a dormir?- pregunto triste.

-No. Estoy investigando así que no puedo darme el lujo de dormir.-

-Esta bien. Buenas noches.- dijo derramando una lagrima. Esto solo era prueba de que no la amaba.

Pasaron alrededor de dos horas cuando Ryuzaki se apartó de la laptop y se acercó a Misa. Observo como dormía. Acerco sus labios a los de esta y le dio un tierno beso.

-Buenas noches mi amor.- dijo mientas se apartaba de ella y volvía a investigar en su laptop.

 **Este es el capítulo que más me ha emocionado hasta ahora. El sufrimiento de Light está por comenzar. Por fin descubrimos el verdadero amor de Misa. Espero que ella y L estén pronto juntos. También me agrado la actitud de Matsuda ya que la ve como a una hermanita a la que cuidar. Gracias a Kandrak, Masha Rue, Suki, Guest, DeathAlex5978, LadyButterCup22. Todos ustedes han hecho esto posible. Espero que no dejen de leer ni de comentar. Sus comentarios me animan a seguir adelante. Espero que hasta aquí todo les haya agradado. Besos a todos y adiós.**

 **Atte. Yvonne Yolotzin**


	17. Cambiando de vida

**Hola a todos de nuevo. Después del intenso capítulo de ayer hoy les traigo uno un poco más relajado. Espero que lo disfruten. Sin más comencemos.**

Capítulo 17: Cambiando de vida

Misa despertó muy temprano. Se sorprendió al ver a Ryuzaki trabajando.

-¿No has dormido?- pregunto preocupada.

-No, estaba investigando.-

-Creo que deberías de dormir.-

-No hace falta.-

Ella solo bajo la mirada. Sabía que un amor con Ryuzaki sería imposible. En primer lugar porque era su sospechosa. En segundo lugar porque él no amaba a nadie.

-¿Ryuzaki quieres desayunar?- preguntó emocionada.

-La verdad solo quiero un pastel.-

-Yo te lo hago.- Ryuzaki sonrió cuando acabo de decir esto.

-¡Pervertido! Yo me refería al pastel.-

-Debes especificar Amane o me puedo confundir.-

-Tu jamás cambiaras.- dijo suspirando pero con una sonrisa.

-En cambio tu si cambiaste mucho.-

-¿Ehh?- exclamo sorprendida. No sabía a lo que se refería.

-Antes eras una chica que solo se preocupaba por la moda y Light. Eras egoísta y caprichosa. Pero ahora eres bondadosa y gentil. Te gusta aprender cosas nuevas. Ayudas a los demás. Tu personalidad es hermosa al igual que tu físico.-

Misa se ruborizó con esto.

-¿Te puedo preguntar algo?- dijo Ryuzaki serio.

-Si.-

-¿Quién fue la persona por la que dejaste a Light?-

-Fue por... por... pues por una persona Ryuzaki.- dijo riendo.

-Qué raro nombre.- dijo con tono sarcástico.

-¿Para qué quieres saber?-

-Para tener mis registros.-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Eres mi sospechosa y debo tener al tanto toda tu vida.-

-Pervertido.-

-Deja de decirme pervertido Misa.- dijo bastante serio.

-Te lo dejare de decir cuando tu dejes de serlo.- dijo sonriendo.

-Yo no soy ningún pervertido.-

-Claro que lo eres.-

-Me estas provocando Misa.- dijo mientras la tomaba del brazo y la acercaba a su rostro. Misa se tensó. Podía respirar el mismo aire de L. sus labios estaban tan cerca. Tenía ganas de besarlos.

De pronto entro Watari a la habitación y se sorprendió al verlos tan juntos.

-Joven Ryuzaki ya está listo el departamento que me pidió. Tiene todo lo que la señorita Misa pueda necesitar.- dijo Watari sonriendo. Él era un viejito simpático que le caía bien a todos.

-Gracias Watari.- dijo Ryuzaki. Watari se retiró de la habitación.

-Misa ya está listo tu nuevo departamento. Te advierto que ahí también hay cámaras.-

-¿También en el baño?- dijo temerosa.

-No, en el baño no hay. Te respetare tu intimidad.- dijo Ryuzaki mordiendo su dedo.

-Pensé que volverías a acompañarme mientras me baño.- dijo mordiendo su labio inferior.

-¿Lo deseas?- pregunto mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

-Por supuesto que no. Solo decía por curiosidad.- dijo mientras su cara se ponía roja.

-Te has puesto muy roja Amane.- dijo sonriendo.

-Es que hace calor aquí.- dijo queriendo ocultar sus mentiras.

-Yo lo siento fresco. Hay una temperatura normal aquí.-

-Tengo que salir a tomar aire fresco.- dijo mientras abría una ventana.

-Oye con respecto a Light. ¿Crees que puedas convivir con él? Ten en cuenta de que se verán al menos unas ocho veces por día.-

-La verdad ni me importa Light.- dijo mientras cerraba la ventana.

-Entonces te importa tu otro chico.-

-Ryuzaki, esas son cosas que no te incumben.- dijo un poco fastidiada.

-Esta bien. Creo que deberías empezar a instalarte en tu otro departamento. Pero tendrás que recoger tus cosas en el otro que compartías con Light.-

-¿Me acompañas? No quiero ir sola. Por favor Ryuzaki.- imploraba.

-Si Misa. Vamos.-

Salieron del cuarto de L y se pararon enfrente de la puerta del departamento de Light. L toco fuertemente hasta que Light salió.

-Light, Misa ha venido a recoger sus cosas. Tú y ella terminaron pero eso no significa que se tenga que ir. Vivirá aquí pero en otro departamento pisos más arriba. Espero que comprendas.- dijo Ryuzaki sin inmutarse ante el enojo del castaño.

-Por mí se puede llevar todas sus porquerías. Justo iba a tirarlas a la basura. Pasen.- dijo con una mirada asesina puesta en Misa. Ella solo tomo del brazo a Ryuzaki.

-No hay necesidad de ser grosero con ella. Misa e desprecio pero la vida sigue.- dijo hiriendo el orgullo de Light.

-Ella no me desprecio. Solo se dio cuenta que no la quería.- dijo burlonamente.

-Y también se dio cuenta que amaba a alguien más.-

-Ryuzaki no vale la pena que peleemos tan temprano. Solo tomen las cosas y váyanse.- dijo.

-Esta bien.-

Ryuzaki ayudo a Misa con varias maletas. Luego de eso se marcharon del departamento dejando solo a Light. Él se acostó en el sillón pero de pronto algo lo perturbo: las risas de Ryuk. Light sabía que se estaba burlando de él y que se aprovechaba de las cámaras ya que sabía que no podía hablar. Pero muy en el fondo le dolía el abandono de Misa.

-"¿Por qué me está sucediendo esto? Yo soy un dios y no puedo permitirme un enamoramiento con una humana estúpida. Pero viéndolo bien ya no es estúpida. Es linda, le gusta cocinar, es bondadosa, inteligente… ¿Pero que estoy diciendo? Ella si es estúpida y eso jamás cambiara. Tengo a Takada que si es inteligente."- pensó Light.

Mientras tanto L le estaba ayudando a Misa a desempacar.

-¿Misa?- pregunto Ryuzaki.

-Si.-

-¿Ellos son tus padres?- pregunto mientras sostenía una foto de una pareja y un bebe en medio de ellos.

-Sí. Esa foto se la tomaron cuando yo estaba recién nacida.- dijo mientras sus hermosos ojos se comenzaban a llenar de lágrimas.

-No llores Misa. Te he dicho que yo también perdí a mis padres.-

-¿Los extrañas?-

-La verdad no sé. Pero ya no llores.-

-¿O me saldrán ojeras como a ti?- dijo sonriendo

-Eso lo invento Watari.- dijo poniendo una cara de enojado.

-Ya lo sé, solo que me gusta verte molesto.-

-Me estas provocando de nuevo Amane.- dijo sonriendo y aventándola contra la cama.

L quedo arriba de Misa. El sujetaba sus brazos. Sus caras estaban tan cerca. L no aguantó más al igual que Misa y fundieron sus labios en un apasionado beso. Misa pasaba sus manos por el cabello de L despeinándole aún más. El sujeto su diminuta cintura. Entrelazaron sus dedos y siguieron con aquel beso. Se separaron a falta de aire.

-¿Qué significo eso?- pregunto Misa con su respiración entrecortada.

-Creo que es muy obvio ¿no?-

-Aun no.- dijo mientras tomaba nuevamente posesión de los labios del detective. El profundizo más aquel beso. A penas lo comenzaban a disfrutar cuando oyeron un ruido en la puerta. Era Light que los observaba atónito.

 **¿Qué pasara? No se pierdan el próximo capítulo. Este estuvo re bueno. La idea la saque cuando me estaba duchando ayer. No sé por qué pero creo que sería un buen comienzo para una pelea a puño sucio jajaja eso me mato de risa DeathAlex5978. Estoy un poco loca así que espero que este capítulo les haya agradado. Gracias todos por dejar sus comentarios y sigan dejando mas ya que eso me inspira. Aparte estoy un poco triste ya que tuve una pelea con la que creía mi mejor amiga. Es horrible cuando descubres que la persona en la que confías es doble cara. Pero así es la vida y a superarse al igual que Misa lo ha hecho. Besos a todos y adiós.**

 **Atte. Yvonne Alias "YOLO"**


	18. La pelea

**Y aquí les traigo el capítulo que varios de ustedes estaban esperando. Va a estar muy emocionante. Agárrense de donde puedan ya que posiblemente se caerán de la emoción. Sin más comencemos.**

Capítulo 18: La pelea

-¿Así que por este engendro me cambiaste?- pregunto verdaderamente enojado mientras entraba a la habitación.

-Cálmate Light.- dijo Ryuzaki.

-¿Cómo quieres que me calme mientras tu estas besando a mi ex novia? Eres un maldito Ryuzaki.- decía mientras apretaba sus dientes por la ira.

-Light, ya cálmate. No tienes derecho a meterte en mi vida. Además no tienes por qué faltarle el derecho a Ryuzaki. Él ha sido bueno conmigo.- dijo mientras se acercaba.

-¿Entonces porque ha sido bueno contigo te vas a revolcar con él?- no debió de decir esto nunca porque Misa inmediatamente le dio una bofetada.

-Cállate Light. No tienes derecho a faltarme el respeto.-

-Claro que lo tengo porque eres mía Misa.-

-Sera mejor que la dejes en paz Light.- dijo Ryuzaki pero al terminar de decir esto fue golpeado por Light en la cara.

-Esto y más te mereces traidor.-

-Eso me dolió.- dijo mientras se sobaba la cara.

-A mí me dolió más tu traición.-

-¿Te atreves a hablar de traición cunado tú has estado engañando a Misa con otra chica?-

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- pregunto Misa.

-Light te engaño con una tal Takada.-

-¿Me engañaste Light? Eres un maldito. ¿Me viste la cara de estúpida y aun así quieres tener derecho en mi vida?- dijo verdaderamente enojada.

-Ella es más inteligente que tú. Cualquiera quisiera estar con ella antes que contigo.- esto hirió a Misa pero más le hirió que Ryuzaki no le dijera nada. De pronto se oyó un golpe seco. Era L que había golpeado a Light por insultar a Misa.

-Nunca la vuelvas a insultar en mi presencia.-

-Eres un maldito.- grito Light antes de lanzarle otro golpe.

-Deténganse los dos. Se están haciendo daño.- decía Misa angustiada al ver tanta sangre en sus rostros. Pero no se detuvieron. Seguían peleándose.

L le daba patadas a Light en la cara mientras se ofendían mutuamente. Light casi perdía la consciencia pero eran más sus ganas de vengarse.

-¡Watari! ¡Matsuda! ¡Alguien ayúdeme!- gritaba Misa.

De pronto llegaron los miembros del cuartel a parar la pelea.

-Por favor joven Ryuzaki deténgase.- decía Watari mientas sujetaba a L.

-Me detendré hasta que ese idiota muera.- decía con rabia.

-Light ya basta.- decían Aizawa y Mogi mientras sujetaban a Light.

-Déjenme acabar con ese traidor.- decía Light.

-Hijo reacciona.- decía el jefe Yagami.

-Papá el acabo con mi honor.-

-Ya basta los dos.- dijo Misa verdaderamente enojada. –Light entiende que yo ya no te amo. Deja de entrometerte en mi vida.-

-Aunque no le desees tú siempre serás mía.- decía con una sonrisa.

-Deja de decir estupideces Light.- dijo Ryuzaki.

-Llévense a Light a curar a su departamento mientas yo curo a Ryuzaki.- ordeno Watari.

Los demás miembros salieron junto con Light. Solo se quedaron Watari, Misa y L.

-Déjamelo a mí Watari. Tú debes estar muy ocupado.- dijo sonriendo.

-Gracias señorita.- dijo y se retiró.

-¿Te duele mucho?- pregunto Misa mientras le limpiaba las heridas.

-Un poco.- dijo serio.

-¿Estás enojado conmigo?-

Ryuzaki no contesto. Solo miraba hacia abajo.

-Yo tengo una fórmula para hacerte sonreír.- dijo mientras se acercaba a sus labios. Se comenzaron a besar tiernamente.

-¿Ahora ya estas feliz?-

-No del todo hasta que me respondas una pregunta.-

-¿Cuál?-

-¿Qué significo yo para ti?-

-Pues… pues… significas mi todo Ryuzaki. Te amo. Perdón por no darme cuenta antes. Perdóname.- iba a comenzar a llorar pero unos labios se posaron en los suyos.

-Yo también te amo.- dijo sonriendo.

-Así que yo fui el causante de que abandonaras a Light. Que curioso.-

Misa abrazo a Ryuzaki. Comenzó a curar sus heridas.

-¿Ryuzaki?-

-Si.-

-¿Ahora somos novios?-

-Yo diría que sí al menos que esto solo sea una trampa para matarme.-

-¿A pesar de que me amas sigues sospechando de mí?-

-Si mi amor. Tu será mi sospechosa hasta que el caso se resuelva.- dijo mientras la miraba con lujuria. –Puedo intentar nuevos métodos para hacerte confesar.-

-Pervertido.-

-¿Y desde cuando me amas?-

Misa solo se ruborizo.

-La verdad no se.- contesto apenada. –Solo fue un sentimiento que nació en mí.-

-Creo que lo mismo pasó conmigo.-

Mientras tanto Light estaba furioso.

-"¿Cómo es posible que Misa me haya abandonado por el adefesio de L? Esto debe ser un terrible pesadilla."- pensaba.

De pronto escucho una voz. Era de Ryuk. –No hables solo escucha. Misa ha estado enamorada de Ryuzaki desde hace mucho tiempo. Eres un humano egoísta y egocentrista. Te has enamorado de ella por eso no puedes permitir que este con otro hombre jajajaja.-

-"¿Enamorado? Yo no puedo cometer esa estupidez. Pero los síntomas que tengo revelan que estoy perdidamente enamorado de ella. Esto no puede estar sucediendo."- seguía pensando.

 **Por fin están juntos. Soy feliz. Tanto para este momento. Creo que llorare. Desde aquí las cosas se van aponer interesantes. Ya nos dimos cuenta que Light si está enamorado de Misa pero la perdió. Ahora hará todo lo posible para recuperarla. L y Misa pasaran más tiempo juntos. Todo es tan maravilloso. Siento mariposas en mi estómago. Quiero pedir una disculpa a todos por no actualizar en una semana. He estado muy ocupado con eso de las clausuras. Mi primo salió de 6to y le vamos a organizar una comida. Además no puedo tener acceso a la computadora por fuerzas mayores. Lo más seguro es que vuelva a actualizar hasta el 24 de Agosto. Pero no se desesperen. Voy a intentar todo lo posible para publicar lo más pronto. Pero lo más seguro es esa fecha. Felices vacaciones. Paséensela súper con su familia y amigos. Besos a todos y adiós.**

 **Atte. Yvonne.**


	19. Decisiones

**Contenido**

 **Contiene OoC.**

 **La historia no está apegada a la historia original de Death Note.**

 **Disclaimer: Death Note ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

 **Pensamientos serán en letra cursiva.**

Capítulo 19: Decisiones

Light seguía pensando en Misa cuando de pronto entro Aizawa diciendo –Sera mejor que bajemos, Ryuzaki dice que tiene algo muy importante que comunicarnos.-

-No quiero escuchar a ese imbécil.- dijo apretando sus puños fuertemente. Tan solo recordar lo que había sucedido entre Misa y L hace unos momentos hacia que perdiera la cordura. Su mirada reflejaba odio.

-Light, esto no es una cuestión personal sino profesional. Debemos seguir investigando. Creo que todos sin excepción deberíamos hacer un lado los sentimientos.- dijo Aizawa tratando de no hacer de enojar a Light más de lo que ya estaba.

-Entiendo.- dijo finalmente. Se levantó del sofá y camino junto Aizawa hasta llegar al cuarto de controles. Todos los miembros ya estaban presentes incluido L. Watari sostenía una charola que contenía varios pastelillos.

-Ha habido varias complicaciones en esta investigación.- comenzó a decir L mientras consumía los pastelillos –Complicaciones que entorpecen el trabajo y lo vuelven más difícil.-

-Como el incidente de hace rato.- interrumpió Matsuda. Light y L lo miraron irritados.

-Por eso mismo hice esta reunión.- suspiro L –Quiero aclarar que aunque Misa sea ahora mi novia no va a dejar de ser mi sospechosa. Seguiré vigilándola. En cuanto a Light, no quiero volverá tener una riña con él. Light es una parte fundamental para esta investigación y además también es sospechoso.

-¿Y si Misa resultara culpable de ser el segundo Kira?- pregunto Mogi.

Un silencio total invadió la habitación. L bebió un sorbo de su café y contesto sin inmutarse –Seria arrestada y ejecutada. Todo el peso de la ley caería en ella y en Light. Si alguno de los dos resultara culpable entonces el otro también lo seria. Eso es todo lo que necesitaba comunicarles.-

-Ryuzaki, en caso de que Misa resultara ser culpable ¿No te dolería perderla? Supongo que si te hiciste novio de ella es porque la amas por lo tanto si ella resultara ser el segundo Kira ¿Tú la ejecutarías?- pregunto Matsuda con curiosidad. Todos estaban ansiosos esperando la respuesta. Eso era muy confuso. Elegir entre la justicia y el amor.

-Yo…- tragó saliva y continuo –la ejecutaría sin importar mis sentimientos hacia ella. Como una vez dije, la justicia prevalecerá. Y no por el amor me voy a desviar de mis objetivos para atrapar a Kira. Nadie puede jugar a ser Dios decidiendo quien muere y quien vive ¿O si Light?- termino viendo al castaño con una mirada desafiante.

-Por supuesto que no. Creo que ya deberíamos ponernos a investigar. Ha sido una larga charla pero honestamente ya me canse oír hablar sobre Misa.- dijo bastante serio. Su cabello cubría sus ojos.

-Tienes razón. Eso ha sido todo.- dijo L sentándose en una silla enfrente de su monitor. Light lo miraba con repugnancia. Un único pensamiento rondaba por su cabeza: matar a L.

Mientras tanto Misa caminaba por el parque junto a Rem. Decidió salir del edificio ya que se sentía abrumada con todo lo que había sucedido. Pero a la vez se sentía feliz porque estaba junto al hombre que amaba.

-Misa creo que debo dejar de matar criminales.- dijo Rem.

-No.- respondió secamente. Sus pies le comenzaban a doler por los tacones que llevaba así que se sentó en una banca.

-¿Por qué no? Tú ya no tienes nada que ver con Light Yagami.- Rem no entendía la actitud de Misa.

-Porque no es conveniente. Sería muy sospechoso que justo cuando me hago novia de Ryuzaki las muertes cesaran. Yo jamás volveré a usar la Death Note porque amo a mi Ryuzaki y no quiero perderlo pero no puedes dejar de matar hasta que pase un tiempo. Tal vez suene egoísta pero sé que esto beneficiara a los dos.-

-A los tres porque Light también saldrá beneficiado. La evidencia de que él es Kira seria mínima y Ryuzaki sería el perjudicado.- Rem en verdad estaba preocupada por las decisiones de Misa.

-Yo sé lo que hago Rem. Todo es para no herirlo ya que si se entera que fui la segunda Kira jamás me perdonaría. Nunca lo sabrá y nadie saldrá lastimado.-

-Espero que tu plan no falle Misa.- dijo Rem un poco triste.

-No fallara porque el amor que existe entre Ryuzaki y yo es más fuerte que el poder de la Death Note.- dijo y poco a poco se dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Sera mejor que volvamos. Ryuzaki debe estar preocupado por ti.- dijo Rem al ver que ya era tarde. El sol ya se estaba metiendo.

-De acuerdo. Gracias por tu apoyo.- fueron las últimas palabras que dijo Misa antes de volver al edifico.

Ryuzaki ya quería probar los labios de Misa. Eran su perdición y obsesión. La voz de Watari lo saco de sus pensamientos –Joven Ryuzaki, se han reportado 18 muertes de criminales el día de hoy.-

Light al escuchar esto inmediatamente pensó – _No tiene lógica la actitud de Misa con sus acciones. Dice que ya no me ama pero Rem sigue haciendo exactamente lo que le ordene_.- una sonrisa se fue dibujando en su rostro – _Misa no es para nada tonta. Todo esto lo hace para que Ryuzaki confiara en ella y luego lo mate. Es un excelente plan pero no tenía que hacer tanto drama. Bueno, Misa es una actriz famosa así que es entendible.-_ vio de reojo a Ryuzaki – _Es tu fin L. Pronto me convertiré en el Dios del Nuevo Mundo._

Misa iba a subir al elevador que la llevaría hasta el piso donde se encontraba su departamento cuando de pronto Light salió de las sombras.

-Hola Misa.- dijo con su sonrisa cínica.

-Déjame en paz Light. Tú y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar.- Misa se mostraba en una actitud decidida.

-Solo quería darte las gracias.-

-¿Las gracias? ¿De qué? Yo no he hecho nada por ti.- la actitud de Light sí que la confundía.

-Misa no tienes por qué fingir conmigo. Creo que será mejor que te vayas antes de que Ryuzaki te vea.- se acercó a Misa y en su oído le dijo –Buenas noches.-

Light se marchó dejando a Misa confundida. No le daba para nada buena espina que Light se comportara dulce con ella. Sabía que el planeaba algo pero no sabía con exactitud qué. Decidió mejor subir al elevador ya que de seguro Ryuzaki la estaría esperando en su cuarto.

 **Nota de la Autora**

Ya sé que no he publicado en tres semanas pero como dije anteriormente, no tengo mucho acceso a la computadora ya que es familiar (o sea que todos la ocupan). Si se habrán dado cuenta cambie un poco la forma de escritura. Creo que colocar más expresión en los personajes sería lo más adecuado. Con respecto a la historia las decisiones de Misa tendrán consecuencia mucho más adelante. Light está equivocado acerca de sus pensamientos. No sabe que la verdadera razón es por Ryuzaki y no por él. También pienso publicar un nuevo proyecto pero necesito saber su opinión. Les hablare un poco sobre ello; sustituir los personajes de una película por los de Death Note. No sé qué tal les parece la idea. Espero sus reviews que son los que me animan a seguir con esta serie. También incluiré una sección especial para agradecer a cada uno su apoyo llamado agradecimiento que está aquí en la parte de abajo. Creo que el orden es lo mejor para que una historia sea clara y entendible. Si alguien tiene una sugerencia o duda pueden dejármela en los comentarios o se puede poner contacto conmigo por Facebook Sandra Neko Time (tengo una imagen de Matt) o por mi correo lindashistorias08 *-*. Espero que se la estén pasando bonito estas vacaciones. Yo estoy en mi casa estudiando ya que este año será algo pesado y me propuse mejorar. Besos a todo y adiós.

 **Agradecimientos**

Kandrak: Tus comentarios me levantan el ánimo. Y tus historias me inspiran. Eres una persona con mucho talento. Me acuerdo que tú fuiste el primer review que tuve. Y la verdad eso me emociono mucho. Tus consejos me han ayudado a mejorar bastante. Espero que la historia te esté gustando.

DeathAlex5978: Gracias por tu paciencia y tolerancia. Me siento muy bien cuando me dices que un capitulo te ha encantado. Espero que no dejes de comentar. Y alguna queja o sugerencia no olvides decírmela.

Masha Rue: Leí tu comentario anterior y para nada te me haces atrevida. Eres muy buena onda y me levantas el ánimo. Me haces reír mucho y no deja que me rinda muy fácilmente. Me alegra mucho cuando dices que te encanta esta historia. Espero seguir viendo tus reviews.

Suki: Casi no recibo comentarios tuyos y desearía que comentes más. Me alegra que esta historia te esté gustando.

LadyButterCup22: Me agrada que te guste. Y si habrá prontas actualizaciones.

 **Atte. Yvonne**


	20. Ex -novios

**Contenido**

 **Contiene OoC.**

 **La historia no está apegada a la historia original de Death Note.**

 **Disclaimer: Death Note ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

 **Pensamientos serán en letra cursiva.**

Capítulo 20: Ex – novios

Misa entro a su departamento una grata sorpresa la esperaba allí: Ryuzaki.

-Te estaba esperando ¿Dónde has estado Misa?- L estaba preocupado a la vez feliz. Se encontraba sentado en su típica posición encima de la cama.

-Salí a dar una vuelta por el parque. Estar encerrada en este edificio me aburre un poco.- dijo acostándose al lado de él. Se notaba fatigada. Y no era para menos, en un día las cosas habían cambiado drásticamente. L colocó su dedo en su boca como usualmente lo hacía mientras observaba a su hermosa novia. Misa se percató de eso y con voz autoritaria le preguntó -¿De qué te ríes pervertido?-

Su semblante cambió al sentir los labios de L puestos sobre los suyos. En verdad el besaba con bastante habilidad. Fue entonces que Misa se separó de él y decidió preguntarle algo que la tenía con duda –Ryuzaki ¿Tú has tenido novia?-

-Por supuesto, tú.- respondió con cierta inocencia.

-No me refiero a eso.- dijo otra vez con esa voz autoritaria.

-¿Entonces a qué?-

-¿Has tenido novia antes de que yo lo fuera?- Misa bajó la mirada. Sus hermosos ojos marrones se entristecieron. De pronto Ryuzaki comenzó a reír. Esto la sorprendió de sobremanera.

-No sabía que fueras celosa hasta conmigo.- dijo mientras acariciaba la cara de la modelo.

-¡No soy celosa! Además no has respondido a mi pregunta.- apartó de un manotazo la mano de Ryuzaki. Su rostro se enrojeció por el enojo, ella quería saber de una buena vez si otra mujer había besado los labios de su novio.

-Si Misa, he tenido muchas novias. Hasta le reina de Inglaterra fue mi novia.- dijo sarcásticamente.

Sin previo aviso Misa lo besó. Quería sentir que esos labios solo le pertenecían a ella y a nadie más. Así estuvieron algunos minutos hasta que se separaron por falta de aire.

-¿Y por qué nunca habías tenido novia?- preguntó Misa.

-Hay muchos factores pero creo que el más importante es porque no me gusta socializar. Además mi trabajo no me lo permite. ¿Y tú cuantos novios has tenido Amane?

Ella simplemente se ruborizó. ¿Qué debía contestar a una pregunta cómo esa? Se arrepentía de haber comenzado con eso.

-Yo solo he tenido tres novios; Kotaro, Light y tú.- contestó apenada.

-¿Kotaro? ¿Quién es él?- preguntó extrañado.

-Alguien sin importancia.- dijo sonriendo.

-Si dices que es alguien sin importancia ¿Entonces por qué lo tomas en cuanta como tu novio? Es más, Light tampoco debería entrar en esa lista.- dijo muy a la defensiva.

-¿Ahora quién es el celoso?- Misa estaba muy divertida con la actitud de Ryuzaki. El detective podría parecer un cubo de hielo por fuera pero por dentro era él hombre perfecto para ella.

-No son celos Misa, es solo que no encuentro lógica alguna a lo anterior que acabas de decir.- L tenía un semblante tranquilo pero muy en el fondo quería estallar de la ira.

-¡Excusas Ryuzaki! Tú estás celoso de Kotaro.- Misa nunca pensó que él tuviera sentimientos cuando lo conoció. Pero en ese momento le demostraba todo lo contrario.

-¿Cómo voy a estar celoso de un imbécil al que no conozco?-

-Ryuzaki no seas grosero.- Misa se detuvo a pensar. Estaba sacando el lado sentimental de él. Entonces decidió echar más leña al fuego para ver hasta donde llegaba. -¿Sabes qué me regaló Kotaro el día del amor y la amistad?-

-No sé ni me interesa.- dijo notablemente irritado.

-¡Un anillo de compromiso! Ese día me propuso matrimonio.-

-¿Y aceptaste?- esa pregunta hasta para él había sido estúpida e innecesaria.

-Si estoy aquí contigo es porque no. Pero Kotaro era muy romántico. Cada vez que teníamos una cita me regalaba un ramo de rosas. Además era bastante guapo.- ella en verdad era una buena actriz. Hacía gestos como si aún estuviera enamorada de su ex –novio.

-¿Entonces por qué no te casaste con él en vez de estar conmigo?- era un hecho, L estaba celoso.

-¡Vamos Ryuzaki! A ti ni siquiera te conocía en ese entonces.- dijo mientras tomaba su rostro y besaba sus labios. Él la apartó rápidamente. No solo estaba celoso sino también enfadado.

-Si dices que él era un sueño te hubieras casado en vez de conocer a Light y convertirte en el segundo Kira.- eso si le dolió e Misa. Suficiente tenia ella con cargar la culpa como para que Ryuzaki se lo estuviera recalcando.

-¡Ya te he dicho que no soy Kira!- hizo una pausa y se acercó más a él –Si no me case fue porque Kotaro y yo ya habíamos terminado.-

-¡Terminado! No entiendo nada Misa.- L en verdad estaba confundido.

-Conocí a Kotaro en los estudios de filmación. Mi carrera como modelo apenas comenzaba. Me fue enamorando poco a poco con los detalles románticos. Nuestra relación duró aproximadamente cinco meses. Una semana antes de San Valentín fui a ver a una amiga para que me diera un consejo sobre que podría regalarle. Toqué la puerta y en vez de salir ella salió Kotaro. Era obvio lo que sucedía. En ese momento quería morirme. Salí de ahí lo más rápido que pude. Llegó el día de San Valentín y fui a trabajar como de costumbre. Entonces él llego con un ramo de rosas y me pidió matrimonio. Creyó que así lo perdonaría. Lo único que le dije fue que me olvidara y nunca más le volví a dirigir la palabra. A pesar de ser guapo y romántico era un completo idiota al igual que Light.- Misa abrazaba fuertemente a L.

-Sí que eres experta en escoger idiotas.- dijo para hacerla sentir un poco mejor. Sentía pena por ella. Toda su vida había sido desgracia tras desgracias. – ¿Crees que yo algún día me convierta en un ex –novio?- pregunto L.

-Si Ryuzaki promete amarme toda la vida lo dudo mucho.- dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios. Él iba a besarla pero se detuvo. Le gustaba su sonrisa pues eso lo había enamorado.

-¿Qué te parece si mañana salimos a dar un paseo?- preguntó viéndola de reojo.

-¡Por supuesto mi amor! Pero ¿Y tu trabajo?-

-Voy a estar trabajando pues voy a investigar al segundo Kira.-dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Ryuzaki! Ya basta con eso o no voy a salir contigo.- hizo algunos pucheros mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Está bien Misa. Ya es tarde y debo seguir investigando.- se levantó y besó por última vez a Misa. –Mañana va a ser un día muy pesado así que descansa.-

-Buenas noches Ryuzaki.-

-Igualmente Misa.- L abandonó el departamento.

Misa habló en voz alta dirigiéndose a Rem para que pareciera un simple comentario –Ryuzaki tiene razón, Kotaro es un imbécil.-

-Los humanos son tan repugnantes.- dijo antes de que Misa entrara a la ducha.

 **Nota de la Autora**

Este capítulo se me hizo tan tierno. Espero que le hayan puesto mucha atención al personaje de Kotaro pues tendrá mucho que ver más adelante. En serio, me inspiran sus comentarios. Espero que la historia vaya bien. Espero publicar más seguido. Ese Ryuzaki es un celoso, como quisiera tener un novio como él. Ayer vi el capítulo 25 y me puse a llorar. Creo que jamás superare su muerta. También vi la muerta de Mello y Matt (belleza desperdiciada) al menos hubieran dejado que se defendiera pero lo mataron muy rápido. Al menos Near vengó sus muertes. Watari, otro ser querido que se nos fue. Al menos en este Fic sobrevivirán. Besos a todos y adiós.

 **Agradecimientos**

Kandrak: También yo compadezco a Light, muy en el fondo es tierno. Esas conversaciones que hemos tenido me han motivado y voy a seguir tu consejo. Gracias por tu apoyo.

DeathAlex5978: Gracias por extrañarnos. Me siento halagada con tus comentarios. Y gracias por tus consejos acerca del nuevo proyecto.

Masha Rue: Ya te extrañaba mujer, me alegras mis días. Recordare mi apodo Y. O. L. O eres muy simpatiza. Me alegra que te guste. Y respecto a Light no puede morir aun aunque hay veces que ya quisiera matarlo por su actitud tan arrogante pero hay que tener paciencia.

Suki: Hace mucho que te estaba esperando. Con respecto a tu pregunta si va a ver un lemmon muy pronto. En unos cinco capitulo aproximadamente. Y no olvides de seguir comentando. Y no te preocupes, yo también soy tímida.

 **Atte. Yvonne Yolotzin**


	21. La cita desastrosa y divertida

**Contenido**

 **Contiene OoC.**

 **La historia no está apegada a la historia original de Death Note.**

 **Disclaimer: Death Note ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

 **Pensamientos serán en letra cursiva.**

Capítulo 21: La cita desastrosa y divertida pero muy romántica.

-Me siento nervioso Watari, jamás he tenido una cita.- L se sentía preocupado. Había leído algunos artículos sobre citas pero en vez de despejar sus dudas, aumentaban.

-Simplemente debes de ser tú mismo.- decía el simpático anciano mientras buscaba ropa decente para que Ryuzaki vistiera.

-¡Ese es el problema! Si soy yo mismo arruinaría la cita.- su mirada entristeció.

-Las cosas que te hacen diferente te hacen especial. Tal vez tú no tengas una amplia vida social como muchos jóvenes de tu edad pero la señorita Misa te escogió a ti. A pesar de todo se enamoró de ti. ¿Y por qué crees que de ti y no de otra persona? Por ser tú mismo. Deja de preocuparte por cosas sin sentido como la apariencia y dedícate hacer feliz a la persona que amas.- Watari se sentía feliz por L. Nunca antes había demostrado emociones similares. Algunas veces hasta su actitud tan fría le causaba pavor. Pero desde que Misa había llegado a la vida del detective su vida cambió drásticamente.

-¿Crees que cometí un error al enamorarme de mi sospechosa?-

-Por supuesto que no. El amor es el hacha que rompe el hielo de ese mar congelado que anida en nuestro corazón.- Watari era tan sabio dándole consejos a L. Sus palabras de aliento eran tan hermosas que hacían que L al menos mostrara una sonrisa poco visible pero el hecho es que ahí estaba.

-Creo que ya entendí.- algunas veces a pesar de ser los tres grandes detectives del mundo se sentía completamente estúpido por algunos aspectos en su vida.

-Muy bien joven Ryuzaki.- hizo una pausa para tomar algo del armario –Creo que con esto lucirás muy bien.- entre sus manos tenía una camisa blanca y unos pantalones largos del mismo color. Era una tela fresca y suave.

-…..- Ryuzaki solo lo observaba. Por nada del mundo dejaría sus desgastados pantalones vaqueros y su cómoda playera.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Que desesperación!- Misa Amane tiraba un atuendo sobre otro. Estaba tan indecisa sobre lo que usaría. Jamás en su vida había tenido tantas complicaciones para vestirse. – _Debo lucir perfecta para mi Ryuzaki, este es un día sumamente especial y por nada del mundo debo defraudarlo_.-

La rubia se sentó sobre la cama a reflexionar sobre lo rápido que habían pasado las cosas. De un día para otro se hizo novia de Ryuzaki dejando a Light. Pero este seguía hostigándola con sus planes absurdos. También pensó en las mentiras que había dicho. Misa sabia a la perfección que ella era el segundo Kira pero no lo admitiría. Lo único que quería era ser feliz con el hombre al que amaba. Entonces un rápido pensamiento cruzo por su mente: los paparazzi.

-¡A veces odio ser Misa Amane!- ciertas ocasiones odiaba que un montón de gente la anduviera acosando. Pero lamentablemente era algo natural, ella era una modelo exitosa y la fama se la había ganado con esfuerzo. Aunque quería privacidad sabía a la perfección que no la obtendría. Y mucho menos en su primera cita con Ryuzaki. Le andarían tomando fotografías con su amado y molestándolos, mas a él, ya que siempre evadía el contacto físico con los demás.

Entonces recordó el día en Auyama, cuando se disfrazó para dar con Kira. Con ese atuendo nadie había notado que era Misa. Había pasado desapercibida por las cámaras. Ya sabía lo que haría para que ninguno de sus fans ni muchos menos los paparazzi la acosaran o estuvieran persiguiendo; se disfrazaría. A veces tenia ideas brillantes. Entro al baño aprovechando que ya no había cámaras para vestirse, de esta forma sorprendería a Ryuzaki con su nuevo look.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

L estaba impaciente por la llegada de Misa. Se encontraba esperando adentro de la limosina mientras saboreaba una paleta. Estaba vestido con las ropas que Watari le había escogido. Al fin de cuentas L había perdido.

-Watari ¿Podrías ir a ver a Misa?- el anciano lo miro por el retrovisor. Sus ojos reflejaban desaprobación. Ya le había repetido muchas veces que una mujer necesitaba privacidad. Además le había comentado que Misa se esforzaría esta vez mas por ser una cita exclusivamente con él. El hecho era que L seguía insistiendo en la misma cosa. A veces daba la impresión de que nunca iba a madurar.

Decidieron esperar unos cuentos minutos más. El tiempo se hacía largo para L. Además el silencio era abrumador.

-¡Ryuzaki ya estoy lista!- Misa venia gritando desde afuera. L salió del vehículo para recibirla mientras Watari encendía el motor.

-Misa que bueno que lleg...- L no pudo terminar la frase por lo sorprendido que estaba del atuendo de su novia. No vestía como típicamente lo hacía, muy al contrario, jamás la había visto con esa clase de ropa. Llevaba puesto un short de mezclilla con una playera roja. Tal vez esto no lo sorprendió tanto como la última parte; su cabello. Se podría decir que de no haber gritado su nombre L la hubiera confundido con cualquier chica. Su cabello era negro y le daba un toque diferente a su personalidad.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto al notar la mirada de confusión de Ryuzaki -¿Acaso no me veo bien?-

-Al contrario Misa, te ves muy bien.- se llevó su dedo pulgar a la boca.

-Pervertido.- de sus labios salió esta palabra pero muy en el fondo se sentía halagada de gustarle a Ryuzaki.

-Creo que es momento de irnos, vamos a ir a desayunar primero.- L tomo la mano de Misa. Ella naturalmente se sonrojo por esta acción. Los dos subieron a la limosina.

-¡Hola Watari!- saludo entusiasta la joven.

-Hola señorita Misa.- respondió con la misma alegría.

-Vámonos Watari.- dijo L antes de arrancar el auto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-A mí me trae una ensalada.- Misa y Ryuzaki se encontraban ya ordenando en el restaurante.

-¿Solo una ensalada Misa?- Ryuzaki no entendía el afán de la modelo por parecer un saco de huesos.

-Si.- Misa cerro de golpe el menú y se lo dio a la señorita que los atendía.

-Yo quiero una rebanada de pastel de chocolate, fresa y una taza de café.-

-Está bien joven.- la señorita solo vio al detective extrañada. – _Estoy segura de una cosa, esta persona de seguro tiene diabetes._ \- la mesera se retiró dejando sola a la pareja.

-Ryuzaki ¿Por qué comes tanta azúcar?- pregunto Misa.

-Bueno, en primer lugar porque me hace tener energía y concentrarme más en las investigaciones, en segundo lugar porque me gusta.- L era corto y directo en sus respuestas.

-Me gustas mucho Ryuzaki.- lo tomo desprevenido, no pensó que de un momento a otro le dijera semejante cosa. Las mejillas de Misa ardían por el sonrojo causado.

-Tú también me gustas.- Misa no podía imaginar esas palabras saliendo de la boca del detective, pensaba que era frio pero resultó ser más expresivo que Light.

Se quedaron en silencio largos minutos observándose mutuamente. Querían grabar con la mente la mirada del otro para que así jamás se les olvidara. La mesera interrumpió aquel maravilloso silencio trayendo los platillos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

L y Misa caminaban juntos tomados de la mano. Jamás imaginaron hacer eso pero solo por ese día lo pasarían. Porque solo por ese día ella no era Misa Amane, una gran y famosa artista y el Elle Lawliet, los tres detectives que permanecían en el anonimato. Solo por hoy eran una pareja normal. O al menos eso pensaba.

-¿A dónde vamos ir?-

-No comas ansias. Pronto llegaremos.-

- _De seguro es un lugar romántico_.- pensaba Misa.

Rápidamente se arrepintió de este pensamiento al llegar al lugar; una parque de atracciones.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí Ryuzaki?- Misa quería creer que él se había equivocado y que irían a bailar o algo por el estilo.

-Ah, estaba leyendo que aquí venden dulces muy ricos además de esponjosos algodones de azúcar. Jamás he venido a un parque así que quiero probar todos los dulces que venden aquí.

-….- Misa se quedó en silencio. Había veces que le daban ganas de patearlo.

L la sujeto de la mano y fueron a comprar un algodón de dulce para Ryuzaki.

-Haciendo cálculos exactos venden 30 diferentes tipos de dulces, nos tardaremos unos 20 minutos en conseguir todos.-

Mientras L hacia sus compras Misa observaba a las parejas que llegaban a cruzar; iban abrazados o besándose. Los chicos competían en los juegos para ganarles regalos hermosos a sus novias.

-He terminado. Llamare a Watari para que venga por nosotros.-

-¡¿Esta es toda nuestra cita?! Pensé que sería algo más romántico. Ya cumplí tus caprichitos, ahora quiero que tú cumplas los míos. ¡Vamos a subirnos a la montaña rusa Ryuzaki y esa es mi última palabra!- Misa se dirigió al juego mecánico mientras L la seguía. A veces su novia era muy prepotente.

L y Misa subieron a la montaña rusa. Se sentaron en la parte de adelante pero L se sentó en su usual posición. Pronto un encargado se dio cuenta de esto y de dirigió hacia el –Disculpe joven, no se puede sentar así. Debe sentarse correctamente con los pies y brazos adentro del juego.-

-He dicho muchas veces que me siento así porque sino mis habilidades deductivas se redu….- no pudo terminar nuevamente porque Misa poso su mano sobre la boca de este haciendo que se callara.

-Ya entendió mi novio. Se sentara bien.- Misa dijo en su lugar. El encargado se retiró y ella enojada se dirigió a Ryuzaki –Ahora escúchame, te vas a sentar bien. No me importa si tus habilidades deductivas bajan o esa cosa que pasa cuando te sientas correctamente. Me debes una cita grandiosa así que compórtate.- L solo asintió. Aunque en su mente deambulaba una pregunta: ¿Desde cuándo alguien le decía que era lo que debía de hacer?

L se sentó correctamente. El juego comenzó a andar. Comenzaron a subir lentamente. El solo veía la cara de asustados de todos.

- _Estas personas se comportan infantilmente, es solo un juego. Es normal la adrenalina que experimentan ya que el objeto en cuestión se dirige en una velocidad contraria al aire y se siente la compresión del cuerpo pero ellos exageran al gritar y levantar las manos.-_ miles de estos pensamientos rondaba por la cabeza del detective, pero muy pronto esas ideas se disiparían. El vagón comenzó a bajar rápidamente a una velocidad casi increíble. L sintió esa adrenalina recorriendo cada parte de su cuerpo. Jamás había tenido una sensación así. Había escuchada hablar de ella pero jamás la había experimentado. Quería gritar pero el mismo se lo impedía. Las vueltas que daba el vagón le causaba aún más miedo. Cuando el juego termino L bajo lentamente. Sentía que su cuerpo iba a desvanecerse en cualquier momento.

-¡Fue divertido Ryuzaki!- decía la ahora pelinegra mientras saltaba de alegría.

-Misa.-

-¿Hm?

-Quiero irme de aquí.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Jamás pensé que alguien como tú le tuviera miedo a la montaña Rusa.- Misa se reía de él mientras lo abrazaba. Iba camino al cuartel.

-No es que le tenga miedo, es solo que ese tipo de juegos no fueron hechos para mí.-

-Si claro.-

-¿Te divertiste?-

-Mucho.-

-Me alegro.-

Llegaron al cuartel y entraron. –Espérame en la habitación. Tengo que arreglar algo.- le dijo L a Misa. Ella obedeció. Él se fue directamente al cuarto de controles. Sabía lo que seguramente le esperaba ahí y no se equivocó; a todos los miembros enojados. Tenía que afrontar las consecuencias de haberse escapado con Misa.

 **Nota de la Autora**

Después de mucho tiempo de no publicar aquí les traje este capítulo. Fue el más largo que he hecho hasta ahora. La idea se la debo a Kandrak, ella fue la originaria de la idea porque a mí se me pudrió el cerebro por un tiempo. Me tarde porque apenas entre a la escuela y pues son tareas y estudios. Aparte hemos estado haciendo exámenes. Pero al fin ya les cumplí con este capítulo. Ojala les haya gustado. Fue una cita corta PERO DIVERTIDA. YA VEN QUE L NO ES MUY CARIÑOSO QUE DIGAMOS. Bueno agradezco a todos por seguir esta historia. No sé qué haría sin ustedes y quiero avisarles que subiré un nuevo FanFic por si gusta leerlo. Bueno eso es todo y me despido. Ojala hayan tenido unas bonita vacaciones.

 **Agradecimientos**

Kandrak: Gracias por todo tu apoyo, no sé qué haría sin ti. Gracias por tus consejos e ideas.

Masha Rue: Me alegró mucho que te guste, me siento afortunada por tus comentarios.

DeathAlex5978: Eres grandioso Alex y no creo que seas gay. Es más te me haces súper buena onda. Me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo. Sigue comentando.

BMadness: Que bueno que tengo otra lectora, cumpliré tus peticiones. Espero que sigas leyendo, me alegro que te haya gustado hasta hoy.

Suki: Tal vez si se vuela loca pero Kotaro va aparecer mucho más adelante, no te digo más porque sería spoiler.

 **Atte. Yvonne**


	22. Entregando su amor

**Contenido**

 **Contiene OoC.**

 **La historia no está apegada a la historia original de Death Note.**

 **Disclaimer: Death Note ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

 **Pensamientos serán en letra cursiva.**

 **Contiene lemmon.**

Capítulo 22: Entregando su amor.

-Vaya, vaya. Al fin ya llego Ryuzaki.- dijo Light en un tono burlón.

Él decidió permanecer en silencio. Sabía que había sido hipócrita. Prohíbo combinar los sentimientos con la investigación y en la primera oportunidad tenía una cita con Misa dejando todo atrás.

-¿Qué sucede contigo?- dijo Aizawa realmente enojada. Light disfrutaba ver como todos se ponían en contra del detective.

Watari solo observaba en silencio. Si hablaba para defender a Ryuzaki de seguro lo callarían.

-Ofrezco mis más sinceras disculpas.- fue lo único que dijo.

-No hay que disculparse Ryuzaki, solo que no vuelvas a dejarnos con todo el peso de la investigación. Atrapar a Kira se está volviendo un trabajo agotador.- decía Mogi mientras bebía un vaso de agua.

-Para recompensarlos por mi gran falta mañana les daré el día libre para que puedan estar con sus familias. Se pueden ir desde esta noche.- algo traía entre manos L.

-¡Gracias Ryuzaki!- grito Matsuda.

-Matsuda guarda compostura.- ordenó el jefe Yagami.

-Si jefe… lo siento.-

-Entonces nos vamos de una vez.- dijo Aizawa.

El cuarto de controles se fue vaciando poco a poco hasta quedar Light y L solos. Watari había ido por unos informes.

-¿Y qué tal va tu noviazgo?- preguntó Light mientras se ajustaba la corbata.

-Bien Light. ¿Y cómo va el tuyo con Takada?-

-No hemos iniciado una relación formalmente. Estoy esperando a que las sospechas de mí se dispersen para comenzar un noviazgo con ella.-

-Que bien. Aunque dudo que logres que deje de pensar que tú eres Kira.-

- _Idiota_.- pensó Light. –Supongo que sí.-

-Me tengo que retirar Light. A comparación tuya yo si debo de trabajar.- dijo L pasando al lado de él.

- _Juro que te matare L_.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Hola Misa.- dijo L entrando al cuarto de la rubia.

-Hola mi amor.- ella rápidamente se levantó y se fue abrazarlo.

Ryuzaki pudo sentir el calor que emanaba la rubia de su cuerpo haciendo que se estremeciera.

-Buenas noches Misa.- dijo L mientras besaba los dulces labios de Misa. Ella de igual forma le correspondió.

Misa rodeo el cuello de L y siguió besándolo hasta que los dos se tumbaron en la cama. L comenzó a excitarse al escuchar las respiraciones entrecortadas de Misa. Ella acariciaba el cuerpo de su novio por debajo de ropa. L no se quedaba atrás obviamente. Comenzó a lamer lentamente el cuello de Misa haciendo que ella soltara algunos gemidos. Pero sin previo aviso él se detuvo.

-¿Qué pasa Ryuzaki?- preguntó Misa desconcertada.

-Esto no está bien Misa.-

-Claro que esta bien porque nos amamos.- dijo Misa mientras besaba su cuello.

-¿No te da miedo tu pasado Misa? ¿Estas segura que lo quieres hacer conmigo?-

-Si Ryuzaki porque contigo no tengo miedo.- sus ojos reflejaban una ternura infinita.

Él no dijo nada más y volvió al ataque contra sus labios. Era su primera vez y no estaba muy convencido, pero aun así trataría de darle placer a su Misa. Comenzó a quitar la prenda superior. Cuando lo hizo desabotonó el sostén de la chica dejando al descubierto sus senos. Él se ruborizo inmediatamente. Jamás había vito en vivo el cuerpo de una mujer. Le parecía hermoso. Entonces decidió tomar entre sus manos el pecho izquierdo y masajearlo lentamente mientras el otro lo succionaba lentamente.

-Ryuzaki… eso se siente… muy bien.- dijo entre jadeos Misa. Su rostro sonrojado excitaba aún más a L.

L estaba perdido entre el cuerpo de su novia. En ese momento solo existían él y Misa. Ella comenzó a quitarle sus prendas hasta dejar a Ryuzaki solamente en ropa interior. El no perdió tiempo y acaricio las tersas piernas de la rubia. Entonces L de un solo golpe quito la ropa interior de la modelo dejando a la luz lo que le quería ver. La sentó a espaldas a la cabecera indicándole que abriera sus piernas. Las manos de L temblaban pero su excitación era más notoria. Se acercó e introdujo su lengua en la intimidad de Misa. Ella cerró sus ojos y sujeto con furia las sabanas de la cama. Cada vez Ryuzaki movía con más rapidez su lengua dentro de ella.

-Más… más Ryuzaki… por favor…- él obedeció las órdenes de la rubia. Sus movimientos fueron cada vez más rápidos hasta que sintió como Misa alcanzaba el orgasmo. Fue entonces cuando L se deshizo de la última prenda que le quedaba.

-¿Estas lista?- preguntó mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos.

-Si Ryuzaki.- ella volvió a cerrar sus ojos al sentir el contacto. Ella abrazo a L.

-¿Te duele Misa?-

-S-si.- era comprensible pues era su primera vez. L comenzó a besarla para que se distrajera del dolor mientras iba penetrándola lentamente.

-Te amo.- susurro en el oído de L.

-Yo… también.- dijo mientras comenzaba a tomar ritmo en el cuerpo de Misa. Sus embestidas poco a poco se tornaron agresivas haciendo que Misa soltara sensuales gemidos para los oídos de L. Él estaba empapado en sudor.

-Más rápido.- dijo Misa rodeando su cintura con sus piernas. El hizo lo que ella le pidió. Su cuerpo comenzaba a arder. L no pudo aguantar más y se vino dentro de Misa. Ella llego a su segundo orgasmo a la par de Ryuzaki. Él se quedó dentro de ella algunos minutos. Lentamente fue saliendo de ella y se acostó a su lado.

-Te amo.- dijo mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente.

-Yo siempre te amare.- ella se durmió rápidamente. L aun no podía creer que había hecho el amor con Misa. Había entregado todo al posible segundo Kira pero a pesar de hecho no le importaba. La amaba y eso nadie lo podía evitar. A excepción de la justicia. Si él llegaba a saber que ella era el responsable de todas esas muertes tendría que olvidarse de sus sentimientos hacia a ella. La arrestaría sin importarle nada. Pero estaba seguro que ese rostro angelical no era capaz de tal atrocidad. O al menos eso quería creer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Misa abrió sus ojos lentamente. Vio que L estaba a su lado y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Se fue a dar una ducha ya que le pediría que la dejara ir a comprar unas prendas. Cuando estuvo lista se colocó una playera rosa floreada y unos pantalones de mezclilla entubados. Entonces recibió un mensaje de texto de parte de Light. _-Necesitamos vernos. Te espero en el hotel Ryumeikan._ \- ella dudo pero quería aclarar su situación con Light lo más pronto posible. Quería dejarle en claro que ella amab no a él. Dejo una nota en el escritorio, tomo su bolso y salió por la puerta.

 **Nota de la Autora**

Por fin llego el lemmon. Espero que no me haya quedado feo. Ya me había demorado. Lo siento por no actualizar desde hace tiempo pero es que me enferme de la gripa. Bueno, veremos en el siguiente capítulo que es lo que nos quiere decir nuestro querido y odiable Light. Quiero darles a enterar que tengo en mente un proyecto. Como ya se acerca mi cumpleaños (1ro de Noviembre) quiero hacer un one-shot en honor al cumpleaños de L (31 de Octubre, un día antes que el mío). Así que decidí subirlo entre esos dos días. Además quiero compartirles un logro que no pude hacer sin ustedes. En mi país hicieron un concurso sobre historias y pues hasta ahorita la mía es la mejor. Sin FanFcition y sin ustedes eso no hubiera sido posible ya que gracias a eso desarrolle aún más mi habilidad de escritura. Quiero darles gracias a todos. Les diré los resultados, a ver si gano ¬¬.

También les quiero invitar a que lean el otro Fic que hice, es un LightxMisa pero es muy bueno, les aseguro que no se arrepentirá. La idea del lemmon se la debo a una persona a la que admiro mucho: Kandrak. Pasen a leer sus historias. En verdad están muy interesantes. Besos y nos vemos en la próxima entrega.

 **Agradecimientos**

Kandrak: Gracias por la idea. Te debo una.

DeathAlex5978: Gracias por apreciar mi trabajo y darme ánimos.

BMadness: Yo también me he preguntado cómo va al baño… ha de ser raro. Gracias por tus comentarios, en serio, me moticas. También te mando un abrazo.

Akaamonse: Yo también amo a Light pero amo más a L. bueno, a los dos. Y si, en definitiva ya la perdió.

 **Atte. Yvonne**


	23. El choque

**Contenido**

 **Contiene OoC.**

 **La historia no está apegada a la historia original de Death Note.**

 **Disclaimer: Death Note ni sus personajes me pertenece.**

 **Los pensamientos serán en letra cursiva.**

Capítulo 23: El choque que cambió sus vidas.

Misa caminaba lentamente por la gran avenida. Sus tacones chocaban contra el pavimento haciendo un extraño ruido. Entro al Ryumeikan y fue directo con la recepcionista.

-Señorita el joven Light Yagami me está esperando ¿Sabe en qué habitación puedo encontrarlo?-

-Un momento… se encuentra en la habitación 33.-

-Gracias.-

Misa subió por el elevador. Sus manos temblaban. No le daba buena espina pero había ido para dejar las cosas en claro con él. Las puertas se abrieron y camino por un largo pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación indicada. Toco tres veces la puerta y a la cuarta la silueta de Light apareció tras las sombras.

-Te estaba esperando.- dijo mientras con la mano la invitaba a pasar. Ella no dijo palabra alguna cuando lo vio. Pasó y se sentó en un sillón cercano.

-¿Para qué me quieres?- preguntó altivamente.

-Vamos Misa, conmigo no tienes que fingir.-

-¿Fingir? Yo no finjo Light.-

-No me hagas reír. Yo sé que todo esto lo haces por mí, y en verdad te estas esforzando.-

-¿De qué rayos hablas? Yo no he hecho nada por ti.- ella comenzaba a enojarse.

-Finges estar enamorada de Ryuzaki para sacarle información.- él se colocó una mano en la barbilla mientras la veía intensamente. Se sorprendió cuando Misa soltó una carcajada.

-Eres un iluso. ¿Creías que fingía mi amor por él? Estas completamente erróneo. Yo amo a Ryuzaki.- estas palabras hicieron eco por toda la habitación. El solo abrió los ojos descomunalmente.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Misa está enamorada de Ryuzaki con todo su corazón.- dijo ella mientras se paraba y colocaba su mano derecha en su cadera.

-¿Estas bromeando, verdad?-

-Yo jamás bromeo Light. Amo a Ryuzaki aunque lo creas imposible. Porque el si me ha demostrado que es hombre. Porque me ha demostrado que en verdad le importo y no solo soy alguien a la que puede utilizar.-

Light se levantó y sujeto a Misa por las muñecas tirándola al suelo.

-¡Suéltame Light!- gritaba Misa.

-Me voy a vengar de él quitándote lo que por derecho le corresponde.- dijo refiriéndose a la virginidad de Misa.

-Pues hasta en eso ya te gano.- su voz era burlona. Quería herir el ego de Light.

-No creo que pudiera hacerlo. Solo fíjate en cómo se sienta o en cómo se alimenta. Tiene la mentalidad de un niño.-

-Pero es mucho más hombre que tú.-

El rostro de Light cambio y se tornó agresivo en sus acciones. Comenzó a apretar más a Misa y a besarla a la fuerza.

-¡Déjame malnacido!- trataba de zafarse de su agarre.

-Te he dicho que me voy a vengar.-

-Suéltala Light Yagami.- interrumpió Rem. –O te juro que anotare tu nombre en mi Death Note.-

- _Maldito shinigami_.- pensó el castaño.

-Siempre te quedas corto Light.- dijo Ryuk mientras reía.

-¡Cállate Ryuk!- ordenó Light.

Él se levantó del suelo y dejo a Misa. Ella rápidamente se apartó de su lado tomando entre sus manos su bolso.

-Si es lo único que tienes que decirme creo que me iré. Supongo que ya te habrá quedado claro a quien le pertenece mi amor.- dijo antes de salir por la puerta.

- _Misa me ha dejado por un tonto niño. Matar como dé lugar. Lo juro._ \- Light comenzó a temblar por el enojo causado.

Mientras tanto Misa salió del hotel. Una tenue lluvia comenzó a caer tornándose agresiva. Misa pidió un taxi y se subió a el. Entonces el auto arrancó.

 _-Espero que ese loco ya comprenda que no quiero nada con él_.- pensó mientras recargaba su cabeza contra el vidrio empañado. Un fuerte ruido se oyó, un golpe seco de un gran estruendo, cuando un camión de gran peso chocó contra el taxi en donde iba Misa haciendo que este último volcara por toda la calle. Toda la gente se acercó para ver si podía ayudar a los heridos.

-¿Hay muertos?- preguntó un muchacho. La respuesta era negativa. Afortunadamente no había muertos pero si lesionados.

-¿Ya vieron quien iba en el taxi? Es Misa Amane.- dijo una chica mientras señalaba el cuerpo inconsciente de la chica. Parecía dormida a excepción que tenía un hilo de sangre en su cabeza. La ambulancia llego rápidamente. Todos temían lo peor por la modelo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El teléfono de Watari sonó llamado la atención de todos los presentes. Se lo llevo al oído y escucho atentamente. Colgó y se dirigió a L con un tono aterrador –Ryuzaki, la señorita Misa ha tenido un accidente automovilístico.-

Él tiro la taza de café que sujetaba entre sus manos por la impresión. No podía creer lo que el anciano le estaba diciendo. Se levantó de su asiento y se fue junto con Watari al automóvil para ir directo al hospital. Durante todo el trayecto no dijo nada. Su rostro yacía oculto entre sus largos y despeinados cabellos. Su mirada parecía perdida. De seguro esperaba lo peor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Familiares de la señorita Amane?-

-Yo soy su novio.- dijo L.

-La señorita ha caído en un estado de coma. No sabemos con exactitud cuánto tiempo puede estar así. Se sabe de muchos casos de semanas, meses, años o incluso toda la vida joven. Lo mejor en estos momentos es tener esperanza. Le hare unas radiografía para checar su cerero y ver el nivel de daño causado.- dijo el médico sujetando el hombre de L en señal de compañerismo.

El doctor se fue dejándolos solos. De pronto escucharon pasos detrás de ellos. Eran todos los miembros de la fuerza especial; Aizawa, Mogi, Matsuda, El jefe Yagami y Light.

-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntaron todos al unísono.

-Misa… ha tenido… un accidente.- dijo L con voz quebrantada como si el llanto estuviera a punto de llegar.

-Lo siento tanto Ryuzaki.- dijo Matsuda.

Watari solo tocaba la espalda se su hijo dándole ánimos.

-Todo va a estar bien.- dijo Watari en su oído.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Había pasado dos semanas. L todos los días iba al hospital a observar a Misa. Se conformaba con solo verla y algunas veces hablarle. Sabía que no lo escuchaba pero que más le daba. Unas cuantas veces le susurraba que la amaba y que no podía dejarle solo. La esperanza de que Misa algún día despertase no desaparecía.

Un día los miembros del cuartel, incluido L, llegaron al hospital a visitar a Misa como ya era de costumbre. Entonces se encontraron con el doctor que atendía a la rubia.

-Joven, le tengo una maravillosa noticia. La señorita Amane acaba de despertar hace unas cuantas horas. Su estado se encuentra bien pero debemos tener ciertos cuidados debido a que…- L no escucho por completo al doctor. Salió caminando rápido, casi corriendo, a la habitación de su novia sin saber que una sorpresa le esperaba ahí. Abrió la puerta de un solo golpe quedando deslumbrado por la extensa luz. Entonces pudo observar a Misa. Estaba sentada arriba de la cama con una delicada bata blanca. No estaba maquillada pero aun así era hermosa. Lo miro fijamente a los ojos extrañada.

-¿Ryuzaki?- pregunto con una voz tan suave que L no pudo contenerse y ataco rápidamente sus labios. Comenzó a mover su lengua lentamente dentro de la boca de ella. Rodeo con sus manos la cintura de Misa atrayéndola más a él. Quería juntar sus cuerpos para volverlos uno. Lamentablemente no pudo continuar por un ardor que se hizo presente en la mejilla derecha; Misa lo había golpeado.

-¡Lárgate Ryuzaki! ¡Light! ¡Light!- gritaba el nombre de su enemigo. De pronto todos entraron corriendo a la habitación.

-¿Qué pasa Misa?- dijo Light abrazándola.

-Ryuzaki me beso… eso está mal porque yo soy tu novia… dile que se vaya.- decía llorando en el regazo de este. L no entendía nada de lo que estaba escuchando.

-Señorita… el joven Light no es su novio… sino el joven Ryuzaki.- dijo0 Watari pausadamente.

-¡Eso no es cierto! Yo no puedo ser novia de él. Yo soy novia de Light. Yo amo a Light.-

El doctor entró al oír tanto alboroto. Sujeto a L de la mano y lo llevo afuera de la habitación.

-No me dejo terminar joven. La señorita necesita muchos cuidados y mucha paciencia ya que ha perdido temporalmente la memoria. Tiene Amnesia Postraumática. Esto quiere decir que ha olvidado eventos que han sucedido recientemente.- trataba de explicar el doctor a L.

-¿Amnesia?- él aun no lo podía creer. De cierto modo la había perdido nuevamente. Todo lo que había avanzado, lo había perdido. Ella no recordaba su amor, en cambio recordaba a Light como su único y verdadero amor.

 **Nota de la Autora**

Pobre L. Soy una mala por hacerlo sufrir pero quería que esta historia se llenara de drama. No se pierdan el próximo capítulo… ¿Podrá L reconquistar a Misa? ¿Light se aprovechara de la situación en la que se encuentra Misa para vengarse de L? obviamente estará lleno de emoción. Les mano abrazos y besos a todos y nos vemos en el próximo.

 **Agradecimientos**

Masha Rue: Que bueno que volviste… ya se te extrañaba por aquí. Me alegro que te guste como van las cosas. Y se pondrán aún más interesantes.

Kandrak: De hecho si fui bastante pervertida. No tengo agallas para leerlo de nuevo. Hasta yo me sonrojo xD. Gracias por darme todo tu apoyo. Y también por leer, claro.

DeathAlex5978: Yo tampoco conocía mi lado pervertido jejeje. Gracias por tu apoyo… yo también espero que gane 0_0. Bueno, eso espero. Me halaga que mi fic sea uno de tus favoritos. Espero que sigas leyendo y comentando.

Atte. Yvonne


	24. Amnesia

**Contenido**

 **Contiene OoC.**

 **La historia no está apegada a la historia original de Death Note.**

 **Disclaimer: Death Note ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

 **Los pensamientos serán en letra cursiva.**

Capítulo 24: Amnesia

Habían pasado unas cuantas horas desde que el médico le dijo a L que podría llevarse a Misa. Le había indicado que todos le tuvieran paciencia. Tal vez podría recuperar sus recuerdos en algunas cuantas semanas ya que el golpe que había sufrido no era grave. Tan solo había sido un pequeño latigazo en el cerebro dañando un poco sus conexiones. A pesar de esa noticia tan grafican te él aún seguía triste. Simplemente no podía creer que Misa, su Misa, ya no lo recordara. Nuevamente Light estaba en su corazón. Mientras L tenia estos pensamientos Misa se encontraba cambiando de ropa cuando Light entró a verla.

-Misa ¿Ya te encuentras mejor?- preguntó con una falsa sonrisa. Era la oportunidad perfecta para vengarse de su enemiga utilizándola nuevamente. Pero en el fondo sentía un gran alivio que ella lo siguiese amando.

-S-si Light.- su voz delataba lo nerviosa que estaba. Aun no se adaptaba a la idea que Ryuzaki era su novio.

-Me alegro mucho Misa. Creo que me iré. Ryuzaki debe estar esperándote ya.- iba a salir cuando Misa lo tomó de la manga de su camisa.

-Quédate un poco más, por favor.- le imploro con sus ojos marrones.

-Lo siento Misa, en verdad debo irme. Light soltó su agarre y le dio la espalda. En su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa más grande que la anterior. Misa seguía con su obsesión por él y esto lo aprovecharía a su favor. Haría sufrir a L primero y luego lo mataría. Había encontrado su punto débil: Misa Amane.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Light se dirigió al baño a lavarse la cara. Cuando levanto su vista para verse en espejo diviso que detrás de él estaba Rem.

-¿Qué ocurre Rem?- su voz era burlona.

-Te juro Light Yagami que si intentas algo contra Misa anotare tu nombre en mi Death Note. No solo a ella, sino a Ryuzaki también. Ella es el amor verdadero de Misa y por eso si atentas contra su felicidad no tendré piedad de ti.-

-Rem, te recuerdo que Misa esta nuevamente enamorada de mí. No puedes hacer nada para evitarlo.-

-El efecto es temporal. Tarde o temprano recordará que ama a Ryuzaki, y a ti te olvidara.-

-Pero Ryuzaki ya estará muerto. Ella me ama tanto que obedecerá mis órdenes. Te pedirá que mates a Ryuzaki.-

-Aunque me duela desobedecerla no lo hare. Si hago eso, cuando Misa recupere sus recuerdos se culpara de la muerte de su único amor. No quiero que ella sufra como las veces anteriores. Por eso protegeré tanto a Misa como a Ryuzaki.-

-Maldito shinigami.- grito Light en su cara. Le estaba hartando la actitud de Rem.

-Siempre te echan a perder la diversión Light. La vida se ha vuelto tan aburrida contigo. Creo que debería matarte.- dijo Ryuk mientras reía.

-Por cada desobediencia tuya, Ryuk, no habrá más manzanas. Espero que estés vacunado contra tu síndrome de abstinencia.- Ryuk puso sus ojos en blanco. Las manzanas eran su perdición.

-Quedas advertido Light Yagami. Misa tiene a alguien que la defienda.- fueron las últimas palabras de Rem antes de traspasar la pared para ir a acompañar a Misa.

-Te quedaste sin venganza Light jujuju.- rio el shinigami despreocupadamente. Disfrutaba como lo hacían sufrir.

-Uno más… ¡Un insulto más y te juro que te quedaras toda la vida sin comer una maldita manzana!- Light estaba histérico. Nadie, ninguno de esos patéticos se iba a burlar de él. –De ser posible tendré que matar a todos para quedarme con Misa…- dejo de hablar cuando se dio cuenta del disparate que había dicho.

-Light, creo que estás enamorado. No solo tienes trato con un Dios de la muerte sino también con un Dios de amor.-

-Estas equivocado Ryuk, yo no amo a Misa ni a nadie. Solo son piezas útiles para lograr mi objetivo de convertirme en un Dios.- Light camino hacía la puerta y salió decidido a completar su venganza.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Hemos llegado señorita Misa.- dijo Watari ayudándola a bajar de la lujosa limosina.

-Gracias.- ella apoyo su mano del hombro del anciano y siguió caminando.

Ella entro al edificio y se encontró con una sorpresa en cuarto de controles; todos habían organizado una fiesta de bienvenida por su regreso del hospital.

-Misa-Misa ya te extrañábamos.- dijo Matsuda.

-Bienvenida Misa.- dijeron Mogi y Aizawa al unísono.

-Gracias chicos.- Misa miro a L quien estaba con las manos adentro de sus desgastados pantalones vaqueros. Él la miraba con un brillo especial y no puedo evitar sonrojarse.

-Ryuzaki, creo que deberías recibir a tu novia como se merece.- dijo Watari en voz alta. Él solo asintió y tomo a Misa de la mano para llevarla directamente a su departamento.

Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos de las miradas de todos L soltó su mano.

-Lo siento, sé que es incómodo para ti estar cerca de mí. Perdón por tomar tu mano pero si no lo hacía estarían fastidiándome todos.- dijo él tranquilamente.

-no te preocupes.- dijo cortante.

-Este es tu departamento.-

-Este tipo de cosas si las puedo recordar. Hasta puedo recordar el beso en el baño.- L abrió sus ojos más de lo habitual y recordó que ese había sido su primer beso. –Pero no puedo recordar nada más. No recuerdo en que momento me volví tu novia.-

-Tomate tu tiempo.- dijo antes de salir.

-Ryuzaki… perdón por haberte golpeado en el hospital.- se disculpó Misa. Sus ojos demostraban un verdadero arrepentimiento.

-No tienes que disculparte. Yo fui el que causo que te asustaras.- después de decir eso salió dejando a Misa sola.

-Ese no es un comportamiento adecuado para tu novia Ryuzaki.- dijo Watari desde las sombras.

-¿Nos estabas siguiendo?- el viejito solo asintió.

-Deberías ser más romántico con Misa.-

-Watari, he tomado una decisión.-

-¿Cuál?-

-Misa ya no me ama. Ahora ama a Light. Y no quiero que ella sufra. Por eso… por eso voy a dejarle el camino libre a Light. Odio perder pero más odio que Misa sufra por culpa de mi arrogancia.-

-El oxígeno no está llegando correctamente a tu cerebro.-

-¿Ehh?-

-¿Cómo dices semejantes tonterías? Misa recuperara la memoria. No te agobies tanto. Ella te ama a ti. Deja de ser tan obstinado.-

-Tal vez Misa recuperara la memoria pero por ahora Light es el único objeto de su existencia.-

-Déjamelo a mí. Mañana tendrás una cita con Misa así que arréglate y sonríe un poco.- él confió en Watari porque era un padre para él. Siempre dándole bueno consejos.

-Estas bien Watari.- dijo antes de que el anciano diera la media vuelta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Misa y L estaba teniendo una cita en el departamento de ella, tal y como lo había prometido Watari. Pero no había predicho que esto sería un desastre. Más que una cita parece un funeral. Los dos permanecían callados. Como si nunca se hubieses conocido. Todos observaban la cita por medio de las cámaras, inclusive Light, quien reía desde sus adentros.

-Ryuzaki, ¿Por qué comes esos pastelillos?- pregunto para comenzar una conversación coherente.

-Bueno, ya te lo había dicho antes. Necesito la energía que estos contienen porque mi cerebro quema muchas calorías.- dijo tocándose la parte frontal de la cabeza.

-No lo recuerdo.- L se sintió extremadamente estúpido.

-No te preocupes.-

-Ya me harte de esto… ¡Lo nuestro no funciona Ryuzaki!- grito levantándose del sillón. –Yo no puedo amarte. Somos dos desconocidos. Yo no sé nada de ti ni tú de mí. ¡Ni siquiera sé porque deje a Light por alguien como tú!- esto había salido de su boca sin que ella en verdad lo sintiera.

-Ya comprendo Misa… lo siento por haberte incomodado. Creo que lo mejor será que me retire.- L se levantó y se fue directo a su habitación.

Misa se quedó boquiabierta. Pensó que seguramente lo había lastimado. Iba a salir a buscarlo cuando de pronto Light la tomo del brazo y le pregunto –Misa vi la discusión que tuviste con Ryuzaki ¿Te encuentras bien?-

-Si Light pero me porte muy mal con él. Le debo ofrecer una disculpa.- pero él no la soltó.

-Tú no tienes la culpa de nada. Él debe entender que no te puede forzar a amarlo.-

-Pero es que yo soy su novia… aunque sinceramente no entiendo porque te deje.-

-Yo tampoco lo entendí en su momento pero ahora sé que me sigues amando.- Light tomo la barbilla de Misa y fue acercando sus labios a los suyos. Ella cerró sus ojos dispuesta a cumplir con lo que venía. Pero entonces un flashback vino a sus pensamientos: había una feria y Ryuzaki estaba comiendo un algodón de azúcar. Volteo a verla y le sonrió. Ahí acabó el flashback. Entonces Misa retrocedió colocando las manos en el pecho de Light para que se apartara de ella.

-Perdóname Light. No puedo traicionar a Ryuzaki. A pesar que siga sintiendo algo por ti él sigue siendo mi novio. Aunque por el momento no pueda entender porque le ame le seré fiel. Enserio perdóname.- Misa se fue corriendo mientras llevaba los ojos llorosos. Había rechazado a quien de verdad le atraía pero Ryuzaki, de alguna manera, estaba delante de todo, hasta de su propia vida. Por eso no le podía traicionar., porque muy en sus adentros, había una posibilidad de que lo volviera amar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Ryuzaki, ¿Por qué saliste así de la habitación?- dijo Watari. Después de que L hubiera ido a su habitación, fue a la azotea del edificio cuando la lluvia empezó a caer.

-Porque he oído que las lágrimas se confunden con las gotas de lluvia. Por eso vine aquí.- Watari se sorprendió por su respuesta. En verdad no se lograba distinguir si L estaba llorando o solo era la lluvia. Seguramente quería ocultarlo ya que nadie le había visto llorar jamás.

-Ryuzaki… ¿Qué te sucede?-

-Es que ya no puedo aguantarlo más. Misa me ha dejado de amar.- esta vez su voz se notaba diferente y entonces, solo entonces, Watari de dio cuenta de que Elle Lawliet estaba rompiendo en llanto. –Jamás me había sentido triste o desconcertado pero desde que la conocí mi vida cambio. Todo se volvió más complicado porque ella es la sospechosa de ser la segunda Kira. Si eso fuera cierto, tendría que arrestarla. Pero la vida se ha empeñado en hacerme todo imposible. Misa ahora ha perdido la memoria y Light se aprovechara para enamorarla. Y yo nada puedo hacer.- Watari se acercó a él y lo abrazo. Los brazos de Watari se sentían cálidos y reconfortantes. L no dudo y apretó sus manos en la espalda de Watari. Quería desahogar todo lo que tenía adentro. Cada parte rota quería construirla nuevamente.

-Existe la palabra de reconquistar. Ya una vez enamoraste a Misa, aunque esta estaba completamente enamorada de Light. Ahora puedes volver hacerlo.

-Eso es lo que hare… no permitiré que nadie me quite a lo único que me importa. Ni siquiera Kira.- su voz sonaba decidida. Sin importar que L ya se sintiera mejor, siguió abrazando a Watari. Porque él era su padre.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

L bajo las escaleras más calmado. Su semblante ya no era tétrico como minutos antes. Entonces se encontró a alguien en el camino: Misa.

-Ryuzaki quisiera hablar contigo.- el corazón de L se detuvo por un instante. Lo más seguro era que le pidiera que terminaran.

 **Nota de la Autora**

Después de tanto tiempo nos volvemos a ver las caras cx. Espero que al menos ya no me quieran matar ni me odien. Light no se atreverá a matar a L porque Rem lo protegerá será como su ángel guardián (shinigami guardián). Y Misa rechazo a Light… que emoción. ¿CREEN QUE Misa le dé una oportunidad a L en su corazón? ¿Qué intentara Light para ganarse nuevamente el amor de Misa? ¿En verdad Light dejara de comprarle manzanas a Ryuk? No se pierdan el próximo capítulo. Besos a todos y adiós.

 **Agradecimientos**

Kandrak: Si, L sintió muy feo. Casi le da un infarto. Soy una mala por hacerlo sufrir. Merezco la muerte, ok no. Espero que sigas leyendo y motivándome.

Masha Rue: No te preocupes, como ya leíste Light no tiene posibilidad alguna de matar a L. Rem cuidara de los dos. No hay de qué preocuparse. Espero que sigas comentando.

Akaamonse: A mí me gusta la pareja pero es que Light es un malvado por hacerla sufrir. Aunque muy en el fondo si la ama.

DeathAlex5978: Gracias por tus lindos comentarios. Tratare de actualizar lo más pronto… este fic si va a estar algo largo :p

BMadness: Gracias por no tirarme tomatazos. Rem si los cuidara. Se encariño también con L. que kawaii.

Flor-VIB412: Se solucionara… solo hay que tener paciencia… muy pronto descubriremos si L podrá reconquistar a MISA.

 **Atte. Yvonne**


	25. Recordándote nuevamente

**Contenido**

 **Contiene OoC**

 **La historia no está apegada a la historia original de Death Note.**

 **Disclaimer: Death Note ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

 **Los pensamientos serán en letra cursiva.**

Capítulo 25: Recordándote nuevamente.

-Ryuzaki quisiera hablar contigo.- el corazón de L se detuvo por un instante. Lo más seguro era que le pidiera que terminaran.

-¿Qué sucede Misa?- su semblante era más pálido de lo normal. Él no sabría cómo actuar si ella le decía que todo había acabado.

-En primer lugar quiero pedirte una disculpa por lo hace rato. Fui muy grosera.- se detuvo y Misa comenzó a sentir que sus mejillas ardían. –En segundo lugar quisiera decir que… que… ¡lo intentare! Quiero ser una buena novia para ti. Si hay algo que te inconforme de mi házmelo saber. A decir verdad me gustas… ¡pero un poquito! No te vayas a ilusionar Ryuzaki.- él no cabía en sí mismo por la emoción. Misa le estaba diciendo que todo podía volver a ser como antes. Ella vio que L no se animaba a besarla así que Misa tomó la iniciativa. Se colocó de puntas e inclino sus labios a la boca de Ryuzaki. Fue un beso fugaz. Casi instantáneo que no se notó. Pero él podía sentir la humedad que había quedado.

-Misa… te amo.- susurró. Ella volteo verlo y quedo impresionada por la mirada fría que este le daba. No pudo evitar verle a los ojos. Entonces L tomo lo brazos de la chica y la apego más a él. Sin nada más que decir la beso. Y ella no se negó. En cambio cerró los ojos. Comenzó a mover su boca lentamente. Recordó el beso en el hospital; había sido espantoso y lleno de horror pero por alguna extraña razón este se sentía tan bien. Rodeo su cuello con sus manos. Misa apretaba cada vez más la cintura de L con sus piernas. Él pelinegro comenzó a tocar los muslos de la rubia haciendo que ella se apartara.

-¡Ryuzaki no voy a permitir que me toquetees! Te acepto un beso pero hasta ahí. Yo voy a ser virgen hasta que me case.- cruzo sus brazos en señal de desaprobación y cerro sus ojos. De pronto él comenzó a reír. Verlos de esa manera le causaba ternura pero a la vez enojo porque no sabía porque reía. -¿De qué te ríes?

-Bueno… tal vez te infartes y sin necesidad de Kira pero… tu y yo… ya tuvimos relaciones.- ella puso sus ojos en blanco. No podía creer que había hecho el amor con esa clase de persona. No lo había hecho con Light porque tenía sus raras creencias y no podía recordar en que momento había sucedido eso.

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!- lanzo un grito. L al verla como se perturbaba reía cada vez más. Misa comenzó a golpear su cabeza contra su cabeza contra la pared –Soy una tonta. Debo dar gracias al mundo por no quedar embarazada. Quien sabe que me hubiera pasado.-

-Pero tú me dijiste que querías un hijo.-

-¿En qué momento dije eso?- su voz sonaba exaltada.

-Ahh si ya lo recuerdo… perdiste la memoria. Pero cuando la recuperes te vas a dar cuenta de muchas cosas.-

-Pues espero recuperarla pronto. Estar sin recuerdos no es bonito.- bajo su mirada y vio sus zapatos que llevaba. No tenía el valor de verle directamente.

-Misa… ¿Podrías decirme que me amas?- esto tomó por sorpresa a Misa.

-Creo que eso es muy rápido para mi.- detuvo un momento sus palabras. Entonces a su mente vino nuevamente un flashback. Ryuzaki estaba arriba de ella con el torso desnudo y una cara de preocupación. Entonces ella decía: Si Ryuzaki porque contigo no tengo miedo. –Te… te… te… amo.- dijo entre tartamudeos.

-No te escuche Misa.- dijo L haciéndose el sordo.

-¡Ryuzaki tonto! He dicho que te… que te… amo.- su cara lucia roja como un jitomate.

-Sigo sin escucharte.-

-¡Te amo Ryuzaki!- lo grito hasta quedarse sin aliento. Escondió su rostro en el pecho de su novio. Ese calor que emanaba se sentía tan bien. Hasta le daban ganas de abrazarlo. Él solo toco su cabeza como si de un cachorrito se tratase.

-Yo también te amo Misa.- las mejillas de ella aún estaban rosadas. Tal vez nunca podría acostumbrarse a su nuevo novio. Y lo que más le daba miedo era que jamás recordara el amor que había entre ellos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Misa te volvió a rechazar jujuju.- reía Ryuk quien se burlaba de Light.

-¡Cállate Ryuk! Creo que aún no has entendido el mensaje de lo que significa de quedarte sin manzanas.-

-Ya te he dicho muchas veces que me da el síndrome de abstinencia pero como eres retardado no entiendes el significado.-

-Hoy estas muy graciosito Ryuk.-

-Tal vez la actitud de Misa me divierte. Te esta haciendo perder los estribos. Ahora sé que significa lo que los humanos llamas: perder la cabeza por amor.-

-Yo no estoy enamorado. Ya me canse de repetírtelo.-

-¿A quién quieres engañar? Estas más enamorado que un perro en celo.-

-Los perros en celo no están enamorados. Se aparean por su instinto. Además no me compares con tan terrible criatura.-

-Si los perros hablaran dirían lo mismo jujuju.- Light era el juguete que Ryuk jamás pudo tener.

-Jodes mucho mi vida Ryuk.-

-Quisiera decirlo lo mismo pero no. Tú divierte mi vida. Antes en el mundo shinigami todo era aburrido. Matar gente no era para nada divertido. Pero aunque contigo puedo reírme de tus idioteces.-

-Te juro que si pudiera te mataría. Pero lamentablemente eres inmortal.-

-Soy un Dios de la muerte Light, no soy un humano cualquiera. No deberías subestimarme tanto.-

-Como tú digas shinigami tonto.- esta en verdad era una relación de odio-amor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Misa después de haber tenido la conversación con L se había retirado a su departamento a descansar. Para su infortunio se había encontrado con Light en el pasillo.

-Misa hace un rato saliste corriendo muy exaltada. ¿Te encuentras bien?- la cercanía del castaño le provocaba escalofríos en todo su cuerpo.

-S-si Light. Me encuentro en perfectas condiciones.-

-Pues no pareces muy segura. Tu respiración es entrecortada. Como si estuvieras excitada.-

-¿Pero qué cosas dices?- Light se fue acercando más a ella hasta tenerla acorralada contra la pared.

-Solo digo de lo que me doy cuenta. Yo te provoco una mar de sensaciones Misa.- sin previo aviso la beso. Ella subió sus pequeñas manos hasta sus hombros. Entonces pudo sentir que el beso de Light y el beso de Ryuzaki se sentían muy diferentes. Cada movimiento que hacían era opuesto. Ella trato de apartarlo pero en el intento cayo golpeándose contra la pared. Sintió un gran dolor en la parte frontal. Un mareo se hizo presente. Entonces, solo entonces pudo recordar todo. Sujeto su cabeza con las dos manos. El dolor que estaba experimentando era demasiado.

-Misa ¿Te encuentras bien? Lo siento por hacerte eso. En verdad me arrepiento.-

-Déjame en paz Light. Eres un vil mentiroso que ocupa los problemas de los demás para llevar ventaja. Como es que pude estar enamorada de una persona como tú. Me arrepiento de decir esas cosas acerca de ti. Ahora me doy cuenta de que al único al que amo es a mi Ryuzaki. ¿Sabes que es lo irónico? Que gracias a ti recupere mi memoria. Es lo único que puedo agradecerte.- Misa se levantó del suelo y empujo a Light con todas sus fuerzas. Le tenía una verdadera repulsión. Se fue corriendo a buscar a L. Lo único que quería en esos momentos era estar con él.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Ryuzaki.- llamo Misa.

-¿Qué sucede?- dijo él pausadamente.

Ella no se hizo esperar y fue corriendo a los brazos de L llorando. Lo abrazó y luego beso con verdadera desesperación. –Perdóname Ryuzaki. Perdóname por todo. De seguro me odias por todas las groserías que te dije. ¡Ahora lo recuerdo todo!-

L se sorprendió. No pensó que Misa recuperara tan rápido la memoria. Ella siguió llorando en su pecho.

-Misa no hay nada que perdonar… si hace tres meses me hubiera dicho que la modelo Misa Amane era mi novia no me la hubiera creído. Yo en ese entonces no tenía tiempo para andar con chiquilladas.- L beso la cabeza de la rubia. Entonces fue cuando él la acostó en la cama y comenzó a besar desenfrenadamente.

-Ryuzaki… ¿Qué ha-haces?-

-Misa ya ha paso mucho tiempo desde la última vez.- dijo antes de comenzar a quitarse su ropa.

Nota de la Autora

Por fin Misa ha recobrado la memoria. Espero que ya todos estén felices. Ahora el que sufrirá va a ser Light. Les adelanto algo del próximo capítulo… ¡Aparecerá el grupo Yotsuba! Light utilizara esto para su beneficio. Que malote es. Misa también sacara provecho de esto. Espero que ahora si todos estén bien contentitos. Yo ya estoy contenta. Ahora en adelante las cosas se pondrán aún más interesantes. Tal vez ya faltan poco capitulo… tal vez. Aun no es seguro. Espero que estén bien. Les mando muchos besos y **antes de irme quisiera recomendar el fic del DeathAllex5978… es de Soul Eater. Está bien bonito. Awwww ese fic me enamoró. Apoyen y lean. Además dejen review por fis.**

Agradecimientos

Kandrak: No terminaron! Que gran alegría. Mi vida ahora está completa cx. Espero que sigas leyendo.

DeathAlex5978: Lo bueno es que ya no sufrirá. Ahora todo va a ser más tranquilo.

Yommi20: me alegra tener nuevos comentarios y nuevas personas que lean. Eres bienvenida. Un besote grandote. Espero que de aquí en adelante ya no tengan tantas trabas.

Atte. Yvonne


	26. Sometiendose al amor

Contenido

Contiene OoC.

La historia no está apegada a la historia original de Death Note.

Disclaimer: Death Note ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Los pensamientos serán en letra cursiva.

 **En este periodo del grupo Yotsuba la historia será totalmente diferente. Este periodo de la época de Yotsuba solo durara un capitulo que es este. Después de esto conoceremos a Matt, Mello y Near.**

Capítulo 26: Sometiéndose al amor.

Había pasado ya una semana desde que Misa recobró la memoria. Vivía muy apegada a L. Y esto lo notaba Light. Le daba unja rabia infinita. Pudo haber matado a L pero decidió estar seduciendo a Misa ¿Para qué demonios? Ni el mismo sabía. Solo se daba cuenta que había sido muy estúpido por desaprovechar una oportunidad como esa. Si hubiera hecho todo lo contrario L hubiera estado en ese mismo momento siete metros bajo tierra.

-¿Qué paso Light? ¿Otra vez Misa esta en tus pensamientos?- pregunto Ryuk con un tono de burla. Light era su entretenimiento y este lo sabía.

-Eres un irrespetuoso shinigami.-

-Tal vez lo sea pero yo sé que tu estas perdidamente enamorado de Misa.-

-¡Por supuesto que no!-

-No lo niegues.-

-Si lo niego.-

-La amas.-

-¡Claro que no!- Light poco a poco comenzó a sonrojarse. Ese tipo de reacción no era muy usual en él.

-Oye Light… ¿Con quién hablas?- pregunto Matsuda desde la puerta quien observaba a Light.

-Con nadie.- Light puso sus ojos en blanco y sudo frio. Tal vez había escuchado de más. -¿Se te ofrecía algo?-

-Ahhh sí. Ryuzaki quiere hablar con nosotros. Dice tener pruebas que acusan al grupo Yotsuba.-

-Entonces vamos.- Light lo siguió mientras veía de reojo como Ryuk se burlaba de él.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Quiero informarles que he encontrado pruebas que acusan a esta gran corporación.- L estaba sentado en su típica posición. Comía diversos pastelillos y dulces japoneses con grandes porciones de azúcar.

-¿Qué tipo de pruebas?- preguntó Mogi consternado.

-Sus ventas han subido un 45% mientras que en las empresas enemigas se han estado suscitando extrañas muertes entre los representantes.-

Light sonrió para sus adentros. Estaba logrando lo que quería. Desde que Misa había recobrado la memoria ideó un plan para que en caso de que lo descubrieran se viera libre de total culpa. Comenzó a matar a los representantes de las empresas dejando a los de Yotsuba con vida. Después de que L comenzara a notar eso otorgaría el poder de la Death Note a uno de sus miembros para que este, sin tener la inteligencia y lucidez de Light, se delatara solo. Después de eso solo era cuestión de matar L. Era el plan más perfecto y maravilloso que había creado.

-Pues entonces opino que hay que investigarlos.- Light lanzó una mirada desafiante a L.

-Si Light. Eso era lo que iba a proponer.-

- _Es que siempre estoy a un paso de ti_.- pensó Light. –Era lo más lógico, ni modo que nos quedáramos cruzados de brazos.-

-Por supuesto que no Light. Haremos algo y por fin atraparemos a Kira.- concluyó L.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Al fin tengo el poder que tanto deseaba.- decía Higuchi entre dientes. Le había llegado en un paquete azul la dichosa libreta de la muerte. Este paquete contenía una nota con específicas instrucciones a seguir.

-El que haya mandado esto es un idiota. ¿Cómo se le ocurre que voy a obedecer sus órdenes siendo que ahora tengo el poder absoluto?- sin darse cuenta había caído en la trampa de Light. De no seguir esas instrucciones la policía lo atraparía tarde o temprano. Light había escogido sabiamente a un empleado con falsos aires de grandeza y orgullo descarado. Ryuk estaba atrás de él ya que como ahora Higuchi era dueño de la Death Note tendría que seguirlo forzosamente.

-Los humanos son tan complejos… y también idiotas.- susurró Ryuk para que ese nuevo loco lo molestara.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Apenas ayer concluimos que el grupo Yotsuba era el causante de varias muertes y hoy nos enteramos que los asesinatos han incrementado un 15%.- decía L con su pulgar en la boca. Algo no estaba bien. Esto solo levantaba sus sospechas contra la empresa Yotsuba aún más.

-Es una simple coincidencia. Además esto culpa más a Yotsuba ¿no crees?- dijo Matsuda con inocencia.

-Tal vez pero aun así sigue siendo muy sospechoso.- las dudas de L aumentaban cada vez más.

-Creo que deberíamos empezar a hacer algo. Sacar conclusiones sin razón alguna es algo tonto.- Light estaba sentado en frente de una computadora mientras tecleaba algunos datos.

-Por primera vez en toda tu vida tienes razón.- Light solo le vio con un infinito odio. Pero muy pronto todo acabaría.

-Watari, quiero que coloques cámaras de seguridad en todos los carros de los integrantes del grupo Yotsuba. Cualquier comportamiento extraño de alguno de ellos será registrado.- ordenó L.

-Si joven Ryuzaki.-

Muy pronto la verdad se sabría de una vez por todas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Higuchi ha tenido comportamientos extraños durante estas dos semanas.- dijo Aisawa.

-Creo que es momento de que le tendamos una trampa.-

El plan iba a ser el siguiente: acorralar a Higuchi diciendo que un hombre sabía la identidad de Kira y que este apoyaba al grupo Yotsuba. Esto evidentemente iba a conmocionar a Higuchi haciendo que fuera a la televisora a impedir la transmisión.

-Hagámoslo.- dijo Light quien estaba ansioso por ver el final de L.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Todo había resultado tal y como lo planeo L. Higuchi había caído en la trampa y había sido arrestado. Solo que Ryuk tomo el cuaderno antes y se llevó a Light, ya que le dijo que si le ayudaba le daría un costal de manzanas. Higuchi fue llevado a la sala de cuestionamientos para que confesara.

-Dime… ¿Con que matabas?- dijo Watari.

-Ya les dije que con una libreta. Solo anotas el nombre en ella y muere.-

-Inspeccionamos todo pero no hay tal cuaderno.-

Mientras tanto Light anotaba el nombre de Higuchi en la Death Note para que este muriera y la libreta regresara a posesión de él.

-Si la tocan podrán ver…- los ojos de Higuchi se colapsaron al igual que su corazón. Todo su cuerpo cayó arriba de la mesa.

-Ha muerto.- dijo Watari quien después de eso toco su pulso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Las muertes cesaron. Light había dejado de matar ya que tenía un plan mejor para L. Pero no sabía que sus metas se verían truncadas por Misa.

-Light, ¿podemos hablar un momento?- pregunto la rubia tocando el hombro de Light.

-Si.- dijo secamente.

Después de que se aseguraron que ninguna cámara los veía comenzaron a hablar.

-Light… ¡Quiero que dejes en paz a Ryuzaki! Te juro que si lo haces estoy dispuesta a enamorarme de ti.- Light abrió los ojos más de lo común.

-Misa ¿Pero qué cosas dices?-

-Prométeme que no atentaras contra la vida de Ryuzaki… ¡Prométemelo! Si cumples con tu palabra me entregare a ti. Ya no quiero seguir sintiendo culpa por esas perronas asesinadas. También quiero que dejes de matar. ¡Por favor!- termino de decir con lágrimas en los ojos.

Light no podía creer lo que le estaba ofreciendo. Su corazón comenzó a latir a mil por hora. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que en verdad se había enamorado de Misa. Sus cristalinos ojos derramaban lágrima tras lágrima. Cada una de ellas se detenía en la mejilla rosada de esta.

-Por favor Light. Estoy dispuesta a amarte si dejas en paz esta tonta y estúpida idea de ser el Dios del Nuevo Mundo.- Light tomó a Misa de la cintura y la fue arrepegando más a él. Sus labios estaban a pocos minutos de unirse… a tan solo milímetros…

Nota de la Autora

¿Creen que Light deje de ser el Dios del Nuevo Mundo? ¿Misa cumplirá su palabra en caso de que así sea? ¿Qué hará L al respecto? Adelanto del próximo capítulo… ¡Saldrán Matt, Mello y Near! Por fin estos hermosos conocerán a Misa. Perdón si el periodo de la época Yotsuba fue muy corto peor es que no tenía ideas y quería publicarlo. Esta historia ya casi se acerca a su fin… **PREGUNTA IMPORTANTE… ¿LES GUSTARIA SABER COMO ES EL MATRIMONIO DE L Y MISA? DEJENLO EN LOS COMENTARIOS.** Otra cosa, en conmemoración al cumpleaños de L (31 de Octubre), al día de Muertos y Halloween, y además a mi cumpleaños (1 de Noviembre, un día después que el de L) habrán varias historias: ejemplo, ya tengo listo un one-shot de MisaxL que será publicado el 31 de Octubre, eso espero, de todas maneras les mantendré informados. También habrá una historia cómica. Espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado. Les mando un fuerte abrazo y muchos besos. Tratare de actualizar lo más antes posible.

Agradecimientos

Kandrak: La corte porque soy muy mala en el lemmon xD. Espero que me sigas hasta el final de esta historia, nunca olvidare que tú fuiste mi primer comentario en esta historia y te lo agradeceré por siempre.

Akaamonse: Como ya te diste cuenta por fin, después de 26 capítulos, Light confeso su amor libremente. En el próximo sabrás la verdad definitiva entre ellos dos.

DeatAlex5968: Gracias por las cosas tan lindas que dices… es cierto, ese Ryuzaki es todo un loquillo. Y ese Light es más malo que el diablo pero pronto nos demostrara su faceta débil. Y hasta creo que me dará ternura.

Atte. Yvonne


	27. Conociendo a la familia de L

**Contenido**

 **Contiene OoC.**

 **La historia no está apegada a la historia original de Death Note.**

 **Disclaimer: Death Note ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

 **Los pensamientos serán en letra cursiva.**

 **Capítulo 27: Conociendo a la familia de L.**

Light tomó a Misa de la cintura y la fue arrepegando más a él. Sus labios estaban a pocos minutos de unirse… a tan solo milímetros…

Pero Light la apartó lentamente volteando a ver hacia otro lado. –Hoy comprendí que todo esto lo haces por Ryuzaki y no por mi… por favor vete y déjame a mí en paz.- Light le dio la espalda y se fue. Pero a unos cuántos metros se detuvo y le hablo encima de su hombro –Te prometo que lo dejare en paz.- y siguió su camino.

-¿Estás hablando en serio Light?- preguntó Ryuk con suma extrañeza.

-Por supuesto que si Ryuk. L solo ha estado utilizando a Misa para llegar a mí. Ahora que acabo la investigación la terminara en cualquier momento y después de eso matar me quedare con Misa porque me he dado cuenta de que la amo. ¡Y no te burles! Un Dios tiene derecho de tener a una Diosa a su lado.- su orgullo era notorio pero al menos había dado el primer paso y el más difícil: aceptar que estaba enamorado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Oye Watari, ahora que ha acabado la investigación y que sabemos que Misa no tiene nada que ver con las muertes ni con Kira ¿Crees que sería correcto presentársela a Roger?- pregunto L mientras guardaba algunos papeles en un escritorio.

-Creo que sería lo correcto ya que tú y la señorita ya están… como decirlo… comprometidos de alguna manera.-

-¿Comprometidos?- preguntó sorprendido.

-A lo que me refiero es que le debes responder a Misa por lo de esa noche… tú ya sabes.- dijo Watari con ojos inquisidores.

-¿Esa noche?- L aún no entendía nada de lo que el anciano le decía hasta que hizo memoria y recordó todo. -¿Qué tiene que ver esa noche con el que yo este comprometido con Misa?-

-Pues muchas cosas. Recuerda que el matrimonio esta antes que eso. Roger no le vería muy bien si te le contaras.-

-Ni vayas a decírselo. Me recriminaría mis actos y mi manera de actuar.-

-Pero de alguna manera debes responderle a Misa.-

-Supongo que tienes razón.- L agacho su vista y estuvo observando el suelo. Pensó en todos esos hermosos momentos que había compartido con Misa. –Watari… iremos a Inglaterra.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Y cuánto tiempo se piensan quedar ahí?- preguntó Matsuda.

-Pues dos semanas aproximadamente.- dijo L. Misa estaba a su lado. Ella estaba notablemente sorprendida y emocionada. Nunca en su vida se imaginó viajar a Inglaterra y menos con la persona que amaba. –Bueno nos debemos de ir. Nos veremos a nuestro regreso.- Misa se despidió de todos, incluso de Light. Este no estaba muy contento pero aun así le deseo muy buena suerte. Watari encendió el carro listo para marcharse al aeropuerto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tres niños se encontraban sentados en una oficina. Uno de ellos con cabello cobrizo y jugando videojuegos. Otro completamente rubio. Y luego un niño con cabello blanco como la nieve.

-Near, Matt y Mello.- dijo Roger. –Deben estar muy comportados para cuando venga L. por fin, después de mucho tiempo lo van a conocer. Él ha querido que sus sucesores conozcan todo, absolutamente todo de él. Eso implica que también conocerán a la novia de este.-

-¡¿L tiene novia?!- interrumpió Matt por lo sorprendido que estaba. –Siempre pensé que era alguien muy antisocial. Debe ser muy guapo ¿no?-

-¡Cállate Matt! No debes faltarle el respeto a L. recuerda que él es nuestro superior.- dijo Mello amenazadoramente. Near era el único que permanecía callado.

-Bueno niños. Quiero que guarden respeto por él y por su novia. ¿Podrán hacerlo?-

-Claro.- respondió Mello. L era como Dios para Mello. No había persona más grandiosa que él.

-Ya que.- bufó Matt.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Supongo que tu familia vive aquí.- dijo Misa mientras se asomaba por la ventanilla del avión.

-No exactamente. No tengo familia Misa. Lo único que tengo es a Watari y a mis sucesores. Creo que es preciso que te lo cuente. Además está comprobado que tú no tienes nada que ver con Kira.- Misa se sintió un poco mal por esto. En verdad le dolió que Ryuzaki no supiera la verdad pero no podía permitírselo. De saberla la encarcelaría de por vida. –Esos tres sucesores son como si fueran mis hermanos. La verdad los aprecio mucho y espero que te puedas llevar muy bien con ellos.-

-¡Claro mi amor! Amare a tus hermanos como si fueran los míos.- Misa estaba completamente entusiasmada. No había algo mejor en el mundo que él.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Ya llegamos Misa. Es aquí.- dijo L bajándose del auto.

-Pero esto es un orfanato.-

-Si… aquí viven mis sucesores. Yo también viví aquí durante un tiempo.-

-Que interesante Ryuzaki.- Misa entro sin esperar a L. Abrió la puerta y se llevó una agradable sorpresa… hasta el momento.

-Buenas tardes señorita Misa.- dijo Roger. Los tres niños estaban a su lado y también saludaron al unísono.

-Hola, mucho gusto. Mi nombre es Misa Amane. Soy novia de Ryuzaki, su hermano mayor. Espero que seamos muy buenos amigos.-

-¿Quién demonios es Ryuzaki?- preguntó Mello confundido.

-Pues… Ryuzaki.-

-Ohhh ya entendí… así que L no te ha dicho su verdadero nombre.-

-¿L?- Misa estaba aún más confundida.

-Mello deja de ser tan pesado con Misa.- le dijo Matt dándole una patada en el tobillo. –Hola Misa. Yo me llamo Matt y quiero decirte que eres la mujer más bonita que he visto en mi vida.- Misa se sonrojo un poco al escuchar este lindo comentario de los labios del niño.

-Yo he visto mejores mujeres. No sé porque L recogió a una rubia como esta.- Mello mostraba desprecio.

-Oye niño, esta tiene su nombre y es Misa. Además tú también eres rubio así que mejor cállate.-

-Ya comenzaron a pelear tan rápido. Pensé que al menos se tardarían unas cuantas horas. En fin, te los presentare. El rubio es Mello, el otro Matt y el que casi no habla es Near.-

-¿Este es L? yo me lo imaginaba más apuesto.- menciono Matt al ver lo desaliñado que estaba.

-Cállate Matt.- ordenó Mello. Estaba tan feliz, por fin había conocido a quien había admirado por mucho tiempo.

-Hola chicos. Soy L pero creo que será mejor que me comiencen a decir Ryuzaki. ¿Entendido?-

Los tres asintieron. Misa estaba aún más confundida. ¿Acaso L no había sido aquel pervertido que la había mantenido en cautiverio por semanas? Esperaba que no.

-Oye Ryuzaki… tu novia es muy guapa.- volvió a mencionar Matt. L lo miró desafiante. Ya estaban comenzando a surgir sus celos.

-Gracias Matt.- dijo bastante serio L.

-De nada.- Matt sonreía para sus adentros. L era más humano de lo que parecía. Demostraba sus emociones con facilidad.

-Mello… ¿Podrías mostrarle a Misa su habitación?- pidió Roger.

-¿Y por qué yo? Mejor que la lleve la rata blanca. Dijo refiriéndose a Near.

-¿No vamos a dormir juntos?- pregunto Misa.

-Que chica tan más indecente.- dijo Mello para molestarla.

-Vete calmando mocoso. Yo soy más grande que tú así que tengo muchas más autoridad aquí.- dijo una Misa divertida.

-Serás más grande pero eres muy idiota.-

-¿A quién llamas idiota? Idiota.-

-Ya cálmense los dos. Creo que será muy difícil que ustedes dos se lleven bien. Matt lleva a Misa a su habitación.- dijo Watari, quien acababa de entrar al orfanato.

-Con mucho gusto Watari. Vamos Misa. Te enseñare mi colección de videojuegos.- Matt tomó de la mano a Misa y la condujo por el pasillo. L solo se quedó mirando a los dos. Mello pensó que la rubia era una molestia más para su vida. Iban a pasar cosas muy divertidas esa semana.

Nota de la Autora

Hola a todos después de tanto tiempo. Sé que no he actualizado. Merezco la muerte. Aquí les traigo este nuevo capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado mucho. Tengo un aviso importante. Este 31 de octubre a conmemoración del cumpleaños de L hare un One shot. También quiero avisarles que el 1ro será mu cumpleaños. Estoy tan emocionado. Nos vemos para la próxima. Adiós y besos.

Agradecimientos

Akaamonse: Para la próxima no tardare. Es que estuve en periodo de exámenes.

Kandrak: Por poco Misa daña a L. pero no lo hizo. Ahora el problema será Mello que no acepta a Misa xD.

DeathAlex5978: Pero hay buena noticia… va haber segunda temporada de este fic donde relataré la vida de L y Misa.


	28. Discusión en la casa Wammy

**Contenido**

 **Contiene OoC.**

 **La historia no está apegada a la historia original de Death Note.**

 **Disclaimer: Death Note ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

 **Los pensamientos serán en letra cursiva.**

Capítulo 28: Discusión en la casa Wammy.

-Mira Misa, estos son todos mis juegos. Soy un Gamer.- le decía Matt a la rubia mientras le enseñaba su colección de juegos.

-Está muy bien Matt… oye, ¿por qué el rubio me detesta?- pegunto Misa.

-¡Ah! Ese rubio se llama Mello y no te preocupes por su actitud, así de por si es de amargado. Además de seguro te tiene envidia porque has sido la persona más cercana a L aparte de Watari.- dijo Matt con un tono burlón.

-Vaya niño. Creo que con él tendré muchos problemas.- Misa dio un largo y profundo suspiró. Tal vez los niños no eran lo suyo pero al ver a Matt le daban ganas de tenerlos, claro, más adelante.

-Mello puede ser chocante al principio pero se le pasará. Bueno, eso creí con Near pero ya ves. Le tiene un odio infinito.- Matt reía con solo decir eso.

-Near es el niño de pelo blanco, ¿Verdad?- pregunto nuevamente Misa.

-¡Exacto! A mí no me cae muy bien pero al menos lo tolero un poco más que Mello.-

De pronto entro L a la habitación de menor viéndolo con unos ojos fríos.

-Misa…- pronunciaron sus labios. –Bajemos a comer.- dijo el pelinegro.

-¡Oye! Tu novia es muy bonita.- volvió a decir Matt.

-Ya lo sé. No tienes que estar repitiéndolo.- dijo L fastidiado.

-Es que me gusta decirlo. Las mujeres bonitas deben ser halagadas.-

-Las mujeres bonitas, ya lo has dicho, pero Misa no es una mujer bonita.- la rubia se quedó petrificado con lo que L había dicho. ¿Acaso le estaba diciendo fea?

-¿Qué has dicho sabandija?- pregunto con grane enojo Misa.

-Que tú no eres una mujer bonita.- L parecía calmado.

-Vuelve a repetirlo Ryuzaki.- dijo retándolo.

-Misa Amane no es una mujer bonita.- L no supo como pero Misa ya lo tenía contra el suelo. Matt solo los miraba conmocionado. No podía creer que una mujer desactivara el gran escudo de L con tanta facilidad.

-¡Eres un bobo, pervertido, tonto, sucio, degenerado, cabeza hueca!- le gritaba Misa mientras L rodaba los ojos. Misa se sentía mal porque pensaba que L la había dejado de querer. Así era Misa, muy impulsiva con sus acciones.

-Misa cálmate por favor.- imploró Ryuzaki.

-¡No!- le grito mientras seguía aun de él. –Lo que pasa es que ya no te gustó.-

-Misa, nunca me dejes acabar las frases. Estaba diciendo que Misa Amane no era bonita… ella es hermosa.- Misa abrió los ojos y lo miró fijamente. Algunas veces actuaba como tonta y hacia quedar mal a su novio. Se fue quitando lentamente de él y se sentó arriba de la cama de Matt. Este solo veía la escena maravillado.

-Perdóname.- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Creo que también la culpa es mía. Debo saber ya como es tu temperamento y tratar de no provocarte.- dijo Ryuzaki con una tenue sonrisa en los labios.

-Misa no llores. Tú eres la apersona más maravillosa, tierna, guapa, cariñosa de la Tierra.- Matt disfrutaba ver a L celoso pero por una razón: quería ver enojado a Mello. Sabía que si L le prestaba más atención a Misa se enojaría.

-Matt, será mejor que bajemos a comer.- dijo Misa limpiándose las lágrimas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

L no pudo quedarse con él porque inmediatamente Watari lo llamo a su oficina para hablar de algo de suma importancia. Solo estaban en la mesa Misa, Mello y Matt.

-Oye Misa, ¿Qué piensas regalarle a L en su cumpleaños?- preguntó Matt con una voz divertida.

-¿Su cumpleaños?- Misa se sintió un poco tonto ya que no sabía el cumpleaños de su amado.

-Así que ni si quiera sabes cuál es la fecha del cumpleaños de L… ¡Que tonta eres!- grito Mello en su cara.

-¡Cállate Mello!-

-Creo que él tiene razón.- dijo Misa con lágrimas en los ojos. –No es posible que no sepa la fecha del cumpleaños de mi novio.-

-No te preocupes Misa… yo no sé ni siquiera la verdadera fecha de mi nacimiento.- dijo Matt para hacerla sentir mejor.

-Entonces… ¿Cuándo es el cumpleaños de Ryuzaki?- preguntó Misa confundida.

-Es el 31 de Octubre. Bonita fecha en la que nació, ¿no lo crees?- dijo Matt con aire de sarcasmo.

-¡Ya se! Hagámosle una fiesta.- dijo Misa decidida.

-¿Una fiesta?- preguntaron Matt y Mello al unísono.

-Sí, una fiesta. Ese será nuestro pequeño secretillo.- Misa se sentía feliz porque le iba a celebrar a su amado.

Nota de la Autora

Discúlpenme por haber estado ausente estos dos meses. En primer lugar me castigaron y en segundo lugar he tenido demasiada tarea como para poder actualizar. Este es mi último año de secundaria así que también estaba ocupada viendo a que preparatoria irme. No prometo actualizar más seguido ya que no se si podre pero lo tratare. Además quiero decirles que espero que se pasen una excelente navidad y un próspero año nuevo.

Saludos

Kandrak

Akkamonse

DeathAlex5978

Vigigraz

Suki

Roshiario

Gracias por leer mis fics


	29. Preparativos

**Contenido**

 **Contiene OoC.**

 **La historia no está apegada a la historia original de Death Note.**

 **Disclaimer: Death Note ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

 **Los pensamientos serán en letra cursiva.**

Capítulo 29: Preparativos

Misa estaba tan emocionada. Había quedado en un acuerdo con Matt y Mello (con el rubio no tanto pero al final su amigo castaño lo convenció… por varias barras de chocolate). Una fiesta era perfecta para demostrar todo lo que sentía por su amado Ryuzaki. Pondría en el menú todo tipo de alimentos elevados en azúcar. Por supuesto que Misa no probaría ni un bocado ya que eso arruinaría su esbelta figura. Lo primero que tenía que hacer era hablar con Watari para ponerse de acuerdo. Lo busco por casi todo el orfanato hasta que lo encontró en el despacho.

-¿Se puede?- preguntó Misa mientras tocaba la puerta.

-Claro señorita Misa.- respondió alegre el anciano.

-¡Vamos Watari! Ya te he dicho que no me digas señorita. Tú y yo somos muy cercanos. Tenemos el papel de suegro y nuera.- al decir esto Misa rio un poco. Sus comentarios eran un poco locos.

-Creo que es la costumbre.- Watari también rio.

-Bueno, dejando a un lado ese asunto tenía algo muy importante que decirte.- junto sus manos por nerviosísimo y lo miro fijamente. –Necesito tu ayuda.- finalizo la rubia.

-¿Ayuda? ¿Para qué Misa?-

-Es… que... bueno… Ryuzaki no me dijo la fecha de su cumpleaños y se supone que los novios saben todo del otro. Yo no sabía ese pequeño detalle y me hizo sentir muy mal. Por eso he llegado a la conclusión de que quiero hacerle una fiesta a Ryuzaki para que se la pase muy bien con todos sus seres queridos.- ella sonrió un poco y siguió mirando al viejito.

-Sabes que Ryuzaki no es mucho de fiestas… ¿Verdad?- pregunto con un tono serio.

-Si… lo sé a la perfección. Es por eso mismo que quiero hacerle una fiesta. Para que se divierta y olvide la tensión de su trabajo. Además la fecha en la que nació Ryuzaki es muy importante; Halloween. Podemos pedir a los invitados que vengan disfrazados.- dijo Misa tratando de que Watari la apoyara.

-En eso tienes razón Misa. Pero pues no sé si a Ryuzaki le guste la idea.-

-Por favor Watari.- Misa hizo una mueca muy triste que causa en el anciano una ternura infinita.

-Está bien Misa. Te ayudare con los preparativos de su fiesta.-

Misa festejo y abrazó a Watari por la espalda. Le dio un beso en su mejilla. En definitiva era el mejor suegro del mundo.

-Entonces comenzaremos hoy.- dijo muy emocionada la rubia.

-Si Misa… daré la orden para que todos te ayuden.-

-Muchas gracias.- volvió a besar al anciano y se despidió.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Tsk! No sé porque debemos obedecer a la tonta de Mina.- dijo Mello muy enojado mientras masticaba un chocolate entre sus dientes.

-No se llama Mina idiota. Se llama Misa.- dijo Matt burlándose de él.

-Da igual. Solo cambia una N por una S.-

-Se nota que nunca te dieron clases de español.- rio.

-Eres muy fastidiosos. Ya te pareces a la rata blanca.- Mello estaba bastante furioso ya que Watari les había ordenado obedecer a Misa en todo lo que esta les pidiera. –Esa mujer es una molestia. Me temo que tendré que eliminarla.-

-¡Ya cállate Mello! Si tú eliminas a Misa despídete de tus queridos dientes para masticar esa porquería dulce.-

-¿Me estas amenazando imbécil?- pregunto muy a la defensiva.

-Tómalo como quieras.- con esas simples palabras hizo que Mello se encrespara aún más.

-¿Sabes? No entiendo porque esa tonta quiere hacerle una fiesta a L. A él no le gustan ese tipo de cosas. Siempre ha sido muy callado.- dijo nuevamente Mello.

-Sí, ya lo note. Yo tampoco comprendo porque una mujer tan bonita se fijó en ese tipo.- dijo carcajeándose.

-Si L te escucha hablar así de él te mandara al diablo.-

-Ya estoy con él.- dijo haciendo referencia a Mello.

-Idiota.- fue lo único que salió de su boca antes de que ligeros golpes se escucharan en la puerta de su cuarto.

-Mello, Matt. Necesito que me ayuden a inflar los globos.- Matt abrió la puerta mostrándole una agradable sonrisa a la rubia. En cambio Mello estaba en la cama haciendo pucheros.

-¿Quiénes crees que somos para inflar globos? Eso es una mierd…- Mello no pudo terminar de hablar porque Matt cubrió su boca con su mano.

-Ignóralo Misa. Mello es como un perro son bozal.- su tono era burlón.

-Bueno… necesito que me ayuden. Watari se llevó a Ryuzaki para que no se diera cuenta. Van a estar dos días ausentes. Así que tenemos el tiempo necesario para preparar todo.-

- _Maldita rubia. Cree que somos sus criados_.- pensó Mello.

-Con gusto te ayudaremos Misa.- luego se dirigió a Mello y lo jalo del brazo. –Vamos.-

Mello no pudo protestar. Ya llevaba treinta pasos afuera de su habitación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El salón estaba adornado con listones de tres colores; morado, negro y naranja. Misa estaba adornando las invitaciones. Aunque solo iban a asistir los niños del ornato y loes encargados de este puso todo su empeño. Tenía pensado invitar a sus amigos del Cuartel General pero le dijeron que iban a estar muy ocupados. Por un momento en su mente le cruzo la imagen de Light… definitivamente él no sería muy bien recibido por L. Prefirió guardarse desagradables momentos y continuar haciendo las invitaciones sin que Kira se entrometiera en sus pensamientos. Entonces sintió un escalofrío en su espalda. Volteo y vio que era Rem. En verdad tenía muy olvidada a su shinigami.

-Hola Rem… tengo tantas ganas de abrazarte pero pensarían que estoy loca.- dijo esto riendo un poco.

-No te preocupes Misa. Me conformo con verte. Me gusta verte con esa sonrisa radiante. Al menos tengo la seguridad que ese humano no te da mala vida como el tarado de Light Yagami.- dijo un poco molesta por mencionar el nombre del canalla que había lastimado a su niña.

-¡Vamos Rem! No hablemos de cosas tristes. Lo importante es el presente. Olvidemos el amargo pasado. Todo lo que viví sirvió para algo. Aprendí a no cometer los mismos errores.-

-Misa… yo lo único que deseo es que seas muy feliz. Si en algún momento deseas deshacerte de la Death Note por mí no habrá problema. Te vigilare desde el mundo Shinigami.- su rostro mostraba tristeza. Eso no era normal de Rem.

-Rem, prefiero morir que deshacerme de ti. Tú has sido una parte muy esencial en mi vida. Sin ti no hubiera podido hacer muchas cosas. Tú me protegiste y ahora, de alguna manera, yo te protegeré.- las dos sonrieron un poco.

-Misa… ¿Con quién hablas?- pregunto Mello desconcertado por ver hablando a la rubia sola.

-¡Ehhhhhh! ¡Mello! ¡¿Qué hacías ahí vigilándome?!- pregunto casi gritando.

-Solo venia avisarte que los adornos que encargaste llegaron.- dijo mientras la observaba de manera rara.

-Ahhhh… ya voy. Gracias por avisarme.- Misa se levantó de su asiento y fue corriendo. Mello la seguía viendo consternado.

- _Aparte de tonta también está loca_.- pensó el chico.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ryuzaki llegaría ese día en la tarde. El orfanato estaba casi listo. Los niños estaban muy emocionados ya que iban a estrenar sus disfraces. Además todos se habían encariñado con Misa… bueno, casi todos. Mello aun no la aceptaba. Creí que solo era una chica que quería ganar fama al estar en un noviazgo con el afamado investigador L. Eso le molestaba demasiado. También no soportaba que L bajara la guardia con una mujer se su calaña. Debía abrir los ojos de una buena vez.

-Mello ¡Deja ya de pensar en tonterías!- dijo su amigo Matt mientras le daba una fuerte palmada en la espalda.

-Idiota, eso solio.- se quejó el rubio.

-No seas nena.-

-¿Nena? Eres un hijo de…- otra vez fue interrumpido cuando Misa le dio un golpe en su cabeza.

-¡Mello! Deja de decir tanta vulgaridad y mejor ayúdanos con la comida. Además por tu culpa nos retrasamos ya que te comiste casi todo el pastel de chocolate.- dijo Misa un poco enfadada.

-Ni que fuera para tanto rubia loca.-

-¿A quién llamas rubia tonta?-

-Pues a la única rubia tonta que estoy viendo en este momento.-

-¡Ya dejen de pelear ustedes dos! Faltan tres horas para que llegue L y nos falta el pastel.- dijo fastidiado Matt.

-No te preocupes Matt. El pastel está casi listo. Ahora solo hay que ir a alistarnos todos. Ya me muero por ver a los niños disfrazados.- dijo Misa.

-¿De qué te vas a disfrazar Misa?- pregunto el castaño.

-Eso es un secreto Matt.- sonrió y le guiño el ojo. –Bueno, pero vamos a sus cuartos.

Todos se fueron a cambiar para la llegada del cumpleañero.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

L estaba un poco cansado debido a su viaje. Pero aun así tenía muchas ganas de ver a Misa. Entro cautelosamente. Lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue ver a los rubios discutiendo por cualquier cosa de nada mientras Matt juagaba con sus videojuegos y Near permanecía tranquilo en una del as esquinas de la habitación. Pero fue todo lo contrario cuando abrió la puerta y luces de colores iluminaron el orfanato. L pudo apreciar a todos vistiendo un traje de Halloween con enormes sonrisas mientras gritaban un "Feliz Cumpleaños". No podía creer lo que veía. Entonces observo a su Misa. Se veía tan hermosa. Entonces L entro dispuesto a todo…

Nota de la Autora

Los he tenido muy abandonados. Les pido mil disculpas. No ha sido mi intención. Bueno, en el próximo capítulo tendremos la fiesta de L. Estará en grande. Aunque solo sean los niños se la pasaran muy bien. Ustedes que creer… ¿Debería hacer Lemmon? Déjenlo en los comentarios. Saben que sus opiniones acerca de la historia me hacen muy feliz. Tan feliz que siempre que los leo comienzo a gritar. Bueno… también otra preguntita… ¿A quién le gusta el Yaoi? Ya sé que no tiene nada que ver pero tengo curiosidad por saber. Eso es todo por hoy. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. Tratare de actualizar rápido. Besos a todos y adiós.

Agradecimientos

DeathAlex5978: En serio lo siento mucho por no actualizar. Pero tratare de hacerlo continuamente. Gracias por comentar. Siempre me levantas el ánimo. Ya actualice el de LightxMisa.


	30. ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!

Capítulo dedicado para Dante Alejandro

La decoración era hermosa… ¡Más que eso! Cubría todas las expectativas de L. La mesa de regalos estaba adornada por un mantel color pastel claro y había otra mesa después de esta donde se ubicaban todos los postres; del más delicioso pastel de chocolate hasta unos parquecitos de frambuesa y glaseado de mantequilla.

También observó a Misa. Ella era hermosa pero en esa noche sí que se había esmerado por él.

— ¡Felicidades Ryuzaki!— expresó Misa con un gran regocijo entre manos.

—Misa…— susurró L algo extasiado por aquella vista tan hermosa.

—Espero que te guste mucho está pequeña fiesta que te organizamos todos con gran alegría y emoción— sus mejillas se notaban sonrojadas y sus ojos brillaban como dos diamantes.

—Me encanta, así de simple— dijo elevando aún más las esperanzas de Misa.

L ingresó al gran salón del orfanato y todos le dieron algunas palmadas en su espalda mientras lo felicitaban. Él se sentía plenamente feliz. No solo había dado por terminado el caso Kira sino también estaba al lado de la mujer que más amaba. Era tan especial para L.

Una música de fondo combinada con los violines y chelos llegó hasta los oídos de L y divisó a Misa. Ella estaba con su mano extendida con la de él invitándolo a bailar esa pequeña pieza.

Al principio el detective no lo deseaba ya que no quería hacer el ridículo con la persona a la que más quería en ese momento pero tampoco deseaba herirla todo por su orgullo.

Con algo de pena y un sonrojo que apenas se podía percibir, tomó la mano de su amada y ambos fueron al centro de la pista.

Las piernas de Misa temblaban más que nunca y su cabeza daba vueltas como si de un trompo se tratase. En cambio L parecía sereno por fuera pero por dentro era un mar de nudos y nervios que parecían que no se podrían controlar con nada.

El ritmo de la música incrementó y todos los presentes rodearon a la pareja mientras tiernamente se abrazaban en el centro de la pista del baile.

—Ryuzaki… tengo algo que decirte— le comentó en un tono bajo al oído. Su corazón comenzó a bombear su sangre de una manera muy acelerada e inclusive sus manos estaban bastantes sudorosas.

— ¿Qué sucede?— le preguntó L algo incrédulo.

—Yo…— podía sentir como las palabras raspaban y lastimaban su garganta. Sus pupilas se dilataron lo suficiente y con un sonrojo más fuerte de lo normal acabó la oración que había empezado hace algunos momentos. —Yo te amo—

Por un instante esas palabras taladraron la mente de L. Era como si le hubieran vaciado un balde de agua fría por la espalda. Él no lo podía creer. Ya se lo había dicho antes pero sentía esa confesión más sincera… más pura. Y claro que él no se quedaría atrás.

—Misa, deberías saber de una buena vez que mi corazón solo te pertenece a ti y no estoy dispuesto a dárselo a nadie más. Desde que te vi me llamaste la atención pero nunca pensé que el amor llegara a mi vida de ese modo tan insólito. Debes también saber que yo no creo en las coincidencias… si estamos juntos ahora es porque desde el principio estábamos destinados a compartir nuestra existencia— Misa se quedó de piedra. En ese mismo momento deseaba confesarle todo a L; que ella era la segunda Kira, que tenía una Death Note, hablarles de los shinigamis, platicarle sobre Rem, entre demás cosas. Pero sabía que eso era imposible. L jamás la perdonaría por tal engaño y no deseaba causarle tanto daño. Así de simple. Apretó sus labios son firmeza para no decir nada que no sería aceptado por el detective.

—Ryuzaki, gracias por haber llegado a mi vida— Misa lo abrazó con ímpetu y algunas cuantas lágrimas descendían por sus rosadas mejillas. No deseaba mentirle pero tenía que hacerlo para poder permanecer a su lado.

Mientras tanto, Mello y Matt se encontraban observando a la feliz pareja.

—Es tan cursi que siento que voy a vomitar arcoíris— le comentó Mello a Matt mientras hacía un gesto de repulsión.

— ¡Cállate que no me dejas oír!— el joven le dio un manotazo en la cabeza a Mello haciendo que el rubio se enojara y soltara más de una maldición.

—Estúpido perro. Solo eres un lambiscón por la rubia oxigenada de Misa— Mello estaba cabreado y muy molesto.

—Te recuerdo que tú también eres rubio así que no te conviene hablar acerca de ella. Además Misa no solo es bella por afuera, en su interior ha demostrado ser una gran chica. No es interesada como las demás que en un tiempo persiguieron a Ryuzaki— le recordó Matt. Él en verdad estimaba mucho a la hermosa modelo.

—Eso no lo sabemos con ninguna certeza. Tal vez solo está fingiendo amor por L cuando en verdad lo detesta. Solo trata de conseguir las cosas a su antojo. Después de eso se sentirá como reina y señora de este hogar— Mello no quería a Misa cerca de L. Su presencia era dañina para sus pobres ojos.

—A veces das la impresión de ser un completo canalla. No me quiero imaginar cuando te cases. Tu esposa no te aguantará— Matt le hizo burla. Mello sintió como cada parte de su cuerpo ardió de la desesperación.

—Tu eres el que no me aguantas… pero las cosas pueden cambiar— tomó el rostro de Matt entre sus manos y le dio un pequeño golpecito en la nariz. Matt no pudo evitar sonrojarse por completo.

—Deja de molestar— le reclamó algo enojado Matt. —Mejor observemos lo que sucede con los noviecitos—

Volvieron a posar su mirada en el par de enamorados. L y Misa estaban absortos en su propio mundo.

—Ryuzaki, creo que es momento de comer y abrir los regalos— le dijo ella con algo de vergüenza y pena. Pero no pena por él sino por ella misma. Se sentía asqueada de su falsedad. Si en verdad amaba a L tenía que confesarle todo acerca de la Death Note, pero prefirió quedarse callada y con un sentimiento de culpa en su interior.

Watari se acercó a ellos con un cuchillo en la mano y se lo tendió a L.

—Joven Ryuzaki, creo que debería partir de una buena vez su pastel. Debe de estar muy ansioso por comerlo— le dijo el simpático anciano con una curvatura en sus labios a forma de una sonrisa cálida.

—Gracias Watari— agradeció L con alegría contenida.

Con mucho cuidado, posicionó el cuchillo en una de la esquinas del pastel sabor a chocolate y comenzó a partirlo en las rebanadas que correspondían a cada quién.

A la primera que le ofreció fue a su novia, Misa Amane. La chica se volvió a ruborizar pero con un sentimiento que profundizaba aún más su pobre corazón partido en dos.

—Felicidades cariño— le dijo en un susurro en su oído y se fue a sentar en una de las mesas que quedaban cerca de él. L solo la vio de reojo y sonrió un poco. No podía creer que esa chica le sacara tantas emociones en un rato.

L siguió repartiendo hasta que faltaron cubiertos y él se ofreció a ir por ellos.

Cruzó el pasillo para ir a la cocina cuando se detuvo porque escuchó el nombre de su amada pronunciado por otros labios.

—Misa Amane no sirve para nada— Matt y Mello volvían a discutir sobre el tema de Misa.

—Ya dije que te callaras. ¿Acaso no escuchas lo tonto que te oyes?— le cuestionó Matt hastiado de aquella situación.

— Ella es una impostora, solo le está mintiendo a L. Además es sospechosa de ser la segunda Kira— dijo en una acusación llena de odio y rencor. Pero solo la odiaba porque pensaba que le estaba haciendo daño a L.

Ryuzaki se tragó todo el dolor por su pecho. Iba a reclamarle a Mello por hablar mal de Misa pero con cara lo haría. Todo eso era verdad… Misa era la sospechosa de ser el segundo Kira. Aunque el caso se había dado por cerrado, L seguía teniendo sus dudas con eso. Pero ahora todo ya no podía ser posible. Era demasiado tarde para echarse para atrás.

L siguió su rumbo y trató de ignorar todos los susurros de las voces de su interior. Cuando volvió al salón, su expresión había cambiado por completo.

— ¿Sucede algo Ryuzaki?— le preguntó Misa al notarlo distante con ella.

—No, nada. No sucede nada— trató de fingir una sonrisa que por supuesto no consiguió.

—Vamos cariño, hoy es tu día. Deja cualquier preocupación de lado y solo diviértete— L observó el rostro de su novia. Ella era incapaz de mentirle pero entonces… ¿por qué sentía esa corazonada en su interior?

Después de un día lleno de sorpresas y diversiones, L y Misa se encontraban en la habitación del detective.

—Espero que tu cumpleaños te haya gustado— le dijo Misa algo emocionada pero muy decidida.

—Fue el mejor de todos— le sonrió L.

—Sabes que yo daría mi vida por ti— le mencionó Misa a modo de que ya no se sitiera tan culpable por lo que había acontecido en su mente hace algunas horas atrás. No deseaba sentirse de esa tonta manera. Quería ser lo suficiente honesta con su pareja pero sabía que eso era imposible si en primer plano no le decía

L meditó por unos instantes esas palabras. Recordó las palabras tan crueles y acusadoras contra Misa que le había dicho el joven rubio de nombre Mello.

" _Ella es una impostora, solo le está mintiendo a L. Además es sospechosa de ser la segunda Kira."_

Sabía que no era para nada bueno desconfiar de Misa pero sus dudas volvieron a invadir la mente del hombre y está vez tenía que despejarlas por completo.

— ¿Incluso me darías tu verdad?— le preguntó de pronto.

— ¡¿Ehhh?!— Misa no entendía a lo que se refería exactamente. La rubia arqueó una ceja confundida.

—Si yo te pidiera la verdad sobre Kira y el segundo Kira, ¿me la darías?— volvió a preguntar pero con un tono más frío. —Si en verdad me amas, estoy seguro que me dirás toda, absolutamente toda la verdad— los labios de Misa enmudecieron y sus ojos se dilataron aún más. Su ritmo cardiaco bajó de repente y sintió una punzada en el corazón.

—Ryuzaki, yo…—

Nota de la Autora

¡Hola!

Hace mucho que no nos leíamos. Pues aquí les traigo este nuevo capítulo. Ya estamos a punto de llegar al final de esta entrega. Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado mucho y prometo actualizar lo más rápido que se pueda. ¿Qué creen que contestara Misa?

Este capítulo va dedicado a mi amigo Alex ya que fue su cumpleaños y que mejor regalo que este. Espero que le guste mucho ya que lo hice con cariño y dedicación.

Gracias por sus comentarios y les prometo darles lemmon lo más pronto que se pueda.

¡Besos!


End file.
